The 70th Hunger Games: The Whisper
by Krystal Fox
Summary: It's the 70th Hunger Games, just five years away from the Quarter Quell, and the Gamemakers didn't have anything too special planned. Until Rani Glyniss, a new Gamemaker, drew a picture that would become the design for one of the most fearsome mutts in Hunger Games history. This year, the tributes will certainly have their work cut out for them. (Closed SYOT)
1. Nothing too Extraordinary So Far

**A/N Hi everyone! Welcome to my SYOT! Please submit! The form is on my profile. Have fun!**

 **P.S. Also please submit by PM, but if you're a guest, then you can submit over review.**

* * *

 **Rani Glyniss**

 **Gamemaker**

* * *

I can't believe tomorrow is Reaping Day. This will be my first Hunger Games as a Gamemaker, so I'm rather excited. Especially since the Head Gamemaker is Seneca Crane, and he is very good.

However, the arena this year is a little drab. It's a bog. A bog full of quicksand, poisonous plants, and bugs. Nothing too extraordinary.

All the Gamemakers have been working on this arena for months, but today is the final test. Today is the day President Snow comes to inspect the arena.

When he enters, the whole room hushes, and Seneca Crane steps up to him, asking him if he would like to see the arena. I remain at my desk, scribbling on some paper. I'm drawing a picture of a fantastical creature.

Before I know it, the President is gone and everyone has gone back to work. The Head Gamemaker walks past my desk, glancing at what I'm working on. And he stops. I look up at him nervously, wondering if I did something wrong. He jabs a finger at my doodle "This is amazing!" he picks up said doodle "This would make a great mutt!" I blink "Um, thank you?" Mr Crane gives me a slap on the back and walks off.

I shake my head in amazement. Then I slowly start to smile. The creature I drew is going to end up in the arena. This is going to be fun.

* * *

 **A/N So that's the prologue! Sorry I didn't post it last night, but I had to go to bed. Please please please please please submit!**

 **P.S. Just so everyone knows, Rani is a girl.**

 **P.S.S. I'm sorry this is so short.**


	2. District 4 Female: Marlin Aros

**A/N Hi everyone! So I finally got a pair of District partners, so here are the very first reapings! Yay! However, I still need more trubutes, so...yeah. Please submit!**

* * *

 **Marlin Aros**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I sigh and rub the salt out of my eyes. I am standing on the deck of my father's ship, and the waves are rather rough, but I don't mind. After all, I want to be a sea captain someday. I look down at the water as the boat pulls into the dock. The water is calmer here, and I can see my reflection. I am 5'5", and I have waist length black hair, olive skin, and sea blue eyes. I've been told I'm pretty.

I race down the gangplank as fast as I can, and head for Shelly's house. I stay with Shelly and her mom a lot. Shelly's mom was my mom's best friend. When my mother died giving birth to my younger sister, I ended up staying with Shelly and her mom while my dad was at sea. Shelly and I are best friends.

I open the door with my key, and step inside. Shelly and her mother are not home, they've already gone to the square for the Reaping. I run to my closet and pull out some random clothes: a turquoise dress with black sandals. I grab a seashell necklace and put it on. I run a brush through my hair and quickly braid it. Then I run out of the house, lock the door, and run to the town square.

I barely make it into the Reapings in time. After getting my finger pricked, I go to stand in the thirteen year-old girls' section. Now that I've stopped running, I feel a flutter of nervousness, but I quickly squash it. District 4 has volunteers almost every year. Even if I'm reaped, someone will volunteer.

At least I hope so.

I feel another flutter of nervousness as District 4's escort, Keeka Markus, steps up to the microphone "Hello, District 4!" she chirps "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she then plays the film about the Dark Days, but I don't pay attention to it. Instead, I stare at her. She's got bright green corkscrew curls and her skin is dyed pink. Her outfit is equally outlandish: she's wearing a bright blue tank top with lighter blue polka-dots and a ridiculously short bright blue miniskirt, and she's wearing the highest heels I have ever seen. The heels are dark blue.

The film ends, and Keeka squeals "Oh, I just love that film! Anywho, ladies first!" she reaches into the girl's ball and I close my eyes "Marlin Aros!" my eyes fly open and I suck in a breath, but I don't walk up to the stage.

I wait for someone to volunteer, but no one does. I feel hot tears start to prick at my eyes as I slowly start to walk up to the stage. Eventually, I reach the stage and walk up the stairs.

Keeka grins at me "Hello, Miss Aros! Now, let's pick our male tribute!" I stand on the stage, holding back tears, as Keeka pulls a name out the boy's ball "Kylo Tide!" before whoever Kylo Tide is can come up to the stage someone yells "I volunteer as tribute!" Keeka claps her hands and squeals "A volunteer! Come on up!" a handsome boy with tanned skin, golden blond hair, and blue eyes comes up to the stage. Keeka's grin widens "Hello, handsome! What's your name?" he smiles "Sebastian Rivers." she beams "What a lovely name! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your tributes!" the crowd applauds.

I can barely keep myself from crying as Sebastian and I shake hands.

Then I am being escorted into the Justice Building.

Once I'm in the goodbye room, I let the tears flow.

* * *

 **A/N Ok, so that's District 4's female tribute! Sorry it's a little short. I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to SuperSizedMcShizzle0403 for this awesome tribute!**


	3. District 4 Male: Sebastian Rivers

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the District 4 male's reaping. Please review!**

* * *

 **Sebastian Rivers**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I smile at Serena as we watch the waves crash on the beach. We have been here for a half-an-hour, and Lucas is still not here yet. Of course, it is nice to have a moment alone with my girlfriend. Unfortunately, the moment is fleeting "Hi lovebirds!" I close my eyes "Hello, Lucas." Lucas plops himself down on the sand in between me and Serena "What's up?" Serena smiles at him "Sebastian and I were just watching the waves." Lucas rolls his eyes "Boring! Come on, let's go to the reaping." Serena turns to me "For once, Lucas is right. After all, you're going to volunteer today, right?" I smile "Yup." the three of us get up and head to our respective homes.

I open the door to my house with my key, and step inside. Pearl, my older sister, looks up from her book when I come in "Hi Sebastian." I smile at her "Hi Pearl. Where are Mom and Dad?" "They've already left for the reaping." I sigh "Oh." she smiles sympathetically at me "You'd better go get ready, Sebastian." I go to my room, open my closet, and pull out a random outfit: khaki pants, a light blue polo shirt, and black shoes. I turn to look at myself in the mirror. I'm 6'1", and I have tanned skin, golden blond hair, and blue eyes. Once I'm satisfied with my appearance I head to the town square with Pearl, where I meet up with Lucas and Serena.

After getting our fingers pricked, Lucas and I go to the eighteen-year-old boys' section and Serena goes to the eighteen-year-old girls' section. Then we wait. Twenty minutes later, District 4's escort, Keeka Markus, steps up to the stage "Hello, District 4!" she chirps "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she then plays the film about the Dark Days, but I don't pay attention to it. I have seen it many times before. I only snap out of my daze when the female tribute is reaped "Marlin Aros!" Keeka shouts.

The girl doesn't come up to the stage, she probably thinks someone will volunteer. Unfortunately for her, no one will. None of the girls at the academy were qualified this year. Keeka grins at Marlin "Hello, Miss Aros! Now, let's pick our male tribute!" Keeka pulls a name out the boy's ball "Kylo Tide!" I grin to myself. This is it "I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. Keeka claps her hands and squeals "A volunteer! Come on up!" I smile and walk up to the stage. Keeka's already maniac grin widens "Hello, handsome! What's your name?" she asks "Sebastian Rivers." I say. She beams "What a lovely name! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your tributes!" the crowd applauds, and I smile and wave.

I notice that Marlin seems like she's about to cry, so I try to give her a reassuring smile, but I'm not sure she notices.

As I'm walking into the Justice Building, I make a promise to myself.

I am going to protect my District partner, even if I die in the process.

* * *

 **A/N Meet District 4's male tribute! Sorry it's a little short. I hope you liked it, and please review.**

 **P.S. Thanks to Greywolf44 for this great tribute!**

 **P.S.S. I really really really really need more tributes, so please please please please submit!**


	4. District 7 Female: Arabella Wisp

**A/N Hi everyone! I got another pair of District partners, so here are the District 7 reapings! Yay! I still need more tributes so please submit! The form is on my profile.**

* * *

 **Arabella Wisp**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I open the door to the bathroom of the medical center and walk over to the sinks. I start to wash my hands after a long morning of helping the sick and injured. I don't mind though. After all, that's why I took this internship. To help people. I look in the mirror above the sinks as I wash my hands. I have long, wavy brown hair that falls to about the middle of my torso. My hair is laced with strands of blond. I have large gold-flecked, green eyes and I am rather short.

As I walk home from the medical center, I think about today. Today is Reaping Day, the day I lost my uncle. Of course, I was too young to remember, but my uncle, Grover, was Reaped. He died in the Hunger Games.

When I arrive at my house, I open the door with my key, and my younger sister, Ivy, runs into my arms. She is five years old "Ari! You're home!" she squeals. I laugh "Yes, Ivy, I'm home." I pick her up and she giggles "How was your in-in..." "Internship?" she nods happily "Yeah! That!" suddenly, my mother, Maple, comes out of the kitchen. I smile at her "Hi, Mom." my mom smiles "Hi, Arabella. Are you ready for the Reaping?" I gasp "I'll go get ready now!" I race upstairs and put on the clothes I picked out last night: a long sleeved green shirt with my medical badge pinned on over my heart, and black stretchy pants. I grab my old sneakers with brown laces and put them on.

I run back downstairs, just in time for me and family to leave for the Reaping. My mother is holding Ivy in her arms and my father, Fletcher, is standing next to them. I give him a quick hug, and then we all leave for the town square.

After getting my finger pricked, I go to stand in the sixteen-year-old girls' section. I feel myself start to tremble slightly as the escort climbs the stairs to the stage. This year, District 7 has a new escort, a young man named Cobalt Heron. He grins joyously "Welcome everyone! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" he plays the film about the Dark Days, but by now my mind is mostly blank with fear, so I don't really pay attention. Once the film is over, he smiles again and says "Alright then! Ladies first, I suppose!" he reaches into the girls' ball and I bite my lip and hold my breath "Arabella Wisp!" I gasp, but then I feel strangely calm. I start repeating one sentence to myself _I'm saving a life, I'm saving a life, I'm saving a life_ , as I walk up to the stage. I even manage to muster up a slight smile for the cameras.

I stand on the stage next to Cobalt as he says "And now for the gentleman!" he reaches into the boys' ball and yells "Ryker Oakes!" a boy with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin comes up to the stage. The first thing I notice is the large scar on his face. The second thing I notice is that he is quite muscular. Cobalt grins and tells us to shake hands. We do.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building, and I still feel strangely calm.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and I realize exactly what just happened. I was Reaped.

I'm not just saving a life. I'm going into the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A/N Here's District 7's female tribute! I hope you liked her! Please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to EllaRoseEverdeen for Arabella!**


	5. District 7 Male: Ryker Oakes

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's District 7's male tribute! I hope you like him!**

* * *

 **Ryker Oakes**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I toss the ax at the carved target on a tree, and it hits it dead center. My friend Landon laughs "Nice one Ryker." I smile slightly "Thanks, Landon." he stands up from the log he was sitting on and stretches "Well, I'd better get home." I scowl at the reminder of what day it is. It's Reaping Day.

Landon gets a concerned look on his face "You okay?" I shake my head. I never am. Not since Aspen died. Landon sighs "I'll see you at the square, okay?" I nod. I don't feel like talking today.

As I walk home from the woods, I think about a Reaping Day two years ago, the day my older brother, Aspen, volunteered to go to his death. He volunteered to protect his girlfriend, Luci, who was Reaped. She repaid him by going crazy and killing him in the bloodbath. He was eighteen. My family hasn't been the same since.

I finally arrive at my house, and I open the door with my key. My other older brother, Ardyn, isn't home. My father, Lucas, and my mother, Cinder, are also gone. They have already left for the town square. My father always has to go with my mother these days. She's not herself. She spends most of her time grieving since Aspen's death. I decide I don't have time to change, so I lock the door behind me and go to the town square. I don't really care that I'm still wearing my dusty logging uniform.

After I get my finger pricked, I go to stand in the seventeen-year-old boys' section. I notice that we have a new escort this year, but I don't know his name. He looks rather strange though. He has shoulder-length, metallic gold hair and cobalt skin. He's wearing a metallic silver suit and matching shoes. He grins gleefully "Welcome everyone! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" he plays the film about the Dark Days, but I really don't care, so I don't pay attention. Before I know it, the escort is calling the male tribute's name "Ryker Oakes!" I suddenly start having a flashbacks of Aspen's death, and, as I walk up to the stage, I glare at Landon, who is opening his mouth to volunteer. I try to look tough, I don't care if I look like a threat. I know I'm fairly handsome, I'm 6'3" and I have a mop of jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I can get sponsors.

My District partner looks surprisingly calm as we shake hands.

I hold back the images of Aspen's death as I am escorted into the Justice Building.

Once I'm in the goodbye room, I sink to the floor, with my head in my hands.

I can't believe this is happening.

* * *

 **A/N So that's District 7's male tribute. I hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to h. g. fanboyyy .03 for Ryker!**


	6. District 1 Female: Alara Turquoise

**A/N Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! I got another pair of District partners, so here are the District 1 Reapings! Yay! Please review!**

* * *

 **Alara Turquoise**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

I throw the knife in my hand at one of the dummies. It hits the dummy right in the heart, a perfect shot. I smirk, and pick up another knife. This one hits the dummy right in the throat, another fatal wound. I am picking up a third knife when I hear a voice "Nice shot!" I turn around to see one of my friends, Zorah, walking towards me. I smile "I know." she laughs "I'm serious, Alara! You're totally going to crush it in the Arena!" my smile widens "Was there ever any doubt?" she shakes her head "Nope!" I grin "Good. Now I'm going to go get ready for the Reaping." she smiles "Okay! I can't wait to see your look!" I just roll my eyes and walk away. Zorah can be kind of dumb sometimes, but she's a lot like me. Ruthless and dangerous.

I swagger out of the Academy and walk towards my house. Once I get there, I unlock the door with my key and step inside. My parents aren't home. They are both trainers at the Academy, so they won't be home until right before the Reaping. I run to my room and open my closet. I spend several minutes choosing an outfit: an expensive, flowing, white silk dress and a pair of glittery gold high heels. After I get dressed, I look at myself in the mirror. I have chest-length, flaxen-colored hair and yellow-green eyes. My skin is fairly pale, and I am 5'7". I'm beautiful and I know it.

I decide to get to the Reapings early, after all, I don't want to miss my chance to volunteer.

After getting my finger pricked, I go to stand in the seventeen-year-old girls' section. While I wait, I wonder who my District partner will be.

About twenty minutes later, everyone is gathered in the town square, and the escort bounds up on stage. She is new, in fact, this is her first year as an escort. I remember her name is Mimi Picardi. She skips up to the microphone and giggles "Hello, District 1! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" then she plays the film about the Dark Days. I pay close attention to it, like I do every year.

After the film, everyone applauds, and Mimi giggles again "Alright, alright, settle down. Now, to chose our lovely lady tribute!" she makes a big show of digging around in the girls' reaping ball before finally pulling out a name "Jemma Diamond!" before whoever Jemma Diamond is can even move, I scream "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Mimi claps her hands "Yay! A volunteer! Come on up!" I bound up the stairs to the stage. Mimi squeals "And what might your name be, dear?" I grin "I'm Alara Turquoise, and I'm coming back with that crown!" the crowd roars. I grin triumphantly. They love me. Mimi claps her hands for silence "Calm down, everyone! It's time to pick our handsome gentleman!" she skips over to the boys' reaping ball and, once again, makes a big show of picking the name "Evan Stone!" instantly, a deep voice yells "I volunteer as tribute!" Mimi squeals again "Come on up!" a handsome boy with ashen blond hair, green eyes, and tanned skin climbs up the stairs. Mimi bats her eyelashes at him "What's your name, handsome?" "Jade Legacy." Mimi turns back to the crowd and raises her arms "And there you have it everyone! Let's have a big round of applause for your tributes, Alara Turquoise and Jade Legacy!" the crowd applauds furiously, and I smile widely.

Then Mimi tells us to shake hands, and we do.

Then I'm being escorted to the Justice Building.

I can't stop smiling.

Once I'm the goodbye room, I start to laugh.

This is going to be awesome.

* * *

 **A/N And there you have it! Meet District 1's female tribute! She's a real piece of work, isn't she?**

 **But guys, seriously. I need more tributes. The spots that are open are: the male from D9 and the male from D11.**

 **P.S. Thanks to h. g. fanboyyy . 03 for this great tribute!**


	7. District 1 Male: Jade Legacy

**A/N Here's the District 1 Male tribute! I hope you like him! Please review! And please please please submit!**

* * *

 **Jade Legacy**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I toss a throwing spear at a dummy, and it hits the dummy in the chest. I sigh, walk over to the dummy, and pull the spear out. I put the spear back on the spear rack, and walk out of the Academy.

As I walk home, I think about what I'm about to do. I'm about to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I know why I want to do this, but I'm still a tad nervous. The reason why I want to volunteer is for my mother. She is the kindest person I know, and ever since my father died when I was twelve, I've been training so that my mother and I can live in comfort.

Eventually, I reach my house. I open the door with my key and step inside. My mother is waiting for me "Hi, Jade." I smile "Hey, Mom." she gives me a hug and then looks into my eyes "You know you don't have to do this, right?" I nod "But I want to." she sighs, and then nods "I know." she gives me a light shove "Now go get ready!" I laugh, and then run upstairs to my room.

I grab the clothes I laid out the night before: a green polo shirt and a new pair of pants. After I get dressed, I glance at myself in the mirror. I have ashen blond hair and emerald green eyes. My skin is tanned, and I am taller than most boys my age.

I run back downstairs and smile at my mother "What do you think?" she smiles "I can't believe my little boy is all grown up." she wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath "Alright, come on. We'd better get to the Reaping." I nod and we walk out the door.

A couple minutes later, me and my mom arrive at the town square. I get my finger pricked, and then I go to stand in the seventeen-year-old boys' section.

Then the escort, Mimi Picardi, bounds onstage and my eyes widen. She looks very...interesting. She has fluffy, white blond hair piled on top of her head in an elaborate bun, and she is wearing a pink tiara. Her dress is ridiculously short, bright pink, and covered in ruffles. It even has puffy sleeves. She's wearing white stockings with pink polka-dots, and her pink shoes have unbelievably high heels. To top it all off, she's got a pink lace parasol that has a fluffy pink pom-pom on top.

I'm so busy staring at Mimi that I don't notice the film about the Dark Days or the Reaping of the female tribute. I only snap out of my daze when Mimi squeals "Evan Stone!" I take a deep breath. This is it "I volunteer as tribute!" Mimi squeals again "Come on up!" I slowly climb up the stairs, and when I reach the stage, Mimi bats her eyelashes at me "What's your name, handsome?" I sigh "Jade Legacy." Mimi turns back to the crowd and raises her arms "And there you have it everyone! Let's have a big round of applause for your tributes, Alara Turquoise and Jade Legacy!" Alara Turquoise. So that's my District partner's name.

I take a good look at her as we shake hands. She's pretty, but she looks way too happy to be here.

Then I am being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and I feel a flutter of nervousness.

What if I can't do this?

* * *

 **A/N Meet the District 1 male tribute! I don't know about you guys, but I like him waaaayyyy better than Alara!**

 **Who do you guys like better?**

 **Who do you think will make in farther?**

 **And everyone, don't forget to submit!**

 **P.S. Thanks to BloodedInk for this awesome tribute!**


	8. District 10 Female: Eve Martinez

**A/N Hi everyone! I got another pair of District partners, so here are the District 10 Reapings! Yay!**

* * *

 **Eve Martinez**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I giggle as a small bird lands on the lawn in front of me "Hi, little birdie." the tiny little bird cocks its head at me. I smile "Want some birdseed?" I sprinkle some birdseed on the ground in front of me, and the little bird pecks it up. Suddenly, I hear a deep voice yell "Shoo! Shoo, you stupid birds!" the tiny bird flies away. I feel tears well up in my eyes as my father shakes his head at me "Eve, what have I told you about feeding those filthy flying rats?" I sniff "They're my friends." he rolls his eyes "Never mind. Come into the house. You need to get ready for the Reaping." I sigh and stand up. I don't understand the Reaping.

I go into the house and walk down the hall to my room. I pick out a pretty white dress and some scuffed brown shoes. Once I'm dressed, I go to the bathroom to look in the mirror, since the bathroom is the only room in my house with a mirror. I have long, curly black hair and light brown eyes. I have dark skin, and I am average height. I'm a little chubby.

My father closes up his butcher shop and we start walking to the town square. I wince as we walk past the dark alleyways filled with trash, and the shacks that house the poorest of our district. I am troubled by all the poverty around me, unlike my father.

I used to try to sneak food to the poor, but then Father caught me and I had to stop.

A couple minutes later, we reach the square.

After I get my finger pricked, I go to stand in the twelve-year-old girls' section.

Then the escort mounts the stage. I struggle to remember her name. Delly? Dani? Delaney, that's it. Delaney Trix. She's been District 10's escort for as long as I can remember, but I always struggle to remember her name. She looks nice, with shoulder-length, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She has tanned skin, and she's fairly short. The only thing Capitol-like about her is the fact that she has gold and red jewels embedded in her skin. The jewels make pretty, swirling patterns on her face and neck. She is wearing an ankle-length, short-sleeved, light brown dress with a cherry red belt and matching slippers.

She smiles sadly at the crowd and walks up to the microphone "Hello, District 10. I guess it's time to chose your tributes." she speaks softly and kindly, but sadly. She walks over to the girls' reaping ball "Ladies first." she reaches into the ball and quickly grabs a name "Eve Martinez." I look around, wondering why everyone is looking at me.

And then I freeze.

Eve Martinez is me.

I start to cry as I walk up to the stage, and I feel like I can't breathe.

I wonder why no one volunteered.

Delaney looks sad as she says "And now for our gentleman." she reaches into the boys' reaping ball "Brent Shepard." a very tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin comes out of the eighteen-year-old boys' section. I stare up at him as he comes to stand beside me. Delaney takes a deep breath "District 10, I give you your tributes!" no one claps.

I'm still crying when Brent and I shake hands.

And then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building, and I'm still crying.

Then I'm the goodbye room, and I wonder if the tears will ever stop.

* * *

 **A/N So there's District 10's female tribute! I hope you like her as much as I do!**

 **P.S. Thanks to BabyRue11 for this great tribute!**


	9. District 10 Male: Brent Shepard

**A/N Here's District 10's male tribute! I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

 **Brent Shepard**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I scoop some more eggs onto my plate, earning me an angry look from Mia, my little sister. Cristina, my twin, rolls her eyes at the both of us "Honestly, you two. Mia, if you want some more eggs ask if you can have more eggs! And Brent, slow it down a bit. Other people want to eat too." Mia and I glance at each other, and then we both start laughing. Cristina has always been the peacemaker of our family.

Just then, Dad pushes back his chair and sighs "I think you three," he gestures to me, Cristina, and Mia "should go and get ready for the Reaping." I sigh "Okay, Dad." I go upstairs to my room, and pull some random clothes out of my closet: a black polo shirt with khaki pants and a pair of sturdy boots. Once I'm dressed I look at myself in the mirror. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I am 6'0".

Suddenly, I hear pounding on the door "Brent, your girlfriend's here!" I smile "Ok, Cristina, I'll be out in a minute!" I smooth my hair and then race downstairs. My girlfriend, Bella Maddox, is waiting for me. I smile at her and give her a hug "Hi, Bella." she grins "Hey, Brent. Ready for the Reapings?" I suppress a shudder "As ready as I'll ever be." Bella playfully punches my arm "Come on! It's our last year! You should be happy!" I shrug "I guess I'm just a little nervous." she sighs "I am too. But we'll be fine. We have to be." I take a deep breath and nod, before yelling "Mom! Dad! I'm going to the Reapings with Bella!" "Ok!" Mom yells back "Be careful!" I sigh "We will!" then Bella and I walk out the door.

On our way to the Reapings, we meet up with my best friend, James Lewis, and the three of us walk to the Reapings together.

After getting my finger pricked, I go to stand in the eighteen-year-old boys' section. James joins me a few seconds later.

We don't have to wait long for the escort, Delaney Trix, to mount the stage. As far as escorts go, she's nice. She always seems genuinely sad when she reaps someone. She is smiling sadly as she says "Hello, District 10. I guess it's time to chose your tributes." she skips the film about the Dark Days. Delaney walks slowly over to the girls' reaping ball, and pulls out a name "Eve Martinez." there is a slightly awkward silence, and then I hear a wail coming from the twelve-year-old girls' section. I wince. It's always sad when a twelve-year-old is reaped.

Delaney's eyes actually look a little moist as she says "And now for our gentleman." she reaches into the boys' reaping ball and I hold my breath "Brent Shepard." my eyes widen, and I spot James staring at me in horror.

After what feels like years, I finally regain the ability to move. I walk up to the stage, trying to look as brave as I can.

Delaney wipes her eyes furiously and then says "District 10, I give you your tributes!" no one claps. I'm glad about that.

Eve is still crying as we shake hands.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building, and I feel sick and numb and angry all at once.

And then I'm in the goodbye room, and I can only form one coherent thought.

I'm going to be a tribute in 70th Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so sorry that this is late. But I hope you like Brent, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to Greywolf44 for this amazing tribute!**


	10. District 2 Female: Topaz Boulder

**A/N Hi everyone! More Reapings! Yay! Just so everyone knows, I still have some spots left open, so PLEASE SUBMIT! I really need more tributes! Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Topaz Boulder**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I do one final pull-up before collapsing onto the mat below the pull-up bar. My father sighs "I guess that's enough. Now go get ready for the Reaping." he walks off, leaving me sitting on the ground. I wipe sweat out of my eyes and groan as I get to my feet.

I stagger upstairs to my room and take a shower. Once I'm done with that, I walk over to my closet and pick out an outfit: black dress pants and a white blouse. I put on the clothes, and then I put on a pair of combat boots.

After I'm done getting dressed, I walk over to the mirror to make sure I look up to my father's standards. I have waist-length, shiny black hair with an electric blue streak in it and big, baby blue eyes. I have pale skin, and I am 5'4". I decide to pull my hair back in a ponytail, and then I'm ready. I walk downstairs "Dad? I'm ready to go!" my dad bounds out of the kitchen with a huge grin on his face "Great! Let me just finish up the dishes." a couple minutes later, he runs out of the kitchen, grabs a coat from the coat closet, and opens the door "Come on, Topaz." I sigh and walk out the door. Dad quickly catches up to me "I'm so proud of you! I just know you'll come back a Victor!" I sigh again. The truth is, I'm sure if I want to volunteer, but if I don't...well, my dad won't be happy. And he's a Victor, so everyone tries very hard to stay on his good side. Including me. So I'm going to volunteer. Even though I could die, just like Geo did.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of Geo, but I hold them back. Careers don't cry.

Unfortunately, despite my best efforts, I keep thinking about Geo. I was only nine years old when he volunteered, but I still remember it as clear as day. He wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps, but he ended up dying.

I wonder what would have happened if Geo had won. Would I have to volunteer?

I shake my head, forcing those thoughts out of my mind. I can't think about what might have been. I have to focus on the task at hand.

About ten minutes later, Dad and I arrive at the town square.

After getting my finger pricked, I go to stand in the eighteen-year-old girls' section. Fortunately, I don't have to wait long for the escort to skip on stage. Aquamarine Lockheart is a relatively new escort, she's only been doing this for two years. For a Capitolian, she's pretty nice. Aquamarine smiles at the crowd "Hello, District 2! Are you ready to meet your tributes?" the crowd roars. She grins and spreads her arms "Then here we go!" she plays the film about the Dark Days, which I pay attention to, but only because my dad wants me to. After the film, Aquamarine grins "Alright, District 2! Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time to pick our lovely lady!" the crowd screams with joy, and I take a deep breath. This is it. My chance to make my dad proud. Aquamarine carefully reaches into the girls' reaping ball and pulls out a slip "Carmelita Talon!" I swallow, deciding to wait until Aquamarine actually calls for volunteers. I tell myself I'm just following protocol, but really, I'm just trying to postpone the moment when I'll have to volunteer.

A pretty, dark haired girl comes out of the fourteen-year-old girls' section and mounts the stage, smiling at the cameras. She's clearly enjoying her moment of fame. Aquamarine smiles widely "Any volunteers for Carmelita?" I take another deep breath "I-I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, my voice cracking at the end. Aquamarine brightens visibly "Excellent, a volunteer!" Carmelita gets off the stage, and I get on the stage. Aquamarine grins at me "What's your name?" I swallow "Topaz Boulder." she smiles and pats me on the shoulder "Well, I appreciate that you followed protocol. Looks like we've got ourselves a polite girl this year, huh?" the crowd screams. I feel sick. Aquamarine doesn't seem to notice "Now for our handsome gentleman!" the crowd roars again as Aquamarine walks over to the boys' reaping ball and pulls out a name "Jason Bradford!" before whoever Jason Bradford is can even move, an unusually high-pitched voice yells "I volunteer as tribute!" my eyes widen as a boy comes out of the sixteen-year-old boys' section. The sick feeling in my stomach intensifies. Aquamarine grins at the boy "What's your name?" he smiles confidently "Atlas Addison." she smiles "What a lovely name!" then she turns back to the crowd "There you have it, District 2! Let's hope one of these two comes home with the crown!" the crowd cheers.

Then Aquamarine tells me and Atlas to shake hands.

I fight to prevent my hand from shaking.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and I swallow hard, feeling tears prick at my eyes.

I hope my father is proud of me.

* * *

 **A/N That's District 2's female tribute! She's not exactly a typical Career, is she? Now, for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Topaz?**

 **Any thoughts on Atlas so far?**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	11. District 2 Male: Atlas Addison

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's District 2's male tribute! Yay!**

* * *

 **Atlas "Red" Addison**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I roll out of my bed with a groan. I had been to this crazy party at my best friend Jace's house, and now I have a huge hangover. I get up off the floor, stagger to my closet, and pull out my reaping clothes: a dark suit and some dress shoes. I feel a twinge of sadness as I put on the suit, remembering the last time I wore it, but I quickly force the memory out of my head.

I groan again as pain pierces my skull, and then I remember that one of my friends, Jayde Williams, has a super cool (but super gross) hangover cure. I silently walk out of the house, being careful not to wake my parents, and head off to Jayde's house.

On the way, I run into Jace, who starts going on about the party last night, until I say "Dude, please be quiet. I have an awful hangover." Jace sighs "Okay, man. It was an epic party, though, right?" I nod "Yes. That's why I'm hungover." he laughs and says "Yeah, I'm hungover too. But I'm used to it." then we walk in silence to Jayde's house.

When we get there, I knock on the door, and Jayde opens it quickly, shushing me "Shhhhh!" she whispers "Don't wake up my parents!" Jace and I nod in understanding, and we all walk silently to the kitchen. Jayde closes the door "You need a hangover cure, don't you?" she says. I nod "Yup." she sighs and starts pulling a bunch of random stuff out the cupboards, and then she pours it all in to a pot with some water in it, and then she boils it for about five minutes. When it's done, she pours about half of it into a glass "Here, Red. Suppress your gag reflex and you should be fine." I raise one eyebrow at her, but she just rolls her eyes.

I down the whole glass in one gulp, even though it's absolutely disgusting. I slam the cup down on the counter "That's gross. Oh, that's disgusting." Jayde smirks "The moral of this story is," she fills up another cup and hands it to Jace "don't get drunk." Jace nearly chokes on the hangover cure "Oh, man, that stuff is poison!" Jayde sighs "No, it's the cure for the poison." after Jace has a glass of water, the three of us talk about school and stuff for a little bit, and then Jace says "So, we meeting up to watch the Hunger Games?" my stomach drops into my shoes "Actually, I'm not going to be here for the Hunger Games." Jayde cocks her head "What do you mean?" I take a deep breath "I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. I'm volunteering." both Jace's jaw drops and Jayde launches into a lecture about how I shouldn't be volunteering because I'm only sixteen, and I listen for a little bit, but then I say "The Academy picked me. I have to." Jayde falls silent and Jace says "Dude, I told you going to that place was a bad idea." I shake my head "Guys, I'll be fine. Besides, isn't all this stuff supposed to happen in the goodbye room?" Jayde punches me in the arm "Not funny. You can't do this." I sigh "I'm going to." they both fall silent, until Jayde says "Well, then, Mace and I will support you." she squeezes my hand. I feel my eyes well up, and I think I might cry, and then the moment is ruined by Jace "How come you keep getting my name wrong?" then Jayde and I crack up.

We talk about random stuff for another fifteen minutes, and then I look at the clock "Oh my gosh. It's almost time for the Reapings, we'd better go!" Jayde, Jace, and I all run out of Jayde's house, and, within a couple of minutes, we arrive at the town square.

After getting our fingers pricked, Jace and I go to stand in the sixteen-year-old boys' section.

A few seconds later, the escort, Aquamarine Lockheart, skips onto the stage. She's actually doesn't look that bad this year, with pixie-cut turquoise hair, glittery gold flowers tattooed on her cheeks, dark brown skin, and large, doe-like brown eyes. Her outfit isn't too bad either: a knee-length, short-sleeved, turquoise tutu dress with gold high heels.

I'm so busy looking at her that I completely miss the film about the Dark Days, and I only start paying attention to what's going on when Aquamarine calls out "Carmelita Talon!" and pretty girl with black hair and dark brown eyes comes out of the fourteen-year-old girls' section. I'm surprised. Normally, someone volunteers before the Reaped person even has a chance to move. Carmelita smiles and waves at the cameras, enjoying her moment in the spotlight. Aquamarine smiles at her, and then says "Any volunteers for Carmelita?" there is a moment of silence, and then someone says "I-I volunteer as tribute!" Aquamarine grins "Excellent, a volunteer!" Carmelita skips off the stage, and another girl gets on the stage. She has long, shiny black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and light skin, but the thing I notice most about her is the single streak of electric blue in her hair "What's your name?" Aquamarine asks. She swallows and then says "Topaz Boulder." she smiles and pats Topaz on the shoulder "Well, I appreciate that you followed protocol. Looks like we've got ourselves a polite girl this year, huh?" the crowd screams. Then Aquamarine says "Now for our handsome gentleman!" the crowd cheers as she bounces over to the boys' reaping ball. My palms begin to sweat, and I tell myself it's from anticipation, but really, it's from nervousness "Jason Bradford!" before whoever Jason Bradford is can even move, I yell "I volunteer as tribute!" I walk up to the stage, and Aquamarine grins at me "What's your name?" I take a deep breath and smile confidently "Atlas Addison." she smiles at me "What a lovely name!" then she turns back to the crowd "There you have it, District 2! Let's hope one of these two comes home with the crown!" the crowd cheers.

Then Aquamarine tells me and Topaz to shake hands, and we do. I notice that Topaz looks a little sick.

Then I'm escorted into the Justice Building, and I still feel mostly confident, but a little nervous.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and the full weight of what I'm attempting crashes down on me.

And I realize something.

I don't know if I can do this.

* * *

 **A/N Whew! I'm really nervous about this chapter, because Atlas is an awesome tribute and it was obvious from the form that his creator worked really hard on him. So I hope I did him justice. Now for some questions!**

 **What do you think of Atlas?**

 **What do you think his relationship will be with Topaz?**

 **How do you think our D2 Careers shape up against D1 and D4's Careers?**

 **As always, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to The Girl With The Knives for Atlas! He's awesome!**


	12. District 3 Female: Dayta Flash

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the first part of District 3's reapings! Yay! Whoo-hoo!**

 **Sorry. I'm very excited.**

* * *

 **Dayta Flash**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

My fingers fly, weaving wires together. I am repairing my family's toaster. I just hope it doesn't blow up like the light fixture in my room did. A couple seconds later, I'm done "Okay, Mom. Try it out now." my mom smiles and puts a piece of bread in the toaster. There is a tense pause, and then the toast pops up. The toaster does not explode. I grin, and bounce off the stool I was kneeling on "Yes! It worked!" Mom smiles at me "Yes. It did." then she looks at the clock "Uh oh. You'd better go get ready for the Reaping, honey." I stop doing my victory dance "Oh. Right." I slowly walk upstairs, feeling nervous. It's my first Reaping.

I go into my room and see my dog, Cyrkit, waiting for me. He's soft and fluffy and light brown, and, unlike most stuff in my house, he is not a machine. I pick him up and give him a cuddle, and then I go over to my closet to pick out an outfit. I end up choosing a knee-length, short-sleeved, black dress with white polka-dots and a pair of black boots with while laces. I walk over to my mirror and look at myself. I have shoulder-length, straight black hair and almond-shaped, dark brown eyes. I have pale skin and I am 4'10".

I race back downstairs to see my parents waiting by the door. I give my dad a hug and then we walk out the door. I feel a flutter of nervousness in my stomach as we reach the town square.

I wonder if I'll be reaped.

Immediately after I have that thought, I force it out of my head. My name is only in the reaping ball once.

I'll be fine.

Right?

After I get my finger pricked, I go to stand in the twelve-year-old girls' section. I start to shake as the escort comes on stage. I don't know his name, but he looks totally bizarre. He has brilliant yellow dreadlocks and his skin is dyed purple with white stripes. His eyes are a scary shade of acid green, and he's wearing a rainbow colored suit with rhinestone-covered shoes. He grins, and when he does, I notice that his teeth are inlaid with diamonds "Heeeelllllloooo, District 3!" he yells "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I wince at how loud his voice is. He plays the film about the Dark Days, and gives a running commentary as it's playing. When the film is finally over he says "Aaaaannnnndddd now, to pick your tributes!" he literally leaps over to the girls' reaping ball "Girls first!" he reaches into the reaping ball, and I bite my lip "DAYTA FLASH!" he yells.

My eyes widen, and I scream and try to run. I barely make it ten feet before two Peacekeepers grab my arms and march me up to the stage. I burst into tears. The escort looks mildly uncomfortable as he says "Um, anyway, now for the guys!" he walks over to the boys' reaping ball "Paris Alexander!" there is a long pause and then the escort says "Paris Alexander, can you come up here please?" then a boy with white-blond hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He's visibly shaking as he comes up to the stage. The escort looks highly displeased as he says "Well, District 3, there you have it. Your tributes. Let's just hope they make it past the bloodbath, huh?" no one applauds, or does anything, really.

The escort rolls his scary acid green eyes and tells me and Paris to shake hands. My palm is slick with sweat and wet from wiping away tears and his is shaking.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building, and I'm still crying.

And then I'm the goodbye room, and I wipe away my tears.

I take a deep breath.

I have to be strong.

I've always been a fighter, and I'm not about to stop fighting now.

* * *

 **A/N Dayta's a spunky one, isn't she? I think I'm already attached to her. Now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Dayta?**

 **What did you think of her reaction to being reaped?**

 **Do you think she'll make it far in the Games?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to SuperSizedMcShizzle0403 for Dayta! I hope you don't mind that I changed a few things.**


	13. District 3 Male: Paris Alexander

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the District 3 male's reaping!**

* * *

 **Paris Alexander**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

I take a bite of bacon and listen to the rest of my family talk. I sigh quietly and then say "Can I please be excused? I want to go to Haley's house before the Reapings." Mom nods "Okay. But get dressed in your Reaping Day clothes first." I nod and then get up from the table. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong in this family, because I'm so different from the rest of them. I'm quiet and submissive, while they're all fiery and independent. My parents are openly against the Hunger Games, while I'm more toned-down. And it doesn't help that my older brother, Kaleb, is pretty much the perfect son that my parents wanted.

I sigh and push those thoughts out of my head as I put on an outfit: loose black jeans, a black hoodie, and my old, rust colored converse that used to be bright red. Then I run out the door and head for the richer part of town, where my best friend, Haley Stone, lives.

When I arrive at her house, I dig the spare key out of a potted rose bush and open the door. I come over here so often that I'm practically family to the Stones. Mr and Mrs Stone say hello to me as I pass, and I wave back at them. Then I run upstairs to Haley's room. She brightens when she sees me "Good, you're here." she holds up two dresses: a bright pink, long-sleeved, ankle-length one that is covered in ruffles, and a knee-length, tank-top-style-sleeved, red wine-colored one with with a lighter red chiffon overlay. I point to the red wine-colored one "That one. Definitely." she grins "Thanks." she darts into her private bathroom to change, and when she comes out, she twirls around "Well?" I give her two thumbs up "You look awesome." she smiles "Thanks." she pulls out a pair of burgundy ballet flats and puts them on. Then she goes and stands in front of her full-length mirror, and starts doing her long, straight, dark brown hair "How do you think I should do my hair?" I shrug "I dunno. I like that french-braid thing though. It looks good on you." she smiles "French braid it is then." when she's done, she inspects her work "Dang, I'm good at this hair stuff." I laugh and she turns around "So? What do you think?" I bite my lip "It needs something..." she gasps "I know! A necklace!" she skips over to her jewelry box and picks out a delicate looking necklace with a golden, filigree flower pendant. She puts it on "Perfect." I smile "You look amazing." she smirks "I know." then we both crack up.

When we finally stop laughing, Haley asks "Are you nervous for the Reapings?" I shrug "I don't know, I mean, I haven't taken any tesserae, so..." she smiles, and then looks at the clock "Come on, we'd better go." we both run out of Haley's house and head for the town square.

After I get my finger pricked, I go to stand in the fifteen-year-old boys' section. I feel my palms start to get sweaty and I wipe them on my jeans. Just then, the escort bounds on stage. His name is Remy Oberman, and I've heard my parents say he's the craziest escort District 3 has ever had. I believe them. He grins maniacally, showing off his diamond-inlaid teeth "Heeeelllllloooo, District 3!" he yells "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" he then proceeds to play the film about the Dark Days, during which he provides a running commentary. When the film is finally over, he screams "Aaaaannnnndddd now, to pick your tributes!" he literally leaps over to the girls' reaping ball "Girls first!" he reaches into the reaping ball, and I hold my breath, hoping it's not Haley "DAYTA FLASH!" he yells. I sigh in relief, just as a scream comes from the twelve-year-old girls' section. A little girl with black hair and dark brown eyes tries to run, but two Peacekeepers grab her arms and drag her onto the stage. She bursts into tears. Remy looks mildly uncomfortable as he says "Um, anyway, now for the guys!" I clench my fists as a Remy walks over to the boys' reaping ball "Paris Alexander!" I freeze. It couldn't have been me, I must have heard wrong "Paris Alexander, could you come up here please?" my shoulders sag. I guess I did hear right after all. I slowly walk up to the stage. I can feel myself shaking. Remy looks highly displeased as he says "Well, District 3, there you have it. Your tributes. Let's just hope they make it past the bloodbath, huh?" no one applauds, or does anything, really.

Then Remy tells me and the little girl, Dayta, to shake hands. Her palm is wet, probably from a mixture of sweat and tears, and mine is shaking.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building, and I can't stop shaking.

And then I'm in the goodbye room, and I burst into tears.

I'm going into the Hunger Games.

I'm going to die.

* * *

 **A/N I love District 3's tributes so much! *Squeals loudly* They're both just so cute! And they're going to be so hard to kill *Sobs***

 **Ahem, anyway, questions:**

 **What do you think of Paris?**

 **How do you think he compares to Dayta?**

 **Who do you think will make it farther?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to The Girl With The Knives for Paris! I hope I wrote him well!**


	14. District 5 Female: Sierra Isaak

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm very excited right now, because I got another pair of District partners! Yay! Now, without further ado, I give you District 5's female tribute!**

* * *

 **Sierra Isaak**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I dart silently through a open window of a house. I am raiding this particular house for food. I smirk to myself, wondering why people don't at least close their windows. I grab a loaf of bread off of the counter and some fruit out of a bowl and stuff the food in the many pockets of my ragged coat. I open a cupboard, hoping to find some extra goodies hidden somewhere, and, sure enough, there is a bag of some kind of candy tucked in corner of the cupboard.

In another cupboard, I find a box of pastries, and, in a third cupboard, I find some strips of dried meat and jar of flour. Not the tesserae grain I eat on a regular basis, no, this is real flour, the kind bakery bread is made of. I grin as I tuck the jar carefully into my pocket. At the very least, I can sell the flour for a pretty penny on the black market.

Suddenly, I hear a creaking noise coming from the front door. I slip silently out the window, making sure to leave it open. That way, the owner of this house won't realize that I raided his or her kitchen until I'm long gone.

I make my way back to the alley that I live in, feeling pretty pleased with myself. I can have a Reaping Day feast before I actually have to go to the Reaping. I plop down on the ground behind a trash can in my alley, and pull out some of the food. I rip the loaf of bread in half, grab an apple out of my pocket, pull out three strips of dried meat, and fish out a couple of candies. I barely taste the food I eat it so fast.

Then I take off my coat and stuff it in a trash can. I don't want anyone picking my pockets while I'm at the Reaping. I run my fingers through my hair and brush some of the dirt off my clothes and face. I don't care that I'm wearing a filthy, tight brown shirt and a pair of patched pants and extremely scuffed boots. I don't have any pretty clothes, so I make do with what I've got.

Once I'm ready for the Reaping, I step out of my alley and into the street, blending in with the rest of the kids heading for the Reaping. Normally, if I'm in crowd like this, I'd pick a few pockets and maybe end up in a fight, but right now there are a lot of Peacekeepers around, so I restrain myself.

After I get my finger pricked, I go to stand in the sixteen-year-old girls' section. All the other sixteen-year-old girls give me weird looks because I'm not wearing a pretty dress or a fancy blouse and a cute skirt. I glare at all of them until they stop staring.

Just then, the escort bounds on stage, looking annoyingly perky. I roll my eyes. I hate Capitol people, with their weird fashions and their stupid accents. Like District 5's escort, for instance: he's got bright pink corkscrew curls and his skin is dyed green. He has brilliant purple eyes. His outfit is clearly supposed to represent District 5: he's wearing a dark gray suit with glowing lightning bolts on it, and his shoes are glowing yellow to match the lightning bolts. He looks utterly ridiculous. I don't know his name, and I don't want to.

He grins widely and says "Hello, District 5! Ready to meet your tributes?" no one answers, so he quickly plays the film about the Dark Days to cover the awkward pause. I smirk at his discomfort.

Pretty soon the film is done, and the Capitol idiot is talking again "That film is awesome! Now, let's pick District 5's tributes!" he walks over to the girls' reaping ball "Ladies first!" he reaches in, fishing around for a name, but I'm not worried. Sure, I've taken tesserae, but I'm still not worried. I look at the stage as the escort skips back over to the microphone "Sierra Isaak!" he yells. All the girls in my section turn and look at me, most of them have satisfied expressions on their faces. I clench my fists in fury as I walk up to the stage. The stupid escort grins at me "Well, well, well! You must be Sierra Isaak, our lucky girl tribute." I glare at him, refusing to answer. His smile wavers slightly "Anything you'd like to say to the audience?" once again, I refuse to answer, so the escort gives up "Anyway, let's get our boy tribute up here!" he bounces over to the boys' reaping ball and pulls out a name "Jasper Payne!" a slouching boy with chin-length black hair comes out of the sixteen-year-old boys' section, and I glare at him. The escort decides not to try to ask him any questions and says "Well, District 5, here are your tributes!" he glances at both of us "Quiet, aren't they?" this time, both Jasper and I glare at the escort.

The escort looks slightly upset as he tells me and Jasper to shake hands. We do, but very quickly. I wipe my palm on my filthy pants afterward.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room.

Then I punch a wall.

I hate the Capitol.

And I especially hate the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A/N I kinda like Sierra, but I kinda dislike her too. Let me know what you guys think of her! Now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Sierra?**

 **What do you think of the sneak peak you got of Jasper?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to BloodedInk for this great tribute!**

 **P.S.S. Does anyone remember Keeka Markus, the escort from D4? Well, if you do, she and this escort are brother and sister. Twins, to be exact. I just thought I'd tell you guys, in case anyone wanted know.**


	15. District 5 Male: Jasper Payne

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's District 5's male tribute!**

* * *

 **Jasper Payne**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I turn the page of the book I'm reading, and I wonder how long it will be before my grandfather tells me to get ready for the Reaping. Most people would be nervous, but I'm not. I haven't taken any tesserae, so I'm pretty safe.

Just then, I hear my grandfather "Jasper! Time to get ready for the Reaping!" I sigh "Ok." I roll off of my bed and walk over to my closet. I pick out the first clothes I see: an oversized white sweater, baggy black pants, and black sneakers. I look at myself in the mirror to make sure I look presentable. I have huge black eyes and black hair that comes all the way to my pointed chin. I am extremely pale and thin, and I'm kind of awkward looking. I'm very tall, but I slouch most of the time so it's difficult to tell. I brush my hair out of my eyes and run downstairs.

My grandfather and I live close to the town square, so it's not a very long walk.

After I get my finger pricked, I go to stand in the sixteen-year-old boys' section. I spot my rival, Louis Maerker, who grins at me and mouths 'I hope you get reaped.'. I glare at him.

I'm so focused on Louis that I don't notice that the escort, Dawn Markus, has come on stage until he yells "Hello, District 5! Ready to meet your tributes?" no one answers, so he quickly plays the film about the Dark Days to cover the awkward pause. I roll my eyes. I wish Dawn would just pick the tributes so we can all go home.

The film finally ends, and Dawn starts talking again "That film is awesome! Now, let's pick District 5's tributes!" he walks over to the girls' reaping ball "Ladies first!" he reaches in, dragging out the process of picking a tribute. I fight the urge to groan. I really don't care who it is, just as long as someone gets picked. Finally, after what feels like years, he goes back over to the microphone and yells "Sierra Isaak!" there's a moment of silence, and then a girl comes out of the sixteen-year-old girls' section. Her fists are clenched, probably with nervousness. I snort internally. Dawn grins at her "Well, well, well! You must be Sierra Isaak, our lucky girl tribute." she glares at him, and doesn't answer. His smile wavers slightly "Anything you'd like to say to the audience?" once again, she doesn't answer, so the escort gives up "Anyway, let's get our boy tribute up here!" he bounces over to the boys' reaping ball and pulls out a name "Jasper Payne!" my eyes widen for a split second, and then I wipe my face free of all emotion. As I walk up to the stage, I get a good look at my District partner. She has olive skin, striking blue eyes, and wavy black hair. She's got a couple of freckles on her face, and she's tall, like 5'10" or something. She has a scar running across the bridge of her nose. She's glaring at me. She's also covered in dirt.

Dawn decides not to bother trying to ask me any questions and says "Well, District 5, here are your tributes!" he glances at me and Sierra "Quiet, aren't they?" we both glare at him.

Dawn looks a little bit upset as he tells Sierra and I to shake hands. We do so as quickly as possible, and I notice her wiping her hand on her filthy, patched pants afterwards.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room.

And I feel nothing.

I'm not scared, I'm not nervous, I'm not crying.

I wonder if that's a good thing.

* * *

 **A/N I'm not sure if I like Jasper. He's kinda cold isn't he?**

 **Anyway, here's some questions:**

 **What do you think of Jasper?**

 **Do you think he and Sierra are similar?**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to Jayfish for this great tribute!**


	16. District 12 Male: Orlando Cimber

**A/N Hi everyone! I got another pair of District partners! Yay! Meet the District 12 Male!**

 **Yes, I'm switching it up. You'll see why in a minute.**

* * *

 **Orlando Cimber**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I toss a rock at into a puddle, causing a small splash. I sigh "This is boring." my friend Marcus nods "It's super boring, but it's not like we've got anything better to do." I sigh again "Fair point." I throw another rock "Ok, Levi, your turn." another one of my friends, Levi, sits down in front of the puddle, and I sit down on the front steps of Marcus's house. Levi throws a rock at the puddle, making a fairly large splash. Marcus laughs "How do you make such huge splashes with such small rocks?" Levi shrugs "I dunno. Practice, I guess." another friend of mine, Dawson, wrinkles his nose "I think we might do this too much." I sigh "It's still better than doing nothing. And it's definitely better than sitting around worrying about the..." my mouth suddenly goes dry, and I swallow hard "the Reaping." Dawson, Levi, and Marcus all wince.

All three of us take tesserae, so our chances of being Reaped are pretty high. My name is in the boys' reaping ball twenty times this year. Strangely, I'm not super worried. Sure, I'm a little nervous, but I'm not super worried.

I realize all four of us have been silent for almost five minutes, so I say "Guys, let's talk about something else." Dawson cocks his head "Like what?" I bite my lip "Um, well..." Marcus interrupts me "My sister Helene is marrying a merchant boy!" we all stare at him "That was...random." says Levi, after a couple minutes of awkward silence. Then we all start laughing.

Suddenly, Marcus's front door opens, and his mother yells "Marcus, come inside and get ready for the Reaping! As for the rest of you, go on home!" she makes shooing motions with her hands. Levi, Dawson, and I get and up and leave, and Marcus goes inside. We all know it's a bad idea to argue with Marcus's mother.

It doesn't take me long to get home. I open the door and walk inside to see my mother and father sitting at the table with my sister. They're all drinking that weak tea Anita likes so much. I smile "I'm home." Dad smiles "Mrs Harris sent you home, didn't she?" I nod "Yeah, she wanted Marcus to get ready for the Reaping." Mom looks at Anita "Speaking of which, you and your brother should go get ready. The Reaping starts soon." Anita nods, and pushes her chair back Ok, Mom. Come on, Orlando." the two of us walk upstairs to the room that we share.

Anita puts on a faded pink dress with gray buttons, and I put on a simple gray shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The shoes are almost worn through, but they're the only shoes I've got. As Anita is buttoning up her dress, one of the buttons falls off "Oh no!" she yelps. I laugh "Oh come on, sis! That's good luck!" she glares at me "How?" I smirk "It means you won't get Reaped. After all, you don't have to look good if you're not going to be onstage, right?" Anita starts laughing "I guess you're right." she tucks the button into her pocket.

We both head downstairs, and then we walk to the Reaping with our parents. We live in the Seam, so it's kind of a long walk, but we still get to the town square in time.

After I get my finger pricked, I go to stand in the fifteen-year-old boys' section. I jump slightly when I see the escort. She's new, our last escort was this old man who always laughed maniacally whenever he Reaped someone. I'm glad he's gone, and I hope this new escort will be nicer.

She grins at the crowd "Hello, District 12! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! I'm Effie Trinket, and I'm your new escort!" no one applauds. Effie clears her throat "Anyway, let's watch the film, shall we?" she plays the film about the Dark Days, and I start thinking about what I'm going to do once the Reaping is over. I decide I'm going to go over to Marcus's house and watch the Reaping recaps.

Suddenly, the escort starts talking again "Oh, I do like that film." she smiles "Now, to pick the tributes." she walks over to the girls' reaping ball, and starts to reach in. Then she stops "How about we switch it up a bit? Let's pick the gentleman first!" my eyes widen, and I hold my breath as Effie reaches into the boys' reaping ball and pulls out a name "Orlando Cimber!" I freeze for a second, then I run over to the stage "Well, what do you know?" I say "I was just about to volunteer!" I hear laughter coming from the crowd. They know that the thought of volunteering never crossed my mind. Hopefully I'll be able to fool the Capitol though. Judging from the delighted expression on Effie's face, I've fooled her "That's wonderful!" she says "Let's have a big hand for District 12's male tribute, Orlando Cimber!" no one claps. Effie sighs in exasperation "Well, now for the female tribute." she walks over to the girls' reaping ball, and I start thinking _Not Anita, not Anita, not Anita, not Anita, anyone but Anita_ , as Effie reaches into the girls' reaping ball. She pulls out a name, and then skips back over to the microphone "Charlotte Adams!" I breath a sigh of relief as a short blond girl stumbles out of the sixteen-year-old girls' section. She walks up to the stage and Effie smiles at her "Anything to say to your District, dear?" she shakes her head.

Effie turns to the crowd, grinning "Well, there you have it! District 12's tributes! May the odds be ever in their favor!" no one applauds. Effie scowls.

She's still scowling as she tells me and Charlotte to shake hands. Charlotte's hand is shaking slightly.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and I start to panic.

I feel sick to my stomach.

I don't know what to do.

* * *

 **A/N There's District 12's male tribute! I hope you like him! Now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Orlando?**

 **Any thoughts on Charlotte so far?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to Elim9 for this awesome tribute!**


	17. District 12 Female: Charlotte Adams

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the District 12 female!**

* * *

 **Charlotte Adams**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

I laugh as I drop down from the tree I was climbing. I lean against the trunk of the tree and wait for my best friend, Ash, to climb down. I hear a branch snap, and then Ash drops to the ground, except he drops from much higher than I did. I gasp and run to his side "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he takes a deep breath and then coughs "Yeah, I'm fine." I sigh in relief "Good." I hold out my hand "Come on. Let's get out of here." he takes my hand, and I pull him up. I blush as he holds on to my hand a little longer than necessary.

I'm completely in love with Ash, but I hate showing emotion, so I'm probably never going to tell him. I'm probably never going to tell anyone. I shake my head and force all thoughts about how I'm in love with Ash out of my head. Now is not a good time to be thinking of stuff like that, right now, I have to concentrate on getting out of the woods without being caught.

Just then, we reach the fence. Unlike most District 12 kids who sneak into the woods, Ash and I don't sneak under the fence to hunt. We come here to climb trees, and to just be free for a little while.

I feel sad as I slide carefully under the fence. I hate leaving the woods. In fact, if was going to tell Ash about...that, then I'd do it in the woods. Ash smiles at me "Well, I'd better head home. Kally worries." I laugh "She's only seven!" he shrugs "I know, but she still worries." I roll my eyes at the thought of Ash's happy-go-lucky little sister worrying about anything "Right. Well, then, you shouldn't keep her waiting." I say. He grins at me "See you later, Charlie." I wave "See you." then Ash runs off towards the Seam, while I head into town.

I walk over to the sweet shop, which is the shop my dad owns, and walk inside. I wave to my dad, who is standing behind the counter, and run upstairs. Mom is waiting for me "Charlotte! Where have you been?" she doesn't wait for me to answer before saying "Well, that doesn't matter now, just get in the bath, you're filthy!" I sigh "Yes, Mom." I know that there's no point in arguing with my mother when she gets all worked up.

I go into the bathroom, take off my grass-stained shirt and pants, and slide into the bathtub. The water is only lukewarm, but it still feels nice. I scrub my body with the good soap, the one that smells like cinnamon, the one Mom saves for special occasions, and then I wash my hair Mom's special hair soap. Like the cinnamon soap, it's only for special occasions.

Once I'm all clean, I wrap myself in a coarse towel and walk into my room. Since I'm the only girl in the family, I get my own room. Mom has laid out a pale purple dress for me to wear. It feels silky and soft, and it flares out when I twirl. I put on a pair of shiny, black ballet flats, and then I brush out my hair until it feels as silky as my dress. Then I look at myself in the mirror to make sure I look alright. I have long, light blond hair and brown eyes. My skin is very lightly tanned, and I am 5'3".

I head downstairs to see Mom, Dad, and all three of my older brothers standing in front of the door. Mom smiles "Is that you, Charlie?" I smile "Yes, Mom, it's me." she gives me a hug, running her fingers through my hair. Mom is blind from a terrible disease she caught soon after I was born. After Mom lets go of me, all my oldest brother, Cinder, tries to give me a hug too. I sidestep, causing him to nearly crash into a wall "Hey! That's not fair!" he says. I laugh "You should know by now that only Mom and Dad get to hug me!" he raises one eyebrow "Is that so?" I giggle as he starts to chase me. Fortunately for me, I'm fast. Growing up with three brothers has made me faster, stronger, and way more sarcastic than most girls my age.

Eventually, Dad yells "Alright, alright! We really have to go now, or we'll be late for the Reaping!" me and my brothers immediately stop running around. I feel a flutter of nervousness, and my third oldest brother, Ryean, squeezes my shoulder. I take a deep breath, run my fingers through my hair, and straighten my dress "Let's get this over with." Dad opens the door, and we all start walking to the town square.

We live pretty close to the town square, so it doesn't take us long to get there.

After I get my finger pricked, I go and stand in the sixteen-year-old girls' section. Several minutes pass before the escort, Effie Trinket, comes on stage. She is wearing a bright red dress and her glittery red hair is up in a bun. Her high heels are the same color as her dress, and her velvet gloves are also red. I feel slightly sick as I realize she looks like she's been dipped in blood. Even though her color scheme is rather unfortunate, I still like her much better than the crazy old man who used to be District 12's escort. She grins at the crowd "Hello, District 12! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! I'm Effie Trinket, and I'm your new escort!" no one applauds. Effie clears her throat "Anyway, let's watch the film, shall we?" she plays the film about the Dark Days, and I start wishing she'd just pick the tributes so we can all go home.

Suddenly, the escort starts talking again "Oh, I do like that film." she smiles "Now, to pick the tributes." she walks over to the girls' reaping ball, and starts to reach in. Then she stops "How about we switch it up a bit? Let's pick the gentleman first!" I raise one eyebrow in amazement as Effie reaches into the boys' reaping ball. I close my eyes and think _Not Ash, not Ash, not Ash, not Ash, anyone but Ash_ , as Effie walks back to the microphone "Orlando Cimber!" I breath a silent sigh of relief as a scrawny boy with black hair, gray eyes, and olive skin runs out of the fifteen-year-old boys' section and says "Well, what do you know? I was just about to volunteer!" I sigh. Obviously he wasn't planning on volunteering, he's just trying to appear confident. Everyone around me is laughing at Effie, who looks like she completely believes him "That's wonderful!" she says "Let's have a big hand for District 12's male tribute, Orlando Cimber!" no one claps. Effie sighs in exasperation "Well, now for the female tribute." she walks over to the girls' reaping ball, and I bite my lip. I know the odds are in my favor, I haven't taken tesserae and I'm only sixteen, but I still feel nervous as Effie reaches into the girls' reaping ball, pulls out a name, and skips back over to the microphone "Charlotte Adams!" my eyes widen and I feel dazed as I walk up to the stage. Effie smiles at me "Anything to say to your District, dear?" I shake my head, still feeling shocked and dazed.

Effie turns and grins at the crowd "Well, there you have it! District 12's tributes! May the odds be ever in their favor!" no one applauds. Effie scowls.

Effie still looks mad as she tells me and Orlando to shake hands. My hand is shaking a little bit.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and the shock starts to wear off.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall.

I'm strong. I'm smart. I'm Charlotte Adams.

I can do this.

* * *

 **A/N I really like Charlotte. I think she's one of my favorites so far. Also, there are still some spots left, so please submit! Now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Charlotte?**

 **Who do you think will make it farther, Charlotte or Orlando?**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to jul312 for Charlotte! She's amazing and awesome!**


	18. District 8 Male: Elias Tartan

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the District 8 male!**

* * *

 **Elias Tartan**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

I sigh softly, wishing I was at work. The factory owners have to give the workers the day off on Reaping Day, so I am sitting on someones doorstep near the town square, watching Peacekeepers setting up the stage for the Reapings. I sigh again, wondering what my mother and her boyfriend are doing. I shudder at the thought, and I quickly decide that I don't want to know.

I continue to watch the set-up of the Reaping stage, and I idly wonder who the tributes this year will be. I hope it won't be me, but I know it's possible. After all, I do take tesserae, in fact, my name is in the boys' reaping ball six times this year. I sigh a third time, and rub my stomach, feeling kind of hungry. I smile bitterly at the realization that the thought of tesserae grain is making me hungry.

Pretty soon, the stage is set up, and I go to get my finger pricked. After that, I go and stand in the thirteen-year-old boys' section. The sections slowly fill up, and, once they are all full, the escort bounds onstage, a huge grin on her face. She's been District 8's escort for four years. Her name is Ellabelle Tuchi. My eyes widen a little as I take in her outfit. She's wearing a sparkly dress that appears to be made out of several different fabrics in many different colors, including orange, purple, green, blue, pink, red, yellow, and black. Her high heels appear to be made of diamond, or glass, I'm not entirely sure which, and she's wearing a very large patchwork hat that matches her dress. I roll my eyes and her ridiculous appearance. She smiles joyously at the crowd "Hello, District 8! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" then she plays the film about the Dark Days. I don't pay attention to it. I doubt if anyone does.

Once it's over, Ellabelle smiles again "Well, that was fun! Now to pick the tributes!" she suddenly smiles slyly "What do you say we pick the boy first this time?" there is no response, but that doesn't seem to deter her as she walks over to the boys' reaping ball, and reaches in "Elias Tartan!" I sigh "Well that's just great." I mutter under my breath as I slowly make my way up to the stage. I hear hushed whispers about my outfit, and I remember that I'm wearing my work uniform: a gray-blue jumpsuit and pair of scuffed black boots that are a size too big. I roll my eyes. I don't care what anyone thinks of me.

Ellabelle grins at me "Hello, dear!" she holds out the microphone to me "Anything to say?" I shake my head. Her grin doesn't falter "Alrighty then! Now let's pick our lovely lady!" she skips over to the girls' reaping ball, reaches in, and picks a name "Sasha Velvet!" she yells. I hear a wail coming from the twelve-year-old girls' section, but whoever was reaped doesn't come out of her section, so the Peacekeepers go into the twelve-year-old girls' section and drag out a tiny little girl with big, blue eyes and curly, light brown hair. She has pale skin, and she is crying.

The Peacekeepers drag her up onto the stage. Ellabelle grabs her shoulders and leads her up to the microphone "Anything to say, Sasha?" she hiccups and shakes her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Ellabelle beams at the crowd "District 8, I give you your tributes!" she glances at both of us "Good luck to them both!" I roll my eyes. I'm still not nervous or scared. This is just another thing that has gone wrong in my life.

Ellabelle tells Sasha and I to shake hands. Sasha is still crying as we shake hands.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room.

I still don't feel scared, instead I just feel angry that this happened to me.

I don't even feel upset that I might have to kill people.

I wonder if I'll feel different once I get into the arena.

* * *

 **A/N So that's District 8's male tribute. I don't really like him, and I don't really dislike him. Now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Elias?**

 **Any thoughts on Sasha so far?**

 **How do you think Elias shapes up against the other tributes you've seen so far?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to Elim9 for Elias! He's great!**


	19. District 8 Female: Sasha Velvet

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's District 8's female tribute!**

* * *

 **Sasha "Sash" Velvet**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I giggle as one of my best friends, Leyvi Blu, shows me and my other best friend, Ty Weaver, how she can stand on her head "That's so cool, Leyvi!" I say "Can you teach me how to do it?" she grins "Ok! Ty, do you want to learn how too?" Ty laughs and nods his head "Ok! Let's all stand on our heads!" we all start laughing, and, for the next twenty minutes, Ty and I try to stand on our heads.

The longest I manage to stay standing on my head is thirty seconds. Ty doesn't do much better.

Suddenly, Mom comes into the room "Hey, kids. Who wants some bread with jam and orange juice?" "Me!" I squeal at the same time as Leyvi and Ty. Mom laughs "Alright then." we all run into the kitchen and sit down at the kitchen table. Mom sets out three glasses of orange juice and three slices of bread with strawberry jam. Me, Ty, and Leyvi all dig in.

After we're done eating, Mom smiles "Sasha, honey, it's time to go get ready for the Reaping." I bite my lip, suddenly feeling slightly sick. I swallow "Ok, Mom." Mom sighs and gives me a hug "It won't be you, Sasha. Your name is only in only in the girls' reaping ball once." I nod, relaxing slightly "Ok, I'll go get ready now." Mom smiles and kisses my forehead "There's my girl." I giggle and run upstairs to my room.

I go over to my closet and pick out the prettiest outfit I can find: a pink, frilly dress with little white boots. I brush my hair, and put it up into two high ponytails. I tie two big white bows around the ponytails. Then I go and look in the mirror to make sure I look nice. I smile at my reflection, I do look pretty. I have light brown, very curly hair and big, blue eyes. I have pale skin dotted with freckles, and I am quite short and small.

I skip back downstairs and twirl around for Mom and my friends. Ty smiles at me "You look really pretty, Sash." I blush. I have a crush on Ty, but he doesn't know it yet. I'll probably tell him someday, but not anytime soon. Leyvi nods "I agree with Ty! You look great!" I smile "Thanks, Leyvi!" Mom laughs "Ok, kids. It's time to go to the Reaping. Ty, Leyvi, are you sure your parents are okay with you going the Reaping with us?" they both nod and say in unison "We asked them before we left, don't worry." Mom laughs "Alrighty then!" then she walks over to the stairs and yells "Tailor! We're ready to go!" I hear my dad's voice "Coming, Joyce!" then Dad comes running downstairs. He gives me a hug, and then we all go to the Reaping.

My house isn't too far from the town square, so it doesn't take us too long to get there.

After I get my finger pricked, I go and stand in the twelve-year-old girls' section. I feel another flutter of nervousness, but I quickly squash it. My name is only in there once. It won't be me.

Right?

Just then, the escort bounds onstage, a huge grin on her face. I think her name is Ellabelle Tuchi. She smiles joyously at the crowd "Hello, District 8! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" then she plays the film about the Dark Days. I'm too nervous to pay attention to it.

Once it's over, Ellabelle smiles again "Well, that was fun! Now to pick the tributes!" she suddenly smiles slyly "What do you say we pick the boy first this time?" there is no response, but that doesn't seem to deter her as she walks over to the boys' reaping ball, and reaches in "Elias Tartan!" I hear a voice from the thirteen-year-old boys' section mutter "Well that's just great." a boy starts walking over to the stage. He has short, black hair and dark brown eyes. He has dark skin, and he looks about 5'1". People are whispering about the fact that he's not wearing fancy clothes, but I don't see what's wrong with wearing normal clothes on Reaping Day.

Ellabelle grins at him "Hello, dear!" she holds the microphone out to him "Anything to say?" he shakes his head. She just keeps grinning "Alrighty then! Now let's pick our lovely lady!" I close my eyes as she skips over to the girls' reaping ball, reaches in, and picks a name "Sasha Velvet!" she yells. I freeze for a second, and then I burst into tears. I can't seem to make my feet move.

Two Peacekeepers come into the twelve-year-old girls' section, and drag me up onto the stage. I'm still sobbing, and I feel a little sick. Ellabelle grabs my shoulders and leads me over to the microphone "Anything to say, Sasha?" I hiccup and shake my head, trying desperately not to throw up. Ellabelle turns to the crowd and beams "District 8, I give you your tributes!" she glances at both of us "Good luck to them both!" no one claps. My District partner rolls his eyes.

Ellabelle is still smiling maniacally as she tells Elias and I to shake hands. I still can't stop crying.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room.

I fall face-down on one of the pretty sofas and cry.

I cry harder than I've ever cried in my life.

I can't do this.

I'm going to die.

I want my mom.

* * *

 **A/N I really like Sasha. She's so cute. Now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Sasha?**

 **How do you think Sasha shapes up against the other tributes you've seen so far?**

 **Who do you think will make it farther, Sasha or Elias?**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to PurpleFrenchFryAmy for Sasha! She's awesome!**


	20. District 6 Female: Jessica Remi

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's District 6's female tribute!**

* * *

 **Jessica "Jess" Remi**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I roll out of my filthy bed and walk across the dirt-caked floor to my closet. The closet has a large hole in one side, and it smells odd, but it's the best one my mother could afford. I reach in and grab a random outfit: dirty, ripped, hand-me-down jeans, a light blue flannel shirt, an old cap from my best friend Will, and a pair of old, torn up sneakers that have been chewed to death by my dog.

Speaking of my dog, he comes bounding up the stairs and he comes into my room. I laugh softly "Hey, Hector." I rub his thick, black fur. His fur is filthy, just like everything else in my house. I sigh "You need a bath, boy. Then again, so do I." he licks my hand and I giggle. Then I hear my mom calling him and he leaves. I groan, and then walk over to my cracked, dirty mirror to brush my hair. I look at myself in the mirror as I brush my hair. I have chin-length, wavy red hair and dull green eyes. My skin is very pale, and I am very small and skinny. I'm very underweight.

Once my hair is brushed to my satisfaction, I head downstairs for breakfast. I smile at my mother "Hi, Mom. What's for breakfast?" Mom smiles weakly "Bread and those leftover beef jerky strips from last night." I smile bitterly "What a feast." I say, my voice heavy with sarcasm. Mom laughs softly "Isn't it?" we both sit down at the plank of wood we call a table. Mom rips the loaf of bread in half, and hands me a couple of beef jerky strips. I dig in, and the food disappears in less than five minutes.

Right after I finish eating, there's a knock at the flimsy door. I roll my eyes, and get up to answer it. And possibly put the door back on its hinges. I open the door, and standing there is my best friend Will. I smile slightly "Hey, Will." he smiles "Hey, Jess." "Come on in." I say. He grins "Ok." he steps inside "Got any food?" I laugh "Nope. Mom and I ate our shares, and what's left is for Nora." he pouts "So you'd rather give food to your older sister than your best friend?" I sigh "Well, she does work to keep food on the table." his face sobers "Right. Never mind." I shrug "It's fine. I don't like having to rely on her any more than I have to." he sighs "I just came to remind you that it's Reaping Day." I roll my eyes "I know that, idiot. Why else would Nora still be asleep?" he smiles a tiny bit "Oh, right." just then, a creaking sound comes from upstairs, and my older sister, Nora, comes downstairs in her nightgown.

She smiles a tiny bit at me "Hey, Jess. Hey, Will." Will smiles at her "Hey, Nora. Sleep well?" she sighs "I slept for more than four hours. For me, that's good." Will gives her a thumbs up. She laughs. I scowl, and tug on Will's arm "Come on, Will. Let's head to the Reaping." he shrugs "Ok. See you later, Nora. See you later, Mrs Remi." Mom yells after us to not steal anything. I roll my eyes as the door closes behind us "Seriously, does she think I'm stupid? I wouldn't steal anything today, it's Reaping Day, the District is crawling with Peacekeepers!" Will puts a hand on my arm "Relax, Jess. She was just trying to help." I push him off me "Whatever." we keep walking in silence.

I live very far away from the town square, in the run-down part of District 6, so it's a long walk to the town square.

Will and I walk in silence until Will says "So, what do you want to do after the Reaping?" I shrug angrily "I don't care. We're probably going to end up in the town square again, watching the recaps of the Reapings because we have nothing better to do." I kick a pebble, and it rolls down the dirty street and into the clogged gutter. Will nudges me "Sounds like a plan." I roll my eyes "Why do you always have to be so darn nice?" he laughs a little bit "I have counteract you, don't I?" I huff "Shut up." he laughs, and I smile reluctantly.

Just then, we arrive at the town square.

After I get my finger pricked, I go and stand in the fourteen-year-old girls' section. A pretty girl with golden ringlets and a ruffled blue dress scoots away from me, wrinkling her nose. I open my mouth to tell her off, but I am interrupted by District 6's escort walking onstage. Her name is Aefa Bronald, and, as far as escorts go, she's not bad. My only problem with her is that she's so insufferably nice.

Aefa smiles at the crowd "Hello, District 6! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" her perky tone of voice sounds unmistakably forced, and I realize she's not enjoying this any more than the rest of us are. She forces another smile "To save time, I'll just skip the film." she walks over to the girls' reaping ball "Ladies first!" she reaches into the ball, and I find myself hoping that Miss Prissy Golden Ringlets gets picked. Aefa walks back over to the microphone "Jessica Remi!" my eyes widen in horror, and I feel shocked as I walk up to the stage.

Once I'm on the stage, I start to cry softly, internally scolding myself for breaking in front of everyone. Aefa swallows hard "Um, n-now for the boys!" she walks over to the boys' reaping ball and quickly picks out a name "Crispin Arkley!" a tall, dirty-blond-haired, blue-eyed, boy steps out of the eighteen-year-old boys' section. He's trembling slightly, but he's not crying.

Aefa takes a deep breath "Well, there you have it, District 6! Meet your tributes!" the crowd applauds like they always do. I wonder if Will is clapping.

Aefa tells me and Crispin to shake hands, and we do. His hand is shaking and mine is wet.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and I force myself to stop crying.

If I'm going to go to my death, then I might as well do it with my head held high.

* * *

 **A/N So that's District 6's female tribute! I'm not really sure how to feel about her. Anyway, questions:**

 **What do you think of Jessica?**

 **How do you think she shapes up against the other tributes you've seen so far?**

 **Any thoughts on Crispin so far?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to The Girl With The Knives for Jessica! She's great!**


	21. District 6 Male: Crispin Arkley

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the District 6 male tribute!**

* * *

 **Crispin Arkley**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

I take a deep breath to calm myself down "Lucas, please just put on the tie!" one of my little brothers, Lucas, shakes his head "No! It makes me feel like I'm choking! Besides, you're not wearing a tie!" I sigh "Fine, fine. You don't have to wear a tie." my other little brother, Leonard, hops off the bed he was sitting on and walks up to me "Does that mean I don't have to wear a tie either?" I roll my eyes "No, you don't have to wear a tie." both my little brothers high five. I sigh again and sit down on Leonard's bed. Having one little brother is exhausting enough, but having twin little brothers? It's amazing I haven't either died or run away from home.

I get up off the Leonard's bed and head to my room to get ready for the Reaping. I put on a light blue shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of gray shoes. I run a brush through my hair, and then I check my appearance in the mirror. I have dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes. My skin is very pale, and I am 5'7". I am pretty thin.

I am about to head downstairs when the twins come bursting into my room. They both look kind of freaked out "Crispin, what if I get reaped?" they say in unison. I sigh "Neither of you are going to get reaped. Each of you only have your names in the ball 18 times. I've got my name in the ball 42 times, which means I'm much more likely to get reaped than either of you." Leonard smiles "Thanks, Crispy. We needed that." I frown slightly at the nickname, but then I smile "You're welcome. Now we'd better get downstairs." the twins bound down the stairs while I walk behind them at a much slower pace.

Mom smiles at me "Ready to go?" I nod "Yes. The twins are ready too." Dad smiles "Great. Let's go." then we all walk out the door.

We don't live too far from the square, so it only takes us a couple minutes to get there.

I make sure the twins get their fingers pricked and that they make it to the fourteen-year-old boys' section before I get my finger pricked.

After that, I go and stand in the eighteen-year-old boys' section.

Just then, Aefa Bronald, District 6's escort walks up onstage. Her outfit is rather plain for an escort: a silky looking orange dress with lighter orange swirls on it, and a pair of high heeled, sparkly golden shoes. Her hair a sheet of shiny black, with a single orange streak in it, and it nearly touches her ankles.

Aefa smiles at the crowd "Hello, District 6! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" her happy tone of voice sounds forced, and I realize that she doesn't like doing this. She forces another smile "To save time, I'll just skip the film." she walks over to the girls' reaping ball "Ladies first!" she reaches into the ball, I hope she doesn't pick anyone I know. Aefa walks back over to the microphone "Jessica Remi!" I wince, as a girl steps out of the fourteen-year-old girls' section. She's the same age as my brothers, and she has chin-length, red hair and green eyes. She's pale and skinny, and she looks severely underweight. She starts to cry once she's on the stage.

Aefa swallows hard "Um, n-now for the boys!" she walks over to the boys' reaping ball and quickly picks out a name "Crispin Arkley!" I inhale sharply, and then I take several deep breaths to calm myself down. I'm trembling slightly as I walk up to the stage, but at least I don't burst into tears. Aefa takes a deep breath "Well, there you have it, District 6! Meet your tributes!" the crowd applauds like they always do.

I hope my brothers and my parents aren't clapping.

Aefa eyes are wet as she tells me and Jessica to shake hands. Her hand is wet and mine is shaking.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and I can't stop shaking.

I feel as though I might shake myself to pieces, and I can't breathe.

Tears well up in my eyes.

I'm going to be a tribute in the 70th Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A/N I like Crispin, but I love his little brothers. Is it just me, or are they kinda like Fred and George Weasley? Anyway, questions:**

 **What do you think of Crispin?**

 **How do you think Crispin and Jessica shape up against the other tributes you've seen so far?**

 **Who do you think will make it farther, Crispin or Jessica?**

 **P.S. Thanks to Elim9 for this great tribute!**


	22. District 9 Female: Isabella Strange

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm super super super super super excited because I have all my tributes! Thank you so much to everyone who submitted, and I can't wait to write your amazing tributes!**

 **Anyway, meet the District 9 female!**

* * *

 **Isabella Strange**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I roll out of bed and look at the clock, and my eyes widen "How can it be 10:30 in the morning already?" I mutter to myself as I walk over to my closet. I pick out an outfit: a white lacy shirt, a black high-waisted skirt, black tights, and combat boots. I walk over to my mirror to do my make-up, and once I'm done with that, I check my reflection to make sure I look good. I have dark brown hair that is almost always in cornrows and almost black eyes. I have dark skin, and I'm a little shorter than the average seventeen-year-old. I also have a bunch of piercings that I did myself, and I have tattoos of barbed-wire around both my wrists.

Once I'm satisfied with how I look, I run downstairs for breakfast. My twin brother, Kai, and my little sister, Lily, are already at the table. I give Lily a kiss on the top of her head and high-five Kai as I sit down. I then I grab a piece of bread and spread some blackberry jam on it. I pour myself a glass of milk, and take a big gulp of it.

I finish my breakfast pretty fast, and then I grab Kai's leather jacket off the coat-rack and say "One of you let Mom know I went out, okay?" Kai nods "I'll do it." I smile at him "Thanks." then I run out the door, and get on my skateboard. I skateboard down to the little corner store that one of my friends, Harley, owns. I skateboard right into the shop and up to the counter "Hey, Harley." she smirks "Hey, Izzy. What do you want today?" I smile "Two Pepper Sparkles please." she nods "Here ya go." I smile "Thanks." then I skateboard off. Normally Pepper Sparkles would be out of my price range, but Harley gives me anything I want for free.

I skateboard down the road a couple blocks until I get to Harley's house. I stop my skateboard, pick it up, and walk up to the door. I knock, and Harley's younger brother, Ajax, opens the door "Hey, AJ." he grins "Hey, Izzy." I hold up the Pepper Sparkles "Wanna drink?" he laughs "Are you kidding? Come on in!" I laugh, and then we both slip quietly upstairs to avoid disturbing AJ's parents. They're arguing, as usual.

We enter AJ's room, which smells like cigarette smoke. I sit down on the bed, and then I toss one of the Pepper Sparkles to AJ. We both open our drinks, and I take a sip "Mmmmmm, that's good." he nods "Bubbly!" then he looks at me outfit "Hey, what gives? Why are you all dressed up?" I roll my eyes "It's Reaping Day, genius. Everyone has to dress up." he sighs "I'm not dressing up." I smirk "Ok, but don't come crying to me if you get reaped and you're wearing your everyday clothes." we both start laughing. Then he smiles "Hey, you wanna see the new CD I got? It's one of those pre-Panem ones." I sigh "All your CDs are pre-Panem." he pulls out a shiny, silver disk "I listened to it. It's a song called 'Shut Up and Dance'. It's really catchy." I roll my eyes "Not my type of music." he smiles "I know." suddenly, I happen to glance at the clock "It's almost time for the Reaping! I've got to get going!" he nods "Yeah, I'd better go tell my parents. See you after?" I nod "See you after." then I run out the door, get on my skateboard, and head for the town square.

I get there just in time.

After I get my finger pricked, I go and stand in the seventeen-year-old girls' section.

A couple seconds later, the escort leaps onstage. It's a man who's been doing this since I was seven. His name is Kiko Black, and, true to his name, he's dressed all in black. His shirt is black, his jacket is black, his tie is black, his shoes are black, his hair is black, his eyes are black, even his skin is dyed black. He looks he's going to a costume party as a shadow.

When he smiles, his teeth are very white against his black skin "Hello, District 9! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" he's still smiling as he plays the film. I try not look at his too-white teeth.

The film seems to drag on for hours before it finally ends. Kiko grins again "Well, now to pick the tributes! Ladies first!" he runs over to the girls' reaping ball, and I hope that Harley isn't picked. I also feel very relieved that Lily isn't eligible for the Reaping yet. Kiko pulls out a name and runs back over to the microphone "Isabella Strange!" I freeze, and I feel like my feet are glued to the ground "Isabella Strange, can you come up here please?" I finally manage to get my feet to move, and I try to look as menacing as possible as I melt out of the seventeen-year-old girls' section.

I walk up to the stage slowly, and once I'm on the stage I look at the escort coldly. He swallows "Anything to say?" I shake my head. He swallows again, and then says "Well, now! Let's pick our male tribute!" he runs over to the boys' reaping ball and picks out a name "Cellos Wheaton!" a black-haired, black-eyed, scowling boy steps out of the eighteen-year-old boys' section. He stomps up to the stage, and Kiko holds out the microphone to him "Anything to say?" Cellos just glares at him. He swallows again, and then turns to the audience "Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Isabella Strange and Cellos Wheaton, District 9's tributes!" he glances at both of us "I think they'll make it quite far!" I resist the urge to smirk.

Kiko tells Cellos and I to shake hands. We both squeeze each other's hand as hard as we can. I think I hear bones grinding together.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room, and I feel a hot surge of anger.

Stupid Capitol.

Well, if they think they can get rid of me that easy, they've got another thing coming.

I'm going to win this.

And there's nothing they can do about it.

* * *

 **A/N Isabella's pretty awesome. She's a super strong tribute. Anyway, now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Isabella?**

 **How do you think she shapes up against the other tributes you've seen so far?**

 **Are you excited for the goodbye scenes?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to The Girl With The Knives for this awesome tribute!**


	23. District 9 Male: Cellos Wheaton

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the District 9 male!**

* * *

 **Cellos Wheaton**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I stare out at the burning field of crops with a feeling of pride. I am in charge of controlled demolition of crops, a position I worked very hard to get to. I was only recently promoted, so I'm very proud of myself.

My pride and happiness evaporate at the thought of what day it is. It's Reaping Day. The day I lost my best friend, Maize. She died in the 68th Annual Hunger Games. The day she died was the day my hatred for the Capitol began.

I start to walk towards my home, thinking about the Reaping. I hope none of my friends are reaped.

When I get to my house, I see my parents sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." I say as I walk into the kitchen. Mom smiles "Hi, Cellos. How was work?" I smile faintly "Pretty good." Dad smiles too "Are you ready for the Reaping?" I instantly scowl, but I know better than to argue "No. I'll go do that." Dad nods approvingly "Good." I walk slowly upstairs, anger seething in my chest.

I can't believe I have to dress up for a day where the entire District is forced to celebrate the fact that the Capitol is making us send two kids to their deaths.

I stomp into my room, having already decided to just wear my work clothes. I do brush my hair though. No sense in making my father angry on purpose.

I glance at myself in the mirror to make sure I look presentable. I have shaggy, short, black hair and black eyes. I have pale skin, and I am tall.

Once I'm satisfied with my appearance, I run back downstairs "I'm going to go to the Reaping with Jean and Rella!" I yell in the direction of the kitchen "Okay!" Mom yells back. I walk out the door, and then head to Rella's house.

Rella is my girlfriend, and she's one of the nicest people I know. She's calm, devoted, and brave. We've been in love since we were kids. I knock on her door and she opens it. She smiles at the sight of me "Hey, Cellos. Ready to go to the Reaping?" I nod, and she grabs my hand. We walk down the street together until we come to Jean's house. Jean is my best friend. Rella knocks on his door, and his father opens it. I smile at him "Hello, Mr Hughes. Can Jean come with us to the Reaping?" he nods "Sure." then he turns around and yells "Jean! Your friends are here!" Jean immediately comes bounding down the stairs in a suit. As soon as the door closes behind him, I glare at him "Why are you dressed up?" he smirks "For the ladies, why else?" I roll my eyes "Fine." then we walk to the town square.

It takes us about ten minutes to get there.

After I get my finger pricked, I go and stand in the eighteen-year-old boys' section. A couple minutes later, the escort, Kiko Black, bounds onstage. He's smiling widely "Hello, District 9! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" he's still smiling as he plays the film. I feel a hot surge of anger as I try to ignore the film about the Dark Days. I personally think another rebellion would be a good thing.

When the film is finally over, Kiko grins again "Well, now to pick the tributes! Ladies first!" he runs over to the girls' reaping ball, and I close my eyes and hope that Rella isn't picked. Kiko pulls out a name and runs back over to the microphone "Isabella Strange!" I breath a sigh of relief as Kiko yells "Isabella Strange, can you come up here please?" a dark-skinned, dark-brown-haired, almost-black-eyed girl melts out of the seventeen-year-old girls' section. She looks menacing, and I don't envy the person who has to go into the arena with her.

She looks at the escort coldly once she's on the stage, and he starts looking nervous as he holds out the microphone to her "Anything to say?" she shakes her head. He looks even more nervous as he says "Well, now! Let's pick our male tribute!" he runs over to the boys' reaping ball and picks out a name "Cellos Wheaton!" my eyes widen, and then I scowl. I step out of the eighteen-year-old boys' section and stomp up to the stage. Kiko is visibly sweating now "Anything to say?" I just glare at him. He swallows and then turns to the crowd "Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Isabella Strange and Cellos Wheaton, District 9's tributes!" he glances at both of us "I think they'll make it quite far!" I keep scowling at him.

Kiko tells me and Isabella to shake hands. We both squeeze each other's hands as hard as we can, each of us letting the other know that we'll be competition.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room.

Then I smash a vase.

I hate the Capitol.

So I'm going to win these games, and then I'm going to take them down.

* * *

 **A/N Whew! That was tough to write! I don't know why I had so much trouble writing Cellos, but I did. That's why this chapter a little bit late. Anyway, now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Cellos?**

 **Who do you think will make it farther, Isabella or Cellos?**

 **How do you think Isabella and Cellos shape up against the other tributes you've seen so far?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to Jayfish for this great tribute!**


	24. District 11 Female: Bloom Thistle

**A/N Hi everyone! This is the last set of Reapings! I'm so excited!**

 **Anyway, here's the District 11 female!**

* * *

 **Bloom Thistle**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I scoop a fried egg onto my plate, sprinkle some salt on it, and then dig in. The rest of my family is chattering around me, but I'm quiet. I'm always quiet nowadays. Ever since my father was killed.

No one says he was killed, the official story is that he died from accidentally getting stabbed with one of the knives people use to cut fruit off the trees, but I know better. The old hag killed him.

I don't know why, but I still want revenge.

Which is why I'm going to do something very stupid today.

I'm going to volunteer for the 70th Annual Hunger Games.

I've decided that the only way I can get revenge on the old hag is if I have influence. And no one is going to listen to the fourteen-year-old daughter of two orchard workers. Even if her father was murdered.

So I'm going to become a Victor, and then I'll have my revenge.

After I finish my egg, I silently leave the table and go up to my room to get dressed in my Reaping clothes. I've worn the same Reaping outfit for the past two years: a purple, knee-length dress with scuffed black shoes. I go over to my mirror to do my hair. I pin my side fringe back with a black flower pin, and then I look at my reflection to make sure I look good. I have straight, dark red hair down to my shoulders and big, brown eyes. I have tannish skin and I am quite short.

Once I'm satisfied with my appearance, I slip out the door to meet Naomi. Ever since my father died, I've perfected the art of sneaking around. I don't like being stopped by well-meaning people offering condolences. Naomi is my best, and only, friend. She is waiting for me in the willow grove near my house. She smiles when she sees me "Hey." I smile back "Hey." she looks at me with worried eyes "Bloom, you're not really going to go through with this, are you?" I feel a flare of anger "Yes, I'm still going through with this." she bites her lip "You're fourteen years old! How can you possibly expect to win?!" I feel something snap inside me "Maybe I don't!" Naomi's eyes widen in horror, and I quickly backtrack "I know I should probably wait until I'm a little older, but I can't take it anymore." I swallow hard "Dad was killed two years ago, Naomi. I need to do this. I've waited long enough." she sighs and looks down at the dry grass "I know nothing I say is going to stop you, but I still think this is a terrible idea." I give her a half-smile "Duly noted." we sit in silence for a little bit, and then Naomi says "Come on. We'd better go to the Reaping." I nod, and then we head for the town square.

It takes us almost twenty minutes to get to the town square, so we're almost late.

After I get my finger pricked, I go and stand in the fourteen-year-old girls' section. I feel a flutter of nervousness, but I quickly squash it. I have to do this. For my dad.

Just then, the escort leaps onstage, interrupting my thoughts. I don't know her name, and I don't really care either. In fact, I completely tune her out until she says "Ladies first!" then I'm all ears. She skips over to the girls' reaping ball, and I feel sick to my stomach from anticipation "Dahlia Harrison!" I swallow hard and lick my lips "I volunteer as tribute!" the entire crowd goes silent, and the sixteen-year-old girl who was half-way to the stage stares at me in a mix of gratitude and horror. I walk up to the stage as fast as I can, and the escort blinks at me "Well, this is an astonishing turn of events! What's your name, young lady?" I take a deep breath "Bloom Thistle." the escort grins at the crowd "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Bloom Thistle, District 11's female tribute!" no one applauds, and I hear crying coming from the audience.

The escort grins even wider "Let's pick Bloom's District partner now, shall we?" she sprints over to the boys' reaping ball and reaches in "Woody Scythe!" a small, brown-skinned, brown-eyed, black-haired boy steps out of the twelve-year-old boys' section, but, before he can get very far, a deep voice yells "I volunteer as tribute!" I nearly fall off the stage in shock. I thought I was the only person from District 11 crazy enough to volunteer. The poor escort looks like she might faint as a tanned-skinned, dark-brown-eyed, black-haired boy steps out of the seventeen-year-old boys' section. The escort takes a deep breath and holds the microphone out to him "What's your name, then?" "Vine Althorp." the escort gives the audience a weak smile "Well, there you have it, everyone! Bloom Thistle and Vine Althorp, District 11's tributes for the 70th Annual Hunger Games." she glances at both of us "May the odds be ever in their favor!" no one applauds, but the poor, confused escort barely notices.

She still looks confused as she tells me and Vine to shake hands. As we shake hands, I wonder if we're the first volunteers from District 11 in Hunger Games history.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room.

I start to pace, wondering if my family will come in to see me. Or will my mother be so upset that she just goes home?

What about Naomi? Will she come and see me? Or will she be too disappointed in me?

I start to wonder if this is worth it.

I immediately force those thoughts out of my head. This'll be worth it.

Right?

* * *

 **A/N Wow, District 11's got a pair of interesting ones this year, don't they? Now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Bloom?**

 **Do you think she had a good reason for volunteering?**

 **What do you think Vine's reason for volunteering was?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to PurpleFrenchFryAmy for this unique tribute!**

 **P.S.S. Just so everyone knows, Bloom's dad didn't die in the Hunger Games.**


	25. District 11 Male: Vine Althorp

**A/N Hi everyone! Oh my gosh this is the last Reaping! Whoo-hoo! I can't believe I got all twenty-four tributes! Thanks again to anyone who submitted!**

 **Ahem, anyway, here's District 11's male tribute!**

* * *

 **Vine Althorp**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I walk into the jewelry store, clutching my bag of money. I've saved up all year for today. Today is my girlfriend's birthday, and I'm getting her a present. Specifically, a necklace she's been eyeing for the past month. I walk up to the counter "Hi, I'd like to buy a necklace." the man behind the counter smiles at me "Which one?" I point to a necklace made of bits of glass cut to look like diamonds "That one." he smiles wider "Excellent choice. That'll be 28$." I hand him all my extra money from the past year, and he wraps the necklace in brown paper. I pick it up like it's a baby, and then I run to the town square, where I'm meeting my girlfriend, Kassie, and my best friend, Rowan.

I reach the town square twenty minutes before the Reaping is supposed to start. I skid to a stop in front of Kassie and Rowan, who both start laughing at my undignified arrival. When Kassie finally stops laughing she says "I assume that's my present?" she points to the package in my hands. I nod "Yup." I hand it to her, and she immediately rips it open. She gasps when she sees the necklace "Oh, Vine! You remembered I liked this?" I nod "And I've been saving every extra penny I got ever since." Kassie gives me a hug, and Rowan gives me a thumbs-up. I smother a laugh.

After Kassie puts on her necklace, I notice that the square has started to fill up, so the three of us head over to the stage.

After I get my finger pricked, I go and stand in the seventeen-year-old boys' section, and I get a cold feeling in my stomach as I remember what I promised myself I would do today.

I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

Ever since my twelve-year-old little brother, Devin, was reaped last year, I've wanted to be able to protect all the twelve-and-thirteen-year-olds that ended up in the Hunger Games. That's why I'm volunteering.

Of course, I haven't told my parents, or my little sister Sarah, or Kassie, or Rowan. So they're all about to get the shock of their lives.

Suddenly, District 11's escort, Rubyanna Astori, skips onstage. She's very nice, but kind of...dumb. And perky. So very perky. And she loves wild outfits, like the one she's wearing today. She's wearing a tight, knee-length, sparkly green dress and apple-red high-heels. Her shoulder-length, peach-colored hair is twisted back into an elaborate crown braid, and she's wearing a huge green hat with a bunch of fake fruit on it. Her eyes are a too-bright shade of icy blue, and she has pink and green jewels attached to her eyelashes. She's wearing bright pink lipstick and a thick layer glittery gold eyeshadow. Her eyes are thickly lined with black eyeliner, and she's wearing a lot of pink blush.

She grins at the audience "Hello, District 11! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" then she plays the film about the Dark Days, which I pay no attention to.

Once the film is over, Rubyanna smiles widely "Isn't that a great film?" no one answers, but that doesn't seem to bother her "Now it's time to pick the lucky girl and boy who will be entering the Hunger Games!" her already huge smile widens "Ladies first!" she skips over to the girls' reaping ball, and I hope desperately that Kassie or Sarah won't be picked "Dahlia Harrison!" a pretty, dark-brown-skinned, brown-eyed, black-haired girl comes out of the sixteen-year-old girls' section, but before she can reach the stage, someone yells "I volunteer as tribute!" my eyes widen in amazement as a dark-red-haired, brown-eyed, tanned-skinned girl comes sprinting out of the fourteen-year-old girls' section. Rubyanna blinks at her "Well, this is an astonishing turn of events! What's your name, young lady?" she takes a deep breath "Bloom Thistle." the escort grins at the crowd "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Bloom Thistle, District 11's female tribute!" no one applauds, and I hear crying coming from the audience. I wonder if the crying person is this girl's mother.

I feel sick, but I decide that I'm still going to volunteer. After all, maybe I can protect this girl.

Rubyanna grins even wider "Let's pick Bloom's District partner now, shall we?" she sprints over to the boys' reaping ball and reaches in "Woody Scythe!" a small, brown-skinned, brown-eyed, black-haired boy steps out of the twelve-year-old boys' section, but, before he can get very far, I yell "I volunteer as tribute!" Bloom looks amazed, and Rubyanna looks like she's about to faint as I walk up to the stage. The escort takes a deep breath and holds the microphone out to me "What's your name, then?" "Vine Althorp." Rubyanna gives the audience a weak smile "Well, there you have it, everyone! Bloom Thistle and Vine Althorp, District 11's tributes for the 70th Annual Hunger Games." she glances at both of us "May the odds be ever in their favor!" no one applauds, but the poor, confused escort barely notices.

Rubyanna still looks confused as she tells Bloom and I to shake hands. As we shake hands, I look into her eyes and see fiery determination there. She's in this to win. I wonder why she volunteered.

Then I'm being escorted into the Justice Building.

Then I'm in the goodbye room.

I hope that Kassie will come in to see me. I want to say goodbye.

Because no matter how many times my family and friends tell me that I'm going to come home, I know I won't.

And then it hits me.

I just volunteered to die.

* * *

 **A/N We are done with the Reapings! I'm so excited! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!**

 **Anyway, now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of Vine?**

 **Who do you think had a better reason for volunteering, Bloom or Vine?**

 **Who do you think will make farther, Bloom or Vine?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. Thanks to PurpleFrenchFryAmy for this great tribute!**


	26. District 1 Goodbyes: Alara Turquoise

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

 **Alara Turquoise, age 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

I stop laughing when my parents come in. They are both beaming with pride, and my mother nearly crushes me with a hug "Oh, Alara! I'm so proud of you!" she says. My father nods "We're both very proud, Alara. I know you'll be the best Career." I grin "Of course! I'll make you both proud!" my grin widens "Well, prouder." both Mom and Dad laugh. Mom wipes her eyes and hugs me again "I love you." I sigh "Sheesh, Mom, you'd think I wasn't coming back!" my dad's smile wavers and Mom's eyes widen "Don't say that." Dad says fiercely "You're coming back." I nod confidently "Yes, I am." the mood in the room relaxes as Mom gives me a third hug and then my parents walk out.

Then Zorah comes bouncing in, squealing. I start to laugh again, and she laughs with me "Oh my gosh, Alara! You were awesome up there!" I toss my flaxen hair "I know!" she snickers "And did you see Mimi's outfit?" I snort "It was pretty hard to miss." she giggles "Did you know she's the daughter of one of the Gamemakers?" my ears perk up "No, I didn't." Zorah nods enthusiastically "Cool, right?" I nod, and then she giggles again. I sigh "What?" she giggles harder "I'm just thinking about your District partner." I roll my eyes "Oh come one, Zorah." she tosses her head "What? He's hot! What was his name?" I groan "Jade, I think." she sighs dreamily "That's a nice name." I snap my fingers "Snap out of it, Zo!" she rolls her eyes "Fine. But he's going to get the Careers lots of sponsors." I smack her arm "I can get plenty of sponsors by myself, thank you very much." she laughs "I know that! I mean you're, like, the prettiest girl at the Academy!" I smirk "And don't you forget it." suddenly, she gasps "Oh, I have something for you!" she pulls out a glittery, teardrop-shaped, ruby brooch "This can be your token!" she pins the brooch on the front of my dress, over my heart. I grin "I love it. And it's even my favorite color." Zorah smiles "Red, the color of blood and victory." I nod "Yup." I pause for a second "Thanks, Zorah." she beams "You can repay me by giving it back when you come back." I smirk "Deal." we hug, and then a Peacekeeper comes in and tells Zorah that she has to leave.

No one else comes in, but I don't mind. Instead, I start thinking about the Games. I finger my new brooch.

I get the feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot of red soon.

* * *

 **A/N And there's Alara's goodbye scene! I hope I did it justice. Please review!**


	27. District 1 Goodbyes: Jade Legacy

**A/N Hi everyone! Another chapter, and then it's on to the next District! Yay!**

* * *

 **Jade Legacy, age 17**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I force a smile as my mother runs into the goodbye room. She's sobbing as she gives me a big hug "Why, Jade? Why did you volunteer?" I give her a sad smile "So that you don't have to work anymore. So that we can live in comfort." she takes a deep breath and then sighs "You're so brave." she ruffles my hair like she used to when I was little "Come back to me, okay?" I nod solemnly "I promise." she sighs again "Good." then she smiles "Because if you die, I'm going to kill you!" I start to laugh, and soon we're both laughing. I'm glad. If I do die in the Games, I want my last memory with my mother to be a happy one.

When we finally stop laughing, Mom reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ring. I gasp, because I recognize it. It's my mother's favorite ring, the gold one with the diamond flower on it. She holds it out to me "This can be your token, Jade. Wear it, and remember me." I take it and slip it onto my finger "Thanks, Mom." we hug again, and then we just sit on the velvet couch in silence until the Peacekeeper tells Mom that she has to leave. She kisses my cheek and tells me goodbye, and then she's gone.

And then I'm nervous again.

I don't want to be alone, but I know no one else is going to come and see me. I have no friends.

So I wait for the Peacekeeper to come in and escort me to the train.

The train that will take me to the Capitol.

My stomach knots up, and I wonder if this is worth it.

I push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

Winning the Hunger Games _will_ be worth it.

Right?

* * *

 **A/N So that's Jade's goodbye scene! I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	28. District 2 Goodbyes: Topaz Boulder

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Topaz's goodbye scene! I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

 **Topaz Boulder, age 18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I take a deep breath as the door to the goodbye room swings open. I know who it is. And sure enough, standing there is my father, looking happier than I've ever seen him "Topaz! You did it!" he gives me a hug "I'm so proud of you!" I force a smile "Thanks, Dad." he grins "I can't wait till you become the Victor! Topaz Boulder, Victor of 70th Annual Hunger Games! It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" I nod, forcing myself to keep smiling "It'll be great." Dad's grin widens "We'd better start talking about your strategy! Obviously, you'll join the Career pack, but once that breaks up..." I tune him out, smiling and nodding, but inside, I'm panicking.

I wonder if I'll end up like Geo.

I shake my head, forcing those thoughts out. I'm going to come back. I'm going to win.

Then I feel sick.

Because, if I'm going to win, I'll have to kill people.

I'll have to become a monster.

I don't want to become a monster, I don't want to kill anyone, but I want to come home.

I don't want to die.

I take a deep breath.

I am a Career, I tell myself, I can do this.

Suddenly, I am snapped out of my thoughts by my dad giving me a kiss on the forehead and walking out. I spot a flash of white armor as the door closes. I must have missed the Peacekeeper telling Dad to leave.

I sigh, half sadly and half in relief. Sadly, because I know I won't be getting anymore visitors. In relief, because now that Dad's gone I can finally drop the I'm-so-excited-to-be-going-into-the-Hunger-Games act.

I stroke the soft velvet of the couch I'm sitting on. I'm no stranger to soft things, having grown up in the Victors' Village, but the velvet still feels nice.

My thoughts go back to the upcoming Hunger Games, but I quickly force those thoughts out.

I can't think about Geo, or the horribleness of the Hunger Games, or the fact that I'm going to have to kill to go home...

I growl in frustration. I wish I was a regular, bloodthirsty, District 2 Career girl. Then none of this would bother me.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaks open, and a woman is standing there. I gasp, because I recognize her, even though I haven't seen her in years. It's my mother. I get to my feet "What are you doing here?" she wipes her eyes "I had to come and see you one last time." she sniffs and then starts rummaging in her purse "And I had to give you this." I still don't say anything. I feel like I've suddenly gone mute.

A couple minutes later, my mother pulls a small, woven leather bracelet out of her purse "Here. This can be your token, assuming Blayde didn't already give you one." I take the bracelet numbly "N-no, I don't already have a token." she nods and sniffs again "Goodbye, Topaz." "Goodbye...Mom." my mother gives me a tiny little smile before walking out.

And then I'm alone.

As I put on the bracelet, I decide something.

Having a gift from my mother be my token can be my one act of defiance. It can the way I say: I'm not going to be a monster. I'm going to win this, and I'm going to still be me when I get back.

I smile.

And for the first time, I feel hope that I can do this on my terms.

It just hope that that hope isn't misplaced.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so very attached to a lot of these tributes. It's awful. Anyway, that's Topaz's goodbye scene! I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	29. District 2 Goodbyes: Atlas Addison

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Atlas's goodbye scene, then it's on to one of my favorite Districts, District 3! Whoo-hoo!**

* * *

 **Atlas "Red" Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I'm starting to shake when the door flies open. Jayde and Jace come running in, and Jayde gives me a hug "I can't believe you actually did that." Jace runs his hand through his hair "Why, man? Why are you doing this?" I take a deep breath "I-I don't know." Jayde glares at me "You don't know?! Then why are you doing this if you don't know why you're doing this?!" I blink several times "What?" Jayde huffs "Never mind." she sits down on the golden velvet couch next to me "Just try to come back, okay?" I nod "I'll do my best." she punches me in the arm "I'm serious. If you die, I'm going to kill you!" then all three of us crack up.

Once we all stop laughing, I take a deep breath and ask the question I've been afraid to ask so far "Are my parents coming?" Jayde shakes her head slowly "No. Your dad was drunk during the Reaping so he's in jail, and your mom went home." my shoulders sag. Of course Dad was drunk again. And of course Mom didn't want to come and see me. Jace puts his hand on my shoulder "Sorry man." I shake his hand off "It's fine. It's not like this is anything new." Jayde sighs "Let's talk about something else. Like, what do you think of your District partner?" I take a deep breath "Um, well, she seemed kinda reluctant to volunteer." Jace nods "Yeah, and she looked really upset when you volunteered!" Jayde bites her lip "Her name is Topaz Boulder..." her eyes widen "Say, you don't think she could be Blayde Boulder's daughter, do you?" Jace snaps his fingers "That makes perfect sense! Of course he'd want his daughter to volunteer!" he looks at Jayde "Girl, you're a genius." she smirks "I do what I do." just then, a Peacekeeper comes in and tells Jayde and Jace they have to go.

Jayde gives me a hug, and Jace high-fives me, and then they're gone.

And I'm alone.

And all my doubts about my abilities come back in full force.

And now I'm worrying about having a District partner who has been trained by a Victor.

Because not going to end badly at all.

I realize that I don't have a token, but I'm fine with that.

I really don't know what I'd use for a token anyway.

I get up and start pacing, but I stop doing that pretty fast.

I can't stop shaking, and I can't seem to be able to force all my thoughts about the Hunger Games out of my head.

I feel slightly sick.

What if I can't do this?

What if I don't make it home?

What if the Careers don't accept me?

I groan, and try to force those thoughts out of my head.

I need to focus.

I need to remember my training.

I take a deep breath.

I can handle this.

I volunteered for this.

I'm going to get to go home.

I close my eyes, and hope that if I just keep telling myself that, then it'll come true.

* * *

 **A/N Atlas is one of my favorite tributes. He's so great.**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	30. District 3 Goodbyes: Dayta Flash

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Dayta's goodbye scene!**

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I still have tear tracks on my cheeks when my parents come in to the goodbye room, but I'm no longer crying. Mom gives me a hug "Oh, Dayta! I can't believe this!" Dad runs a hand through his hair "Your name was only in there once!" I take a deep breath "I-I'll be okay, guys." Mom hugs me tighter "You're so brave, honey." my dad sighs "You have to try to come home, Dayta." I nod "I'll try my hardest." Dad hugs me too, and we sit in silence for a couple minutes, and then Mom says "Honey, is there anything you want us to do?" I bite my lip "Can you bring Cyrkit in here? I wanna say goodbye." Dad nods "I'll go get him for you." he gets up and goes out of the room.

Mom and I sit in silence for a couple minutes, until I hear Dad's footsteps. Then I hear him talking with the Peacekeeper outside the door, and then the Peacekeeper comes in holding Cyrkit, and I hear my dad's leaving. My puppy wriggles out of the Peacekeeper's arms and hops up onto the couch. I pick him up and put him in my lap "Hey, boy." he licks my face. I giggle "Ok, ok. Take it easy." I stroke his soft brown fur "I have to go away for a little while, boy." he looks up at me and whimpers, reacting to the sad tone of my voice "Yeah, I know. But I'll be back. And while I'm gone, Mom's going to take good care of you, okay?" he licks my face, and then the Peacekeeper comes back in and tells Mom she has to leave.

Mom gets up off the couch, scoops up Cyrkit with one hand, and starts digging in her purse with the other hand.

A couple seconds later, she pulls out a very familiar bead necklace. I gasp at the sight of it "Is that the necklace you made for me when I was a baby?" she nods "Yes. It can be your token." I take it and put it on. It's very pretty: the beads are all the colors of the rainbow, and the beads are shaped like diamonds. I smile "Thanks, Mom." tears well up in her eyes and she kisses my forehead, and then she walks out, carrying Cyrkit.

I take a deep breath and clutch my necklace.

I'm going to get to come home.

After all, I've got a family (and a puppy) to come home to.

* * *

 **A/N Yup, I'm definitely attached to Dayta. She's so cute and determined and...young. *Sobs violently***

 **Ahem, anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	31. District 3 Goodbyes: Paris Alexander

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the second part of the District 3 goodbye scenes, and then it's on to District 4! Yay!**

* * *

 **Paris Alexander, age 15**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

I'm still crying when my parents and my brother come bursting in. My mother gives me a hug, and the three of them start ranting about how terrible the Hunger Games are, until I get sick of it "Stop it! Just stop! If all you guys can talk about is how awful the Hunger Games are then get out!" all three of them have identical looks of shock on their faces, and I can't help but think that they'll be the perfect family once I'm dead. I feel more tears welling up in my eyes as my family silently leaves.

I sit alone in the goodbye room for a couple of minutes, and then Haley comes in. She sits beside me on the couch and gives me a hug "I can't believe you got reaped." her steel-gray eyes are full of tears. I sniff and lean my head against her shoulder "I yelled at my parents and my brother." she sighs "About what?" I wipe my eyes "They wouldn't stop going on about how awful the Hunger Games are!" she cocks her head "Don't they do that every year?" I nod "That's the problem! It was like they didn't even care that I'm going into the Games!" she sighs again "Oh. Now I get it." we sit in silence for a couple minutes, and then Haley says "You have to come back. I'm never going to be able to find another best friend." I take a deep breath "I'll try to come back." she nods "You'd better." then she smiles "I have something for you." she digs around in her little leather purse and pulls out a rusty gear on a chain "Uh, thanks?" she snickers "It's your token, dummy." she puts it around my neck "It's supposed to remind you of home." I smile a little bit "Then you should have put, like, a doctor's badge on a chain." she smiles "Yeah, I guess so." just then, a Peacekeeper comes in and tells Haley she has to go.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then she's gone.

I fiddle with my new necklace, being careful not to cut myself on the rusty edge of the gear.

I feel more tears welling up, because I get the feeling I'm never going to see my home again.

I'll never get to help my parents at the medical center again.

I'll never hear Kaleb and my parents ranting about the Hunger Games and the Capitol again.

I'll never help Haley with her fashion choices again.

The tears are coming fast now, and I don't know if I can stop them.

I don't care if I look weak.

I'm going to die.

* * *

 **A/N Poor Paris! I can't stress enough how attached I am to the D3 tributes. I love them both so much!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	32. District 4 Goodbyes: Marlin Aros

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Marlin Aros, age 13**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I am still crying when Shelly bursts into the goodbye room. She runs over and gives me a hug "Oh, Marlin." I sniff "Why didn't anyone volunteer?" Shelly shakes her head "I don't know." I wipe my eyes "Are my dad and my little sister coming?" she shakes her head sadly "Your dad took your little sister home right after the Reaping." I sigh "What about your mom?" "Nope." I laugh sadly "I guess it's just you and me then." she nods "I'm sorry." I take a deep breath "Don't be. It's not your fault." she bites her lip, tears forming in her eyes "About the Games...t-try to come back, okay?" I nod "I'll do my best. Maybe because I'm from District 4 they'll let me join the Career pack." she smiles slightly "Yeah, I guess that could work. Especially if you can get your District partner on your side." I nod "You're right." she cocks her head "What was his name again?" "Sebastian Rivers." she smiles "That's right." then her eyes light up like she just remembered something, and she starts digging around in her pocket.

I stare at her in confusion "What are you doing?" she beams "I brought you something." she digs around for a couple more seconds, and then she pulls out something that looks like a necklace "What's that?" I ask. In response, she opens her hand to reveal...my necklace. Shelly is holding the small seashell necklace that my mother gave me before she died. I gasp "Is that really my necklace?" she nods "I ran back to the house to get it. Here, let me put in on you." I nod and lift my hair off my neck. She puts the necklace on me, and then steps back and looks at me "I always thought that necklace looked gorgeous on you." I smile slightly "Thanks, Shelly. You're a good friend." I pause for a moment "Could you...could you tell my sister goodbye for me?" she nods enthusiastically "Sure!" just then, a Peacekeeper yells that it's time for Shelly to go.

We hug one more time and then she's gone.

And I'm alone.

I feel sick, and I can't shake the feeling that I'll never see Shelly again.

I sit down on the couch and cry some more.

After all, it's not like there's anything else I can do.

* * *

 **A/N I have a bad feeling I'm getting very attached to some of these tributes. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	33. District 4 Goodbyes: Sebastian Rivers

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the second part of the District 4 goodbye scenes! Yay! I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

 **Sebastian Rivers, age 18**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I smile slightly as Serena and Lucas run into the goodbye room. Serena hugs me and Lucas stands by the door, looking slightly awkward "I can't believe you actually did it." Serena says. I sigh "You knew I was going to." she shakes her head "I know it's just now...now it feels real." I give her a hug "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." she smiles and playfully punches my arm "You'd better come back. 'Cause if you die, I'm going to kill you." Lucas and I both laugh, and Lucas claps me on the shoulder "She's right, though. You'd bloody better come back." I nod solemnly "I will." Serena kisses me fiercely "I'm holding you to that." then she walks out. Lucas rolls his eyes "I'm not kissing you." we both laugh, and then he leaves.

I don't have to wait long for my next visitors. My whole family comes rushing in. Mom and Pearl both hug me, and Dad (like Lucas) just stands near the door. Pearl laughs "My little brother is going into the Hunger Games!" Mom grins "I'm so proud!" Dad smiles "Alright, Sharon. Alright, Pearl. Give the boy some space." my mom smacks my dad on the arm "Oh, Phillip." then we all group hug.

After we break apart, Mom and Dad leave, but Pearl stays, digging around in her pocket. I cock my head "What are you doing?" she smiles "I have something for you." she pulls a bronze necklace out of her pocket and holds it out to me. I notice that it has the letters S.R. engraved on it. Pearl smiles "It's your initials. I had made when I found out you were going to volunteer." I feel my eyes welling up as I take the necklace and put it on "Thanks, Pearl." she smiles, but her eyes are watery "You have to come back." I nod "I will, I promise." she gives me one last hug, and then walks out.

After Pearl leaves, I sigh and sit down on the couch.

I think about my District partner, and I think about the promise I made to myself to protect her.

And I realize something.

If I keep that promise, I'm not going to make it home.

* * *

 **A/N And that's Sebastian's goodbye scene! I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	34. District 5 Goodbyes: Sierra Isaak

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the second part of District 5's goodbye scenes! Next up is District 6!**

* * *

 **Sierra Isaak, age 16**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I punch the wall again. I don't care how much it hurts. I need something to take my anger out on. I had an okay life before I got reaped! It wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination but it was okay! And now I'm going into the Hunger Games! With a stupid boy who can't show any emotion to save his life!

I flop down on the ridiculously fancy couch, and grab a pillow. I rip the weird decorative button off it, and then I rip the velvet off it. Stuffing flies everywhere, and, within a couple of seconds, the pillow has been demolished. I grab a vase off a weirdly tiny table and smash that too. Then I rip the petals of the stupid fake flowers in the vase.

I pull a painting off the wall and smash the glass, and then I smash the wooden frame to splinters. I do the same to the rest of the paintings, and then I use a piece of broken glass to shred a portrait of President Snow. I toss the piece of glass at the wall, and it sticks there. I smirk. I pick up another piece of glass, and throw that one too, and I keep throwing pieces of glass until the wall opposite me looks like some kind of glass art.

My smirk widens as I realize that if I can throw a piece of glass into a wall, then I can throw a knife into another tribute. I wipe my slightly bloody hands on the robin's-egg blue couch, and I wonder for the first time if I'll get any visitors. The only person I can think of who would visit me is Atom, but who knows? Maybe my parents will actually show up.

I laugh at myself. My parents abandoned me on the streets, they're certainly not going to show up just because I got myself reaped. And if they do show up, they'll probably just scold me for letting myself get reaped.

Now that I'm calmer, I wonder what I should use for my token. I purse my lips, thinking, and then it hits me. I reach into the pocket of my filthy pants, and pull out the one thing I have to remind me of my parents. It's a bracelet made of woven silk, with tiny woven star on the end. I don't know why I haven't sold it yet, but now I'm glad I didn't.

As I fiddle with the tiny star, I start to feel a tad nervous. I know that I can probably kill people, but what if someone kills me?

What if I die in the bloodbath?

I don't need allies, but what if someone asks me to be allies?

What will the other tributes be like?

I start to freak out a little more as I realize I don't have the answers to the questions I'm asking myself.

I force all thoughts of the Hunger Games out of my head, and focus on taking deep breaths.

I can do this.

I'm the girl who survived on the streets when she should have died.

I'm the girl who pickpocket and break into houses and evade Peacekeepers without blinking an eye.

I'm Sierra Isaak, future Victor of the 70th Annual Hunger Games.

I slowly start to smile.

Yeah, I can do this.

* * *

 **A/N So that's Sierra's goodbye scene. I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	35. District 5 Goodbyes: Jasper Payne

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Jasper's goodbye scene!**

* * *

 **Jasper Payne, age 16**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I still feel very calm when my grandfather comes in. He doesn't look angry or sad, in fact, he's perfectly calm, just like me. He sits down next to me on the ridiculously fancy couch "So. You're going into the Hunger Games." I nod "Yes." he stares me dead in the eyes "Come home." I nod again "I will." he nods "I know you will." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver pocket watch "Take this. It can be your token." I take it "Thank you." he stands up "I expect you to give it back to me." I smile faintly "I will." he nods briskly, straightens his coat, and then walks out.

I doubt if anyone else will come to visit me. I have no friends, only a rival, and he's probably celebrating the fact that I was reaped.

I think about my District partner. She seemed fiery and fierce. She will most likely make it far in the arena.

I toy with the possibility of allying with her, but then I discard the idea. I'd rather go into the Games without attachments.

I glance up at the clock, wondering when I'm going to get to go on the train.

I wonder if I should ask the Peacekeeper outside the door if I can go on the train early. I decide against doing that.

I stretch out full-length on the velvety couch, feeling the plush fabric beneath my fingers. I put my feet up on the pristine couch, leaving dusty footprints on the crimson fabric.

I glance around the room, taking in the bright colors, the paintings, and the undeniable luxury of it all. I get up off the couch and look at a vase of flowers. The flowers are fake, made of plastic.

I pluck one out of the vase and tuck it into my pants pocket. Perhaps I'll give it to my District partner. I roll my eyes at that thought. She'd most likely tear it shreds and then punch me in the face.

I put the flower back. It's a daffodil. A fake daffodil, actually.

I narrow my eyes at the realization that the Capitol can afford to make fake daffodils, but the Districts can barely afford food.

Then I shrug. There's nothing I can do.

I can't afford to feel anything for anyone in the Hunger Games.

I can't afford to hate the Capitol, and I can't afford to care about my fellow tributes.

I have to win.

At any cost.

After all, this is just another class I can top.

* * *

 **A/N There's Jasper's goodbye scene! I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	36. District 6 Goodbyes: Jessica Remi

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Jessica's goodbye scene!**

* * *

 **Jessica "Jess" Remi, age 14**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I wipe the last of my tears off my face and prepare to say goodbye to my family and Will. I barely have enough time to compose myself before the door flies open and Hector comes bounding in. He leaps up on the couch and licks my face. I sniff and then laugh softly "Hey, boy." just then, my mother and Nora come in. Nora is pale-faced and Mom looks like she's in shock. Nora gives me a hug "No, no, no, no, no! I can't believe this is happening!" she says, nearly in tears. I pat her shoulder awkwardly "I-I'm gonna come back, Nora." she grabs my shoulders "Promise me." I blink "What?" "Promise me you'll come back!" Nora shouts. I wince at how loud her voice is "Alright, I promise!" Nora looks relieved "Good." that's when I notice that Mom is still standing there.

She's clutching something in her hand. I cock my head "Mom? What are you holding?" she blinks a couple times "Oh, right." she opens her hand revealing a ring. It's dull steel colored, and it has a piece of blue glass on it instead of a jewel. I take it "What is it?" Mom smiles slightly "My marriage ring." I stare at her "You never sold this?" she shrugs "It's worthless, but maybe it'll be worth something to you in the arena." I put it on "Thanks, I guess." Mom smiles "I know you'll come back." I swallow, feeling at a loss for words "Okay." Mom blinks, and then sighs "I think we're going to have to go soon, Nora." she grabs Hector's collar "Come on, Nora." Nora stares at her "We're leaving now?" "Yes." Nora gives me one last hug "Bye, Jess." I swallow again, trying to find the words to say goodbye, but before I can, Mom and Nora and Hector are gone.

A couple minutes later, Will comes in, looking much calmer than Nora and Mom. I feel a rush of gratefulness for Will's calm, unruffled personality. He smiles at me "Hey, Jess." I manage a tiny smile "Hey, Will." he sits down on the shimmery gold velvet couch, next to me "So." I lean back against the back of the couch "So." he looks at me, suddenly looking a little bit panicky "You're coming back, right? Because I'm pretty sure no one else is going to be friends with me." I sigh "I'm going to do my best. I promised Nora that I would." he smiles "I'll bet she was panicked." I bite my lip "She was. I've never seen her that way." Will puts one arm around me "I'll make sure your family is okay." I smile "Thanks, Will." I swallow hard "You're a good friend." he sighs "Don't talk that way." I cock my head "What way?" he sighs again "Don't talk like your not going to come back." I roll my eyes "Will, we both know I'm not." it feels kind of good to say it out loud, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Will looks horrified "Don't say that! Don't..." he sighs and rubs his hand over his eyes "Okay, you're right. I know you're right, but how are so calm about this?" I shrug "Look, I never cared much about anything, and you know that I've never tried to twist the truth." he nods "You're always brutally honest." I sigh "I've never cared much about myself, either. And anyway, there's no possible way I could beat the Careers. Actually, there's no way I could even beat anyone. Not in a fight to the death." Will hangs his head "I-I just hate...I don't...I don't want to lose you." I roll my eyes "Well get used to it." I glance up at the clock "You'd better go before a Peacekeeper drags you out." he sighs "I hate this." I frown "I do too. But you have to go." he gets to his feet "I don't know what to say." I make a shooing motion with one hand "Say goodbye." he gives me a little wave and then he's gone.

I lean back against the back of the couch with a sigh.

I didn't realize goodbyes were so exhausting.

I swallow hard, realizing that I just saw my family and Will and my dog for the last time.

I shake my head, remembering what I told myself after I got reaped.

If I'm going to go to my death, then I might as well do it with my head held high.

I have to remember that.

I have to keep my head held high, and not show any weakness.

Until I'm dead.

I shudder slightly, realizing I'll have to keep up this act until I'm dead.

I take a deep breath. I have to be okay with that.

Because I won't die a coward.

I won't.

* * *

 **A/N So that's Jessica's goodbye scene! I nearly cried while writing it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	37. District 6 Goodbyes: Crispin Arkley

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Crispin's goodbye scene!**

* * *

 **Crispin Arkley, age 18**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

I hold back my tears, knowing that my family will be in here soon, and I can't let Lucas and Leonard see me cry. Suddenly, the door is flung open and my family rushes in. Lucas and Leonard both hug me, nearly knocking the wind out of me. They're both crying. I wrap one arm around each of them "Guys, stop. I'm coming back." Lucas stares at me "Promise?" I nod "Promise. I'm coming back." both my little brothers relax slightly, and Mom stares at me with slightly teary eyes "Crispin's right boys." I smile slightly and look at my brothers "Anyone got a token for me?" Lucas and Leonard shake their heads in unison "Sorry." Lucas says. I shrug "It's fine." Mom manages a tiny smile "Actually, I might have a token for you." she starts digging in her purse, and then she pulls out a handkerchief "Here. Take it, and remember us." Dad nods "Remember us." I smile "I don't think I could ever forget you guys." Lucas and Leonard grin at me "Us too?" I pretend to frown at them "Especially not you two." they both start laughing, and I start laughing too, and then we all group hug.

Just then, a Peacekeeper comes in and tells my family it's time to go. The twins and Mom hug me one last time, and then they're gone.

Less than a minute later, my closest friend, Richmond, and his little sister, Melody, come rushing in. Melody is crying, and it twists my heart to see her this way. I've had a bit of a crush on Melody for a little while now, but I was waiting until my last Reaping was over to ask her out, because I didn't want her to have to deal with having her boyfriend in the Hunger Games. I snort to myself. That plan just went out the window.

Richmond shakes his head. He is nineteen, to old to be reaped. Melody is seventeen, two years away from being free of the Reaping. Richmond shakes his head again "I can't believe this." I shrug "Well, you'd better start." he looks shocked, and I sigh "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just kind of upset." Melody nods sympathetically "I'll bet." then she smiles a little bit "At least you were calm. I would have been crying." she smiles a little wider "Maybe that will get you some sponsors. Maybe..." I hold up my hand "Melody, calm down. You're not my mentor." she laughs and wipes her eyes "You're right. I'm sorry." I shake my head "You don't have to be sorry." I look Richmond in the eye "I'm coming back you know." he nods "I know. You're persistent. You never give up." I smile "Thanks." he looks puzzled "For what?" "For saying that. For believing in me." Melody smiles fiercely "I believe in you." my heart skips a beat, and I feel myself blushing "Thanks." Melody opens her mouth again, but then a Peacekeeper comes in and tells Richmond and Melody they have to leave.

Melody gives me a sad little wave as she walks out the door.

And then I'm alone.

I still don't cry though.

I no longer feel like crying.

Instead, my mind is racing, and I'm trying to think up strategies for the arena.

Because I've got to get home.

I promised my little brothers.

And I never, ever break a promise.

* * *

 **A/N There's Crispin's goodbye scene! I love his little brothers so much! Next up is District 7! Yay!**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	38. District 7 Goodbyes: Arabella Wisp

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Arabella's goodbye scene! I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

 **Arabella Wisp, age 16**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I'm starting to panic as my parents and Ivy come running in. Ivy runs into my arms and starts to cry "Ari! Ari don't go!" I start to stroke her hair, suppressing my own panic to calm down my little sister "I have to go, Ivy. But I'll be back." she pulls away from me and stares into my eyes "Promise?" I nod "Promise." looking much calmer, she slides off my lap onto the velvet couch. My parents both look completely panicked, which isn't helping my mood "Arabella, you've got to fight!" my mom says "You've got to win!" I swallow hard "I will, Mom. I promise." Dad is pacing "You're a good healer, maybe you can use that to impress the Gamemakers, and try to find an alliance, that'll help..." "Fletcher!" Mom yells "Stop it!" my dad stops pacing and takes a deep breath "You're right. I'm sorry, honey." I shake my head "It's fine." I smile a tiny bit "I will come back." Ivy grabs my hand and nods "She will, Daddy! She promised!" Dad smiles "You're right, Ivy. Arabella is going to come back." I nod firmly "Yup." then we all group hug.

We hug each other until a Peacekeeper comes in and tells my family it's time to go. Ivy reaches into her tiny pocket and pulls something out. I gasp. It's my doctor's badge, the one I got by passing my final exams at the medical center. I take it with trembling fingers. It's just a scrap of cloth with a red cross on it, but it is my most prized possession. Ivy gives me one last hug, and then the Peacekeeper comes in again, and drags my family out. The last thing I hear before the door closes is Ivy shouting "Come back, Ari!" and then I'm alone.

However, I'm not alone for long. My best friend, Eve Darien, and one of my close friends, Leave Branch, come running in. They are both crying as they hug me. Eve hiccups "I c-can't b-believe t-this." Leave sniffs "I know! You only had two years to go!" I sigh, holding back tears "I'll be fine." I say, my voice surprisingly steady "I can do this." Eve wipes her eyes furiously "I know." she sighs "I guess I'm just worried." I nod "I am too. But I can do this." I swallow, willing my voice not to crack "I promise." Leave and Eve both hug me again "We'll be waiting." Eve says. Leave nods "Definitely. And when you get back, we can have a party." I force a smile "That sounds good." they both hug me again and then they leave.

And I can finally drop the I-can-come-back act.

Because I doubt if I can.

I'm going to fight my hardest, of course, but I'm just...me.

The gentle girl who wants to be a doctor.

Except I won't ever be a doctor now.

I start to cry.

I can't do this.

* * *

 **A/N Okay, I'm officially screwed. I'm getting sooooooooooooooo attached to these characters. Anywho, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	39. District 7 Goodbyes: Ryker Oakes

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Ryker's goodbye scene! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Ryker Oakes, age 17**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I'm still sitting on the floor with my head in my hands when my family comes running in. Mother is wailing and Father is trying to keep her calm. Ardyn looks like he's in shock, his face is pale and he's breathing very fast. A flash of anger goes through me and I leap to my feet "Stop it!" my mother stops crying and my whole family stares at me "Stop acting like I'm not coming back!" Father swallows "I know you'll try to come back but..." "No!" I interrupt "I'm coming back!" Mother gives me a hug "I believe you Ryker." my father takes a deep breath "I believe in you too." he gives me a hug, and while he's hugging me, he whispers in my ear "Keep an eye on that girl. She could be crazy. After all, did you see how calm she was on stage?" I nod slightly and whisper back "Yeah, I did." "Good." then he claps me on the back. Ardyn is still just staring at me. I tune out my father talking strategy, and my mother saying that I have a chance and that I'll come back.

Soon, Father and Mother leave.

And then it's just me and Ardyn.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something...something shiny and silvery and kind of chain-like...oh no. Ardyn is holding out Aspen's old token: a carved wooden tree pendant attached to a silver chain. He still doesn't say anything as I slowly reach out and take it. I put it on, still feeling numb.

Then I smile grimly. It's fitting. Aspen wore this to his death, and now I'm wearing it to mine.

Because, in spite of what I said to my parents, I know I'm not coming home.

Ardyn nods at me, and then walks out.

Landon comes in a few minutes later, but it's like I'm underwater, and I can't hear anything.

Like Aspen's pendant has deafened me.

Landon is ranting, pacing, and gesturing, but I don't pay attention. I just stare at the pendant in my hand.

Finally, something Landon is saying gets my attention "Isn't that Aspen's old pendant?" I nod. He sighs.

Neither of us say anything until a Peacekeeper comes in tells Landon he has to go.

And then I'm alone.

Alone with my thoughts.

And my impending doom.

* * *

 **A/N Ta da! There's Ryker's goodbye scene! I hope you guys liked it, and please review.**


	40. District 8 Goodbyes: Elias Tartan

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the first part of District 8's goodbye scenes! Next District is District 9!**

* * *

 **Elias Tartan, age 13**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

I am sitting on the fancy velvet couch when my mother comes bursting in. I feel relieved as I notice that her boyfriend isn't with her. She wraps me in a tight hug "Oh, Ellie! I can't believe you got reaped." I sigh "It's not that big a deal, Mom." she stares at me like I'm crazy "Yes it is a big deal! You're going to die!" I huff "What makes you so sure?" she runs a hand through her hair "You're only thirteen!" I leap to my feet "That doesn't mean I'm helpless!" her jaw drops "But Ellie..." "Stop calling me that! Stop treating me like a baby! Actually, just stop talking to me!" Mother pales "W-what are you saying?" I take a deep breath "I'm telling you to get out." I say.

Mother's eyes fill with tears, but I don't care. She takes a deep breath "Alright, Elias. I'll go. But if you somehow come back alive, don't expect anything from me." my eyes flash, but I manage to keep my voice level "I don't expect anything from you. I never have and I never will." her eyes fill with hurt and she runs from the room.

I feel a warm glow of satisfaction once she's gone.

I realize that she didn't give me a token, but I don't care. I've already got one.

I pull the bottle cap that one of Mother's boyfriends threw at me out of my pocket. It reminds me that I can survive anything.

I rub the plush, forest-green velvet couch with my fingers, enjoying the the plushness.

I've felt velvet before, in the factory, but this is nice too.

I shake my head, reminding myself to concentrate. I have to think of a strategy.

I decide that I'll just be myself. Hopefully that'll make me stand out from the other young tributes.

I smirk to myself as I think of my District partner. She's a bloodbath for sure.

I wonder if I'll make an alliance with anyone. There must be some tributes who I can ally with.

I smile to myself as I flip my bottle cap into the air and catch it.

This is going to be easy.

After all, I can survive anything.

* * *

 **A/N I really don't like Elias. The more I write him, the more I dislike him. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	41. District 8 Goodbyes: Sasha Velvet

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Sasha's goodbye scene!**

* * *

 **Sasha "Sash" Velvet, age 12**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I'm still crying when my parents come bursting into the goodbye room. Mom immediately hugs me "Oh, Sasha. Oh, honey." Dad is pacing, and running his hand through his hair "How did this happen? You didn't even take tesserae!" I wipe my eyes "I-I'm g-going t-to b-be f-fine." then I hiccup, and the tears just keep falling. Mom hugs me tighter "Sasha, you've got to come home, okay? You've got to." I nod "I-I'll do my best." she kisses the top of my head and then says "Oh! Honey, your dad has something for you." Dad nods and then reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a very familiar pink crystal.

I gasp a little bit as I recognize it "Is that the crystal you and I found in the town square fountain?" Dad nods, and I manage to smile through my tears. I remember finding that crystal.

I remember Dad telling me that it must have fallen off some rich lady's necklace just for me. When I asked why, he said because it sparkles just like your eyes.

I take it and tuck it into my pocket "Thanks, Dad." he smiles "When you come home we'll have the crystal put on a necklace." I nod "That'll be nice. Then I'll never lose it." Mom smiles "Yes, we'll have the crystal put on a pretty necklace. And you can pick whether you want a silver chain or a gold chain." I wipe my eyes "I want a gold chain." Mom and Dad laugh, but I don't know what's so funny.

Then Dad joins our hug, and we all just sit there for several minutes, until a Peacekeeper comes in and tells Mom and Dad they have to go. Mom gives me one last kiss, and Dad gives me one last hug, and then they're gone.

However, I'm not alone for long. Leyvi and Ty come rushing in soon after my parents leave. They both hug me, and, even though I'm terrified, I still blush because Ty is hugging me. Leyvi is crying "I can't believe you got picked!" Ty nods "I know! You didn't even take tesserae!" I manage a soft laugh at that. Ty stares at me "Why are you laughing?" I smile "Because my dad said that exact same thing, Ty." he cocks his head "The thing about the tesserae?" I nod. He smiles a tiny bit "That is kind of funny." Leyvi sniffs, and changes the subject "Do you have a token?" I nod, and pull out the crystal. Leyvi's eyes widen "Is that the crystal you found in the fountain?" I nod again. Leyvi smiles "That's a great token." Ty nods in agreement, and then we all hug each other again.

None of us say anything else until the Peacekeeper comes in again and tells Leyvi and Ty they have to leave. Leyvi give me one last hug and then leaves. Ty gets up to leave, but I grab his arm and open my mouth to tell him about the fact that I have a crush on him but the words stick in my throat and what comes out instead is "I'll miss you." he bites his lip "I'll miss you too." and then he's gone.

I feel like banging my head against the wall.

And suddenly, I feel more determined than ever to come home, because I've got to tell Ty about my crush on him.

I can't die without telling him.

I clench my fist around my crystal.

I've got to come home.

* * *

 **A/N Isn't Sasha adorable? She's going to be so hard to kill. *Sobs***

 **Ahem, anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	42. District 9 Goodbyes: Isabella Strange

**A/N Hi everyone! We're almost done with the goodbye scenes, and then it's on to the train rides! And after that, the Capitol! Yay!**

* * *

 **Isabella Strange, age 17**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I feel surprisingly calm as my mother, Kai, and Lily all come rushing in. Lily is crying, Kai looks furious, and Mom is rather pale-faced. Lily gives me a hug "Don't go, Izzy!" I wrap my arms around "I have to, Lily. But I'll be back." she stares up at me "Really?" I nod "Really." she bites her lip "You have to promise." I smile "Ok, I promise." she smiles a little and wipes her eyes "Good." she looks at Mom "Mom, this year, I'm going to watch the Hunger Games this year." she looks back at me "I'm going to cheer you on." Kai nods "Yeah, and I'll start up a sponsor collection." he lowers his voice so Mom can't hear him "And by that, I mean I'll be doing a bit of breaking and entering." Lily smiles, and whispers "Yeah! And I'll do a little bit of pickpocketing!" I smile "Thanks, guys." I turn to Kai "Are any of the gang members gonna come and see me off?" he shakes his head "No, they wanted to, but we had a big thing scheduled for today. I barely got out of it." I sigh "Oh, well." Lily suddenly cocks her head "Izzy, what are you going to use for a token?" I bite my lip "I dunno." Kai pinches the jacket I'm wearing "What about this?" my eyes widen "But it's your's!" he shrugs "It's fine, you can keep it." I smile "Thanks." then Mom comes over "I believe in you, Isabella. I know you can come home." I smile "Thanks, Mom." then we all group hug until a Peacekeeper tells my family they have to go.

Lily waves at me on her way out.

A couple minutes later, Harley and AJ come running in. They both look furious, and Harley smashes a vase full of flowers. I get to my feet "Whoa, whoa, Harley! Take it easy!" Harley snarls "I don't believe this!" AJ nods "I know! This is so messed up!" I sigh "Guys, I'm gonna come back!" "I know that!" AJ yells "It's still messed up!" Harley takes a deep breath "Ok, ok. We have to calm down, other wise that Peacekeeper is gonna drag us out." AJ huffs and stops yelling. Harley turns to me "How are you doing?" I groan and lean back against the back of the glittery silver velvet couch "All things considered, not bad." AJ smiles a little bit "I guess that's pretty good." Harley looks at me "You got a token?" I tug on my jacket "Yup." she nods briskly "Good." then her face softens "Come back, okay?" I nod "I already told you I would." she smiles, and gives me a hug.

Then the Peacekeeper comes in again and tells Harley and AJ they have to leave.

Once I'm alone, I get up, and start pacing.

I feel a bit nervous.

After all, I am going into a death match.

I shake my head and force those thoughts out of my head.

I can't afford to doubt myself.

I need to win this.

I've got great friends, an amazing family, and a whole life to live.

I won't let myself loose.

Then, I have a terrifying thought.

What if I win, but I become a monster in the process?

I close my eyes, and force that thought out of my head.

No.

I'm going to win, and I'm going to do it on my terms.

* * *

 **A/N There's Izzy's goodbye scene! Next up is District 10!**


	43. District 9 Goodbyes: Cellos Wheaton

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Cellos's goodbye scene!**

* * *

 **Cellos Wheaton, age 18**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I rip a painting off the wall, smash the glass, and break the frame. Then I tear up the painting inside. I'm reaching for another painting when my parents come in. They both look horrified at the smashed glass on the floor around me "Cellos, what's the matter?" my mother asks. I stare at her in disbelief "I was just reaped! That's what's the matter!" Dad looks amazed "I get that you're scared right now, but..." I cut him off "I'm not scared! I'm angry!" Mom takes a step back "Cellos, you're probably upset right now, I mean, what with what happened your friend, May, was it?" I grit my teeth "Maize. Her name was Maize." Mom waves her hand "Right. But anyway, you need to come home, I mean, what are your father and I supposed to do if..." I cut her off "Get out." she blinks "What?" "Get out!" I yell "Just get out!" Mom steps back "But why? I'm only trying to help!" Dad sighs "Come on, Grana. Let's go." Mom is still sputtering indignantly as Dad leads her out.

I ruin a couple more paintings after they leave.

Minutes pass, and Rella and Jean don't come in.

I didn't expect them to.

They probably think I'm going to die.

I smirk to myself. Boy, will they be surprised when I come home.

My smirk widens as I think about what I'm going to do after I win.

I imagine taking down the Capitol, and watching it burn.

I imagine killing Seneca Crane for killing Maize.

I smile very wide, and lean back against the back of the ridiculously expensive-looking storm-cloud gray couch.

Then I reach into my pocket and pull out the woven, black bracelet Rella made for me about a month after we starting dating.

I decide that this will be my token.

After all, I wouldn't want to forget my girlfriend.

I slip the bracelet onto my wrist, forcing down all feelings of nervousness.

I have to win this.

I have to avenge my friend.

* * *

 **A/N That's Cellos's goodbye scene!**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	44. District 10 Goodbyes: Eve Martinez

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Eve's goodbye scene! I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

 **Eve Martinez, age 12**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I sit on one of the soft, plush couches in the goodbye room, crying hysterically. It's been ten minutes already, and no one has come to see me. Of course, I didn't really expect anyone to, but it still hurts. My father hasn't even come in.

I glance up at the clock through my tears. Another minute has passed. Eleven minutes and not one visitor.

No one wants to come and say goodbye to the weird little girl whose only friends are the birds, whose father doesn't even like her, who can't even help people right.

I wonder if my father will be relieved when I die.

I hiccup at the thought of dying, and the tears keep flowing.

I look up at the clock again. Fifteen minutes now.

I wonder what the Peacekeeper outside is thinking.

Then I decide I don't really care.

I almost jump at that thought.

When have I, the sweet Eve Martinez, ever not cared about anyone?

I shrug internally.

I guess being Reaped really does change you.

Then I'm struck with a thought so horrible that I burst into fresh tears.

If just being Reaped changed me, what will the Hunger Games do?

I can't answer that question, and that scares me.

Will I die in the bloodbath?

No answer for that one either.

Will anyone miss me?

I know the answer to that one. No.

I look at the clock. Twenty-five minutes.

No one cares.

I don't care either.

I'm scared.

I can't stop crying.

What do I do?

I'm going to die.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so very attached. So so so so so so so attached. Attachment to tributes is a horrible thing. Because then you have to kill them, and it hurts, and auuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **I'm sorry. I'm just not looking forward to killing any of these tributes.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 ***Sobs quietly in a corner***


	45. District 10 Goodbyes: Brent Shepard

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the last of the District 10 goodbye scenes! Then it's on to one of my favorite Districts, District 11! Yay!**

* * *

 **Brent Shepard, age 18**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I focus on taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. I feel streams of hot water cascading down my cheeks, and I wipe them away. I can't cry. I have to show my family I'm strong. I have to...my train of thought is broken as my sisters come rushing in. I barely have time to wonder where my parents are before both of them start hugging me and crying. I take a deep breath "W-where are Mom and Dad?" Cristina swallows "After you got taken inside, Dad started yelling at the Peacekeepers." dread clutches at my stomach "Oh, no." Mia hiccups. Cristina nods sadly "He wouldn't stop, so..." she trails off. Mia sobs again. My voice sounds strange and hollow to my ears "He's dead." Cristina nods "Mom went totally hysterical, so they took her to jail. We've only got a couple more minutes." Mia takes a deep, shuddering breath "Y-you've g-got t-to c-come b-back." she says "O-otherwise I-I'll h-have t-to g-go t-to t-the C-community H-home." I nod "I'll be back. I promise I'll be back." then a Peacekeeper comes in and drags my twin and my younger sister out.

I don't get anymore visitors. The Peacekeepers probably won't let anyone else in.

I start pacing. I have to, because my life just literally fell apart in front of my face.

My father is dead. I was just Reaped. My mother is in jail.

The weight of everything that has just happened crashes down on me and I can't breathe.

And then my District partner crosses my mind.

My tiny, twelve-year-old District partner.

My District partner, whose death is now assured because I have to get home.

At any cost.

I realize it's been nearly thirty seconds since I've breathed so I take a huge, gulping breath.

I've got to win.

Because my father is dead. Because my mother is in jail. Because my sisters are depending on me.

I feel light-headed.

I remind myself to breath.

Hopelessness crashes down on me.

If I can't even breathe, how can I possibly win the Hunger Games?

So I focus on breathing.

That's all I can do for now.

* * *

 **A/N Wow, poor D10 tributes. They're both seriously messed up by the idea of entering the Hunger Games. I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. To Greywolf44, I hope you like this, even though it wasn't in Brent's form. I just really wanted this to happen to a tribute. I hope you don't mind.**


	46. District 11 Goodbyes: Bloom Thistle

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Bloom's goodbye scene!**

* * *

 **Bloom Thistle, age 14**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I'm still pacing when my family comes bursting into the goodbye room. Well, most of my family. My oldest brother, Jorge, and my mother aren't here. I can't say I wasn't expecting it.

The triplets, Raella, Raja, and Julian, all hug me in unison, nearly knocking the breath out of me. My oldest sister, Sora, is yelling about something. The only person who is not crying or yelling is my other older brother, Elias. He is just staring at me with a look on his face that says 'I know why you did that'. I look him in the eyes, feeling weirdly glad that at least one other person besides Naomi knows why I decided to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

I am jerked out of my thoughts by Sora yelling "Bloom! Are you even listening to me?" I look at her "What?" Sora growls in frustration "Why did you do it? Why would you throw your life away? You're fourteen for crying out sideways!" I sigh "You wouldn't understand." She tugs at her hair "I'm trying to understand, but you're not being very helpful!" just then, Elias puts his hand on her shoulder and whispers in her ear.

Sora's face goes from furious to heartbroken in two seconds flat.

She stares at me, eyes suddenly full of tears "Is that why?" she lowers her voice so the triplets can't hear "Because of Dad?" I nod. I don't trust myself to speak. She shakes her head "I still don't understand it." Sora looks me in the eye "And I doubt if I ever will. But if you do win..." a slow smile spreads across her face "Avenge him." I nod "I will." the she straightens up "You three, I think Bloom needs to breathe." the triplets pull away from me, and Raella, the oldest by four minutes, says "You're coming back, right?" I nod "I'm coming back. I promise." her face brightens "Good. 'Cause Mama and Sora would be mad if you didn't." Sora snickers "Yes, I would be mad." she looks at me again "So you'd better come back." I nod again "I will." she smiles and opens her mouth to say something else, but then a Peacekeeper comes in and tells my brothers and sisters they have to go.

The triplets wave and blow kisses at me as they leave.

Less than a minute after my siblings leave, Naomi comes bursting in, pale-faced and clearly holding back tears "I can't believe you went through with it!" she wails. I sigh "You knew I was going to." she sighs and flops down on the white-and-blue-striped velvet couch. I sit down next to her "I'm coming back, you know." she stares at me "Are you? Right now, I really don't know." I huff "Sometimes you act like you don't believe in me." she sits up straight "I believe in Bloom Thistle, my best friend. I don't believe in the person you've become." I flush scarlet "What's that supposed to mean?!" she glares at me "It means you've become so consumed with revenge that I can't even see my best friend anymore!" I leap to my feet "Then what are you doing here?!" she glares at me "I don't know!" then she stomps out.

I plop myself down on the couch and dig my fingers into the velvet. My head is starting to itch, so I pull the black flower pin out of my hair and scratch my scalp.

Then I look at the pin.

I shrug, and slip it into my pocket. It can be my token.

It has no sentimental value whatsoever, but sentimental isn't going to get me through the Hunger Games.

I have to remember that at all costs.

I smile as I realize that that's what my pin can represent.

No sentiment.

Not until the Games are done.

* * *

 **A/N That's Bloom's goodbye scene! It was fun to write.**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	47. District 11 Goodbyes: Vine Althorp

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's Vine's goodbye scene, and then it's on to District 12! And then comes the train rides! Yay!**

* * *

 **Vine Althorp, age 17**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I am staring at the wall while sitting on an extremely soft, royal purple velvet couch.

It has been fifteen minutes, and no one has come in.

In the back of my mind, I knew everyone I know would be either too sad or too angry to come in and see me, but it still hurts.

I wish Kassie would come. Or Rowan. Or Dad. Or Mom. Or Sarah.

Actually, I wish a Peacekeeper would come in so I'd have someone to talk to.

Scratch that. I don't like Peacekeepers.

I sigh and shift on the couch.

I look around the room, taking in the paintings, the vases of fake flowers, the pretty, patterned wallpaper, and the weird perfume smell.

I study a picture of President Snow, desperate to keep my mind off what I just did.

I just volunteered for the Hunger Games.

I shake my head at myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

However, deep down inside, I don't regret what I just did.

Because now, I have a chance to save some kids just like Devin.

Well, I know I can't save all of them, but at least some of them will make it past the bloodbath with my help.

And then I'm probably going to die.

I shudder slightly at that thought, and then quickly force it out of my brain.

I can't afford to think about dying now.

Instead, I wonder what the mentors will be like.

I wonder about the Capitol.

Is it really as amazing as the escorts say?

Or is it wasteful and needlessly extravagant, like the rebellious people say?

I guess I'm about to find out.

My stomach growls, and I remember that I skipped breakfast this morning.

I wonder if there will be food on the train.

I realize that I'm just dodging some of my more serious thoughts, but I can't help it.

I don't want to think about the Hunger Games.

I don't want to think about how I might be dead in a week.

I can't think about those things.

I can't.

Or I'll loose my nerve.

And, for the sake of those kids, I can't loose my nerve.

* * *

 **A/N There's Vine's goodbye scene! I liked writing Bloom's better.**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	48. District 12 Goodbyes: Orlando Cimber

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the first part of the last set of goodbye scenes! Then it's on to the train rides! Yay!**

* * *

 **Orlando Cimber, age 15**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I still feel sick to my stomach as my parents and my sister come in. Anita and Mom immediately hug me "I can't believe this!" Anita says. Mom is crying "We never should have let you take tesserae!" I sigh "Mom, you know we would have starved to death multiple times if it weren't for the tesserae Anita and I take." Mom takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes "You're right, dear. I'm just...very upset." I nod "I get it." Anita grabs my shoulders "You've got to come back to us, Orlando." I nod again "I will. I promise." Dad, who hasn't said anything yet, says "I believe in you, son. I know you'll come back to us." I swallow hard "Thanks, Dad." Anita suddenly smiles "I have something for you." she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the button that fell off her dress "If this is good luck, then I think you should have it." I smile and take it "This I'll make a great token." just then, a Peacekeeper comes in and tells my parents and my sister they have to leave.

Anita and Mom hug me, and Dad claps me on the shoulder, and then they're gone.

A couple of minutes later, Marcus, Levi, and Dawson come in. All of them look very pale. Marcus sits down next to me "I can't believe this is happening." I nod "It's pretty bad." Levi looks at me "How are you so calm?" I shrug "I dunno." Dawson sighs "You'd better come back." I smile slightly "I will, don't worry." Marcus smiles "Have you got a token?" I nod "My sister gave me one." he nods "Great." we end up sitting in silence until the Peacekeeper comes in and tells my friends they have to go.

And then I'm all alone, and the sick feeling in my stomach comes back in full force. I wrap my arms around my stomach and try not to throw up.

I can't believe this is happening.

I wonder if I'll die in the bloodbath.

I shudder at that thought.

Suddenly, I start thinking about my District partner. I remember that her name is Charlotte Adams.

I get the feeling I've seen her before.

And then I remember. I've seen her behind the counter at the sweet shop.

I start to smile as I remember the time I first saw her. It was Anita's birthday, and I had saved up my wages for eight months in order to buy Anita some candy. When I got to the sweet shop, the owner, Mr Adams, wasn't there, instead, a pretty blond girl was standing behind the counter. I bought a small bag of caramels, but she never introduced herself.

And now I'm going to be in the Hunger Games with her.

I wonder if she'll be in an alliance with me.

I decide to ask her once we get on the train.

Then I shudder again.

Once I get on the train, there will be no going back.

I'll be going into the Hunger Games.

I swallow hard.

I hope I'll get to come home.

* * *

 **A/N So that's Orlando's goodbye scene! I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	49. District 12 Goodbyes: Charlotte Adams

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the second part of the last set of goodbye scenes!**

* * *

 **Charlotte Adams, age 16**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

I start to shake slightly as my parents and all three of my brothers, Cinder, Ryean, and Ezra, come running in. Mom gives me a hug and my brothers sit down on the velvet couch next to me "Oh, Charlie! I can't believe this, you only had two years to go!" Mom says, nearly in tears. Ryean shakes his head "You didn't even take any tesserae!" I feel my eyes well up with tears "I'll fight really hard. I'm going to come back." Dad smiles slightly "I know you will. You've always been a fighter, from the moment you were born." I manage a laugh through my tears "Not this story again!" he smiles "I'm serious! You were born a month early and all the doctors said you wouldn't make it, but you did. You were a fighter then, you're a fighter now, and I know you won't stop fighting just because you were reaped." I wipe my eyes "Thanks, Dad. I promise I'll come back." he kisses my forehead and I smile. Suddenly Cinder says "I have something for you, Charlie." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rubber band "This can be your token." I take it "Why is this a good token?" Cinder grins "You know how you pinch yourself before you take a test in school to get yourself to focus?" I nod "Yeah?" his grin widens "So you can snap this against your wrist to get yourself to focus!" I burst out laughing "Thanks, Cinder!" he laughs too "Your welcome!" I give him a hug.

Then a Peacekeeper comes in and tells my family they have to leave. We all group hug, and then they all get up and leave.

Soon after my family leaves, Ash and his little sister, Kally, come in. Kally is crying, and Ash looks very pale. Kally leaps into my lap "Charlie! You can't leave!" I give her a hug "I'm gonna come back, Kally." she looks at me "Really?" I nod "I promise." she sniffs and then smiles "Ok." Ash kneels down next to Kally "Kal, I need you to go outside and wait for me, okay?" Kally nods "Ok." once she's gone, Ash turns and looks at me "Charlie, you have to come back. I don't know what I'd do without you." I swallow hard, and I start to blush "I will come back. I promise." he nods "Good." then he kisses me on the cheek, and I turn the same shade of red as tomato. Ash is blushing too, and he says a quick goodbye before practically running out.

I smile softly as I touch the warm spot on my cheek.

I keep smiling, even as I feel a flutter of nervousness in my stomach.

Because now I have something to fight for.

I have my brothers, my parents, and Ash and his little sister.

Like Dad said, I'm a fighter, and I'm not going to stop fighting just because I was reaped.

I'm going to fight, I'm going to win, and I'm going to get to come home.

I have to. For my family.

For Ash.

* * *

 **A/N I love Charlie sooooooooooo much! Next up is the train rides! I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	50. Train Rides, Part 1

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the first part of the train rides!**

* * *

 **Alara Turquoise, age 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

After Jade and I have said our goodbyes, we get in a car and drive to the train station. I've never been in a car before, so it's a new experience. It makes me feel important.

I wonder if I'll get a car once I'm a Victor.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at the train station, and I wave at the crowd as we board the train, but Jade doesn't. I frown at him, but he doesn't appear to notice, which only makes me frown harder.

My frown disappears when we board the train. It's the most luxurious place I've ever seen, all polished wood and glittering metal. Jade's jaw drops, but manage to look more composed as Mimi says "Welcome to the train! Isn't it lovely!" I nod "Very luxurious." she beams at me "Well, you certainly have good taste, Miss Turquoise. " I fight to keep from smirking "Thanks." she pats her mountain of blond hair "I'm going to go to my room. Your mentors will be in shortly." we both nod, and she wobbles out of the room on her ridiculously high heels.

I flop down on a gorgeous silver silk armchair and grab a small pastry off on of the tables. Jade sits down across from me. I munch on my pastry as Jade and I wait for the mentors. I smile in delight as I taste the chocolate center of the pastry.

Suddenly, the door flies open and the mentors come in. They are two of District 1's newer Victors: Cashmere and Gloss Diamond. Gloss won the 67th Hunger Games at seventeen, and Cashmere won the 68th Hunger Games at eighteen. They are twins.

Cashmere picks up a cherry from a bowl. She pops it in her mouth "So, you're this year's tributes." Cashmere says. I nod "That's us." she smiles "Well, you seem confident." I grin "I am." she sighs "Confident is good, but don't get overconfident. Overconfidence kills as easily as any weapon." I shrug, and then Jade says "Should we watch the Reaping recaps?" Gloss nods "Yeah." he switches on the television, and the Reaping recaps start to play.

I smile as I watch myself and Jade volunteer for District 1. District 2 has two volunteers again this year, but the boy is sixteen and the girl looks like she doesn't actually want to volunteer. I roll my eyes. Then District 3 comes up, and a fifteen-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old girl are reaped. Jade and I exchange looks. Bloodbaths, the both of them. Next is District 4, and I lean forward excitedly. An eighteen-year-old boy volunteers, but a thirteen-year-old girl is reaped. I roll my eyes again. Then District 5 comes up, and two sixteen-year-olds are reaped: a fiery girl and an emotionless boy. They might actually be contenders. The next District is District 6, and a fourteen-year-old girl and an eighteen-year-old boy are reaped. I decide that the girl is a bloodbath, but the boy might stand a chance. Next is District 7, and a sixteen-year-old girl who looks strangely calm and a dazed-looking seventeen-year-old boy are reaped. I bite my lip, feeling impressed. District 7 might actually have a chance this year. Then comes District 8, and a thirteen-year-old boy and a crying, twelve-year-old girl are reaped. Jade and I exchange glances again. Bloodbaths. Next is District 9, and a seventeen-year-old girl and an eighteen-year-old boy are reaped. Then District 10 comes up, and a twelve-year-old girl and an eighteen-year-old boy are reaped. I decide that the girl is probably a bloodbath, but the boy might stand a chance. District 11 shocks me by producing two volunteers: a fourteen-year-old girl and a seventeen-year-old boy. I stare at the screen, not quite sure what to make of 11's tributes. Next is District 12, and a sixteen-year-old girl and a fifteen-year-old boy are reaped. I frown at the screen, realizing that they both look like they might have a chance.

Once the Reaping recaps are done, Cashmere turns off the television "What do you think?" I take a deep breath "I think we have our work cut out for us." Cashmere nods "That's true. A lot of the tributes are very strong this year." then Jade speaks up "The girl from 5 looks like a threat." Gloss nods "She's a fierce one." after a couple more minutes of this, I tune out the conversation.

After all, I don't need to make a strategy, I've already got one.

My strategy is to win.

* * *

 **Atlas "Red" Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

Once Topaz and I are done saying our goodbyes, we are escorted out of the Justice Building, put in a car, and driven to the train station. I wonder what everyone thinks of us: the too-young Career and the girl who didn't really want to volunteer.

My District passes in a whirl of color and sound, and, a couple minutes later, we arrive at the train station. Aquamarine herds us inside, and then the doors close.

Our escort beams at us "Welcome to the train that will take you to the Capitol! I would give you tour, but I'm tired. Your mentors should be in shortly." then she leaves. I glance at Topaz "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go check out my room." she shrugs "I'll just wait here." I nod, and then step out into the hallway.

I find a door marked 'D2 Male', so I push it open. My jaw drops. The room is more luxurious than anything I've ever seen. The carpet is plush and velvety, like the couches in the goodbye room. My feet sink into it as I walk, so I kick off my shoes and just walk around on it in my socks. The bed is huge, with silky and satiny and velvety covers. There's an armchair near the window, and an enormous closet on the far side of the room.

I notice another door on the far side of the room, near the closet. I open it to see a bathroom. However, this bathroom is nothing like any bathroom I've ever seen before. Everything is so much more high-tech and fancy than I'm used to.

Feeling overwhelmed, I step out of the bathroom and flop down on the bed. Everything in this room is different shades of orange. The bed is darker orange, the walls are lighter orange, the carpet is medium orange, even the closet is a shade of orange that looks like a pumpkin.

Just then, there is a knock at my door. I open it to see Topaz standing there. She slips inside, eyes slightly wide. I look at her "What's the matter?" she swallows "The mentors are out there throwing things at each other. I thought it would be best to get out of the line of fire." I smile slightly "Don't you have a room?" she sighs "I do, but I figured we might as well get to know each other a little bit before the Games." I smile "That sounds good." she smiles "Cool. You can start." I grin "Ok, uh, what's your favorite color?" she points to her hair "Electric blue." I sigh "I probably should have guessed that." she smirks "Me next. What's your favorite food?" I think for a second "Does coffee count?" she stares at me "You like coffee? Blech." I stare at her in mock outrage "How dare you!" then we both start laughing.

We keep asking each other questions for what feels like hours.

And, for a little bit, I feel like this strange, high-tech, orange room is home.

I also think I've made a friend.

I'm not sure if I'm happy or scared.

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I force myself not to show any emotion as Paris and I are escorted out of the Justice Building, put in a car, and driven to the train station. Paris and I don't even make eye contact with each other as Remy babbles on about some stupid Capitol stuff.

Barely five minutes later, we arrive at the train station, and I run onto the train as fast as I can. I run through the luxurious dining room and into the hallway, and I run into the room labeled 'D3 Female'. I collapse onto the plush carpet, breathing heavily.

When I finally look up from the carpet, I notice that everything in the room is different shades of green. Light green, dark green, medium green. Grass green, green like Mom's fake emerald necklace...I swallow a sob.

I can't break down, I can't cry.

Suddenly, there's a knock at my door. I don't open it, so the knocking gets louder until I finally get up and open the door. Standing there is my District partner, Paris. I blink in shock. He gives me a nervous half-smile "Hi." I blink again "Hi." "Can I come in?" he asks. I nod "Ok." he steps inside, and looks around the room "Your room is nice." I shrug "It's not really mine. What's your room like?" he smiles "Kinda like this one, except it's all this honey gold color." I smile "That sounds pretty." then I sigh "Why are you in here?" he shrugs "You ran off so fast I got a little worried." I giggle "I'm twelve, not two." he laughs a little bit "I know, but I started imagining the tantrum I'd have to deal with if Remy discovered you were missing, so I figured I'd better check on you." I smile "Thanks." he cocks his head "For what?" "For caring." he smiles "You're welcome." then I take a deep breath "So, does this mean we're allies?" he looks surprised for a second, and then he grins "Yup. We're allies." he holds out his hand, and I shake it.

Then he starts telling me about all the food in the dining car, and it sounds so good that I decide I've just got to have some. So Paris and I race out of my room and into the dining car, where we both start stuffing our faces with food.

I grab some kind of flaky, crescent-shaped pastry with a creamy center and Paris picks up an large dumpling that has apple slices inside. As soon as I take a bit of my pastry, the creamy stuff inside squirts out and hits Paris in the face. He responds by flicking an apple slice at me. I dump a punch bowl on his head, and he scoops up some melted chocolate from a chocolate fountain and smears it on my hair. I pick up some kind of iced cupcake and smash it on his shirt. Then we both burst out laughing.

By the time Remy comes into the dining car, Paris and I are sitting on the floor in a pile of food, munching on pastries.

We're both still covered in food.

Remy's expression is priceless.

* * *

 **Sebastian Rivers, age 18**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

After Marlin and I have said our goodbyes, we are both herded into a car and driven to the train station. Marlin is still sniffling and wiping her eyes, and I feel a stab of pity. She didn't volunteer for this.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at the train station. As soon as we get on board, Marlin runs for her room, while I stay in the dining car. Keeka starts chattering about how expensive everything is, and how lucky Marlin and I are, until I start feeling like if I don't get out of there soon, I might punch her.

I walk out into the hall and knock on the door that says 'D4 Female'. A muffled voice from inside says "Go away." so I don't go in. I find my own room, and go in. I gasp at the sight of my room. Everything in the room is various shades of vibrant turquoise. It reminds me of the ocean of a clear, sunny day. The room smells a little like salt, so if I close my eyes, I can imagine I am at the beach back home.

I wonder what Marlin's room looks like. I hope it's as nice as this.

I flop down on the silky sheets of the bed and close my eyes.

I imagine the crashing sound of the waves, the feeling of the wind blowing in my face, and the sunlight dancing on the water.

Then I open my eyes and the water disappears.

I sigh, and walk over to the window. I press my nose against the glass and stare at the rapidly shrinking ocean. It is cloudy and overcast today, so the water looks gray and cold, and, if I look closely, I can see the waves beating against the shore. I shudder as I realize a storm is blowing in.

I hope my family will be alright.

Then I almost laugh.

If only storms were my biggest worry right now.

If only.

* * *

 **Sierra Isaak, age 16**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

When the Peacekeepers come to escort me out of the Justice Building, I glare at them. I keep glaring as they shove me into a car. I glare at the escort and my District partner I as I am driven to the train station.

I glare at my District as I board the train.

Once we are on the train, I stomp over to an navy blue velvet armchair and sit down. I grab a plate of bacon off the table full of food, and start scarfing it down. Dawn wrinkles his nose at me, but I just glare him until he shrinks away. Jasper sits down next to me, but he makes no move to grab any of the food. I clutch my plate of bacon tighter, daring him to try and take it.

He just stares at me with emotionless eyes. I wish he'd do something. I wonder if he'd show some emotion if I punched him.

I have just decided that it's not worth it when the mentors come in. I vaguely remember their names: the lady is Solaris Jones, and the man is Reynold Ampere.

Solaris has pixie cut dark brown hair, light brown skin, and almond-shaped, dark brown eyes. Reynold has short, fiery red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He has a lot of freckles.

I eye them both warily before deciding that they pose no threat to me. Solaris smiles at me "You must Sierra." I nod, and say "That's me." through a mouthful of bacon. Dawn looks disgusted. Solaris just keeps smiling "Reynold and I have decided that I'll be mentoring you, and he'll be mentoring your District partner." Reynold nods, and Solaris continues "So there's just one more thing left to decide. Do you want to be trained together, or separately?" "Separately." Jasper and I say in unison. Solaris smiles "Okay then. Do you want to watch the Reaping recap?" I nod.

Solaris turns on the television, and the Reaping recap starts to play. I don't really pay attention. I'm too focused on the food.

I've never had this much food in my entire life. I eat pastries, fruit, and meat and I drink juice and some kind of bubbly drink that fizzes in my throat. It tickles, and I find myself wanting to laugh for the first time in a long time.

A few minutes later, the Reaping recap is over, and Solaris asks "What do you think, Sierra?" I roll my eyes "I'll just kill them all. It doesn't matter what I think of them." Solaris looks shocked "That's an...interesting way of looking at it." Reynold looks at Jasper "What did you think?" he shrugs.

Reynold rolls his eyes.

I get to my feet "I'm gonna go to my room." Solaris beams "That's a good idea, why don't you take a shower while you're at it?" I sigh "Fine." I'm secretly excited at the prospect of a shower. I haven't had one in positively years.

I walk into the room labeled 'D5 Female'. I head straight for the bathroom, take off my clothes, and go into the shower. I stare in amazement at all the buttons, and I eventually end up just pressing several random buttons, which results in a steady jet of water accompanied by thick, minty smelling, ice-white foam. I scrub myself with one of the many brushes provided, and the dirt slowly begins to come off.

Nearly two hours later, I smell like mint, and I am perfectly clean. I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a ridiculously fluffy towel. I start looking around for something to dry my hair, and then I come across a silvery box. I put my hand on it, and an electric current runs through me, drying my black hair completely. My hair settles around my shoulders, silky and smooth.

I leave the bathroom and walk over to my closet, where I see a small pad, which appears to be used for getting clothes. I type in what kind of outfit I want, and, sure enough, I see a comfortable-looking, dark red sweater, black jeans, and a pair of navy blue sneakers when I open the closet.

I put on the clothes, and then I walk out into the hall to get some more food. Dawn jumps when he sees me, and then his jaw drops. I smirk triumphantly. Take that, Capitol idiot.

My smirk widens as I wonder what my District will think of me when I come back.

I wonder if my parents will recognize me.

I hope they do.

Then they'll see what they lost.

And then they'll be sorry.

* * *

 **Crispin Arkley, age 18**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

Once Jessica and I are done saying our goodbyes, we are escorted out of the Justice Building, put in a car, and driven to the train station. I find it a little odd that I have never been to the train station, even though I live in the transportation District.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at the train station. Jessica is obviously barely holding it together, so I hesitantly put an arm around her. She pushes me away immediately. I sigh deeply.

The second Jessica sees the food in the dining car, she attacks it like a wild animal. She stuffs her face with as much food as she can, and, while Aefa looks slightly disgusted, all I feel is pity. She must be from the poor section of the District. She's probably a thief too.

The feeling of pity increases as I attempt to pick up a peach and she swats my hand away.

Once Jessica is finally done eating, Aefa sends her to her room to shower. After she leaves, I turn to Aefa "When are the mentors coming?" she huffs "They're not. They're both probably asleep." I sigh, and pick up the only peach left. As I eat the peach, I wonder what awaits me in the Capitol.

I wonder what the other tributes will be like.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Jessica walking into the room. She is clean now, and I smell hints of lemon and mango as she walks by me. Her red hair is clean and soft-looking, and she is wearing a silky light gray dress.

Aefa smiles at her "You look lovely." she smiles "Thanks. I've never had a dress this pretty before." I feel another stab of pity, but I force a smile "Gray looks good on you." she smiles at me "Thanks." then we both sit down on a couch, and Jessica picks up a bowl full of blackberries "Are you still hungry?" I say in amazement. She shrugs, and pops a blackberry into her mouth "I've been hungry all my life. I'm catching up on fourteen years worth of eating." I laugh a little bit "Okay, then." she gives me a grin and continues eating blackberries.

I glance at her, and then I take a deep breath "Do you want to be allies?" she freezes mid-chew "Uh, no thanks. Sorry, but I'm not looking for any allies." I swallow "That's fine, I was just asking." she smiles at me again, puts down the empty bowl of blackberries, and grabs a plate of tiny little sweet cakes.

I sigh, and lean my head against the back of the couch.

I hope some of the other tributes will want to be allies with me.

* * *

 **A/N There's the first train ride chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but this took a while to write. Now for some questions:**

 **Whose POV did you like best?**

 **What do you think of the alliances that are forming?**

 **Which alliance is your favorite so far?**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	51. Train Rides, Part 2

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the second part of the train rides!**

* * *

 **Arabella Wisp, age 16**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

After Ryker and I are done saying our goodbyes, we are escorted out of the Justice Building, shoved into a car, and driven to the train station. I glance shyly over at Ryker. I think I've seen him chopping wood sometimes.

He catches me staring and I blush. He gives me a tiny little smile, and I smile back.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at the train station. As soon as we board the train, Cobalt immediately runs off to his room, leaving me and Ryker alone. He sits down in a chair, while I go over to the table of food. I skipped breakfast this morning, so I'm pretty hungry. I grab a couple of pastries and a small bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries, and then I walk over to the armchair next to Ryker's and sit down.

He smiles at me "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Ryker Oakes." I smile back "Arabella Wisp." he leans back in his chair "That's a pretty name." I blush "Thank you." we are quiet for a moment, and then Ryker says "So, do you want to be allies?" he holds out his hand. I take it "Yes." he grins "Great." I bite my lip, suddenly remembering something "Wasn't your brother in the 68th Hunger Games?" his face suddenly fills with sadness "Yes. I don't talk about it." I nod "My uncle was in the Games. I don't remember him, but it makes my Mom really sad." he stares at me "Really?" "Really." he sighs "Let's talk about something else." I nod "Yeah." I pop a strawberry into my mouth, trying to think of something to say.

For some reason, now that we've stopped talking about the Hunger Games, I feel awkward and tongue-tied. Then I blurt out "What's your favorite color? Mine's blue." he stares at me, and for a horrible moment I'm afraid he's going to laugh, but then he says "Amber. Like the color of tree sap. That's my favorite color." I breathe a sight of relief "Amber is a pretty color." he nods, and then we lapse into awkward silence again.

From the expression on his face, he doesn't really know what's going on between the two of us either.

I clear my throat "Do you have any siblings?" his face falls, and I mentally smack myself in the head "Sorry, I forgot. Brother in the Hunger Games. I'm such an idiot." he sighs "No, it's fine. I have one other older brother, his name is Ardyn." I smile "I have a little sister named Ivy. She's five years old." he smiles "Awww." I nod "She's super cute." he smiles "I've got a question." I smile "Oh, good. I'm clearly terrible at coming up with questions." he laughs "I think you're better than you think you are. Anyway, what's your favorite food?" I smile and hold up the bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries "It used to be my Mom's cinnamon buns, but now it's chocolate-covered strawberries." he laughs "Mine is peach pie." I get to my feet "I'll bet we can find some peach pie in this pile of food somewhere!" I grab his hand and yank him out of the chair "Come on!" Ryker starts laughing as we dig through the mountain of food on the various tables.

Sure enough, we find a stack of bite-sized peach pies buried underneath a basket of warm rolls and a plate of stuffed chicken.

We split the stack, and every time Ryker looks at me, I feel like I've swallowed a swarm of butterflies.

I smile at him, and he smiles back.

I'm glad I'll have a friend in the arena.

I just hope this alliance doesn't explode in my face.

* * *

 **Elias Tartan, age 13**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

Once Sasha and I are done saying our goodbyes, we are put in a car and driven to the train station. Sasha still has tear stains on her cheeks, and she sniffles occasionally. I roll my eyes. She's so pathetic.

About ten minutes later, we arrive at the train station. After we board the train, Ellabelle leaves, saying something about needing to redo her makeup. Before she leaves, she tells us that the mentors won't be in to see us until this evening.

I roll my eyes at her. She huffs and stomps out of the dining car.

Sasha goes to her room, and I go to mine. It's a nice room, the only thing I dislike about it is the color. The whole room is different shades of yellow. It's too cheerful for my liking.

I sigh and sit down on my bed. Then I lie down.

I stroke the silky soft covers of the bed, even though they're bright yellow, they're still soft and velvety. Kind of like the chairs in the goodbye room.

I wonder what my mother is thinking right now.

Does she miss me?

Has she forgotten all about me?

Is she going to watch the Hunger Games?

I roll my eyes and I decide that I don't care what she does.

I hear water running in the next room, and I realize that Sasha must be taking a shower.

I look down at myself, and I wonder if I should take a shower.

Then I decide I don't care what I look like.

I snicker at the thought of the look of horror on Ellabelle's face if I ever said that to her.

I roll over onto my side and close my eyes.

My last thought before I fall asleep is: Hunger Games, here I come.

* * *

 **Isabella Strange, age 17**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

Once Cellos and I have said our goodbyes, we are herded into a car and driven to the train station. Cellos is glaring furiously at Kiko, who is trying desperately not to look at Cellos.

I sigh, hoping my District partner doesn't ask me to be allies.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at the train station. Cellos immediately stomps into his room, but I decide to stay in the dining car. I plop myself down in a gorgeous, cherry-red velvet armchair, and I put my feet up on a polished wooden coffee table. I grab a flaky, chocolate-filled pastry and bite into it. Kiko stares at me in a mixture of disgust and amazement for minute, and then he walks out of the dining car.

I smile to myself, and take another bite of my pastry.

After I'm done with the pastry, I find a plate full of bacon-wrapped turkey legs. I put the plate in my lap and start eating the turkey legs.

Just as I'm finishing the first turkey leg, two people come in. I assume they are the mentors. I concentrate for a minute, trying to remember their names. After a couple seconds, I remember, their names are Nina Wildflower and Emmett Harvester.

Nina has long hair like spun gold, tan skin, and fierce blue eyes. Emmett is shorter than Nina, and he has black hair, pale skin, and light green eyes.

Nina smiles at me "Hello, you must Isabella." I nod "Hi." Emmett glances around "Where's your District partner?" I roll my eyes "Cellos? He's in his room, probably sulking." Emmett raises one eyebrow "Oh, one of those." Nina sighs "You deal with it, Emmett. He's your tribute." Emmett mumbles something under his breath, but when Nina glares at him, he scurries off.

Nina turns back to me "So, tell me, have you got any ideas for your strategy?" I take a deep breath "I'm not going to try to get allies. I think I'll do better on my own." Nina nods "Go on." "During the bloodbath, I'll probably try to grab some supplies and then run. I'm not going to try to kill anyone." Nina nods again "That's not a bad plan, we can work out what you're going to do in the arena after the bloodbath later." she sits down in another armchair and grabs a peach.

Neither of us say anything else for several minutes.

Just then, I hear shouting, and then Emmett comes stomping in with a truly spectacular bruise on the right side of his face "That boy punched me!" he yells. Nina sighs "He's going to be a handful." Emmett nods furiously, and then stomps over to a bowl full of ice, scoops up some of the ice, and holds it against his bruise.

I roll my eyes as I think about my District partner.

With his hot temper and almost rebellious attitude, he's not going to make it very far.

I'm glad I'm not allies with him.

* * *

 **Brent Shepard, age 18**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

After me and Eve have said our goodbyes, we are escorted out of the Justice Building, put in a car, and driven to the train station. Eve is crying silently, and I still feel like I'm in shock. My whole life has just collapsed around me.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at the train station. As I board the train, everything is a blur. I can still hear my sisters' voices, begging me to come home so that they don't have to go to the Community Home.

I stumble into my room and collapse on the bed.

I don't know what to do.

I have to win this.

However, I don't want to kill anyone.

My sisters need me.

I'm sure all the kids who got reaped have people who need them too.

I cover my eyes, feeling overwhelmed.

I can't do this.

Unfortunately, I have to.

I need to get back to my sisters.

I can't let them get sent to the Community Home.

So I have to win.

I have no choice.

* * *

 **Bloom Thistle, age 14**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

Once Vine and I have said our goodbyes, we are escorted out of the Justice Building, shoved into a car, and driven to the train station. Vine and I are ignoring each other.

I don't like Vine much. He doesn't seem to have much drive to win. I can't ally with a person like that.

I wonder what I'm getting myself into.

Then I quickly force that thought out of my head.

I can't afford to think that way.

A couple of minutes later, we arrive at the train station. As we board the train, I spot a pretty girl glaring at Vine. I wonder why she's mad at him.

After we board the train, I make a beeline for the food. I grab a large piece of iced cake, and stuff the whole thing in my mouth. Rubyanna gives me a look of disgust. I stick my tongue out her.

She looks even more disgusted. I smirk.

Vine looks like he's holding back a laugh, and I give him a cheeky grin. He bursts out laughing, and Rubyanna huffs and sweeps out of the room. Vine and I look at each other, and then we both start laughing hysterically.

When we finally stop laughing, Vine takes a deep breath "Do you want to be allies?" my face falls "Sorry, but no." he sighs "Alright, I was just hoping I could protect you." I feel my anger flare "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" he stares at me "I didn't mean to-" I cut him off "Don't talk to me like I'm some helpless twelve-year-old! I volunteered for this, same as you!" he opens his mouth again, and then closes it "Sorry." I huff "Whatever." he sighs, and I glare him.

I'm still glaring as the mentors come in: Chaff Scythe and Briallen Orchard.

Chaff is bald, and he has dark brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. Briallen has shoulder-length, curly dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and medium brown skin.

Briallen smiles at me "You two must be Bloom and Vine." I raise one eyebrow "Do you see any other teenagers doomed to die on this train?" Briallen blinks "Um, er..." Vine sighs "I'm Vine, and she's Bloom." I groan "Let's get this strategy stuff over with." Vine sighs again "Don't mind her." Chaff sighs "I've seen a couple tributes like you, kid. They never last long." I roll my eyes "Well maybe I'll be the exception." Chaff shrugs.

I fold my arms and glare at him.

I'll show him.

I'm going to win.

And I'm going to rub it in his face when I do.

* * *

 **Orlando Cimber, age 15**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

Once Charlotte and I have said our goodbyes, we are escorted out of the Justice Building, herded into a car, and driven to the train station. I am shaking slightly, and Charlotte looks like she might start crying.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at the train station. As soon as we get on board, both Charlotte and I run for the food. She grabs a bite-sized apple pie and I grab a chicken leg. We both inhale the food, much to Effie's disgust.

We both grin at her through mouthfuls of food, causing her to look slightly sick and run from the room. I turn to Charlotte, and we both start laughing. We laugh so hard that we both have to sit down. When we finally catch our breath, I grin "It's just to easy to gross these Capitol people out!" she laughs "Right?" we both dissolve into giggles again.

After we stop laughing, she says "Hey, do you want to be allies?" I grin "Seriously?" she nods "Yeah!" she holds up one hand "What do you say?" I laugh, and high-five her "Yes!" she grins "Awesome. Now let's go find our mentor." the two of us wander around the train for a while, until we come across a bar.

Sitting at the bar is Haymitch Abernathy, our drunk mentor. Charlotte grabs my arm "Follow my lead, okay?" I nod as she marches up to Haymitch, picks up a bucket of ice that probably used to contain a bottle of some kind of alcohol, and dumps the whole bucket on his head. The blond man shoots to his feet, frantically flailing his arms around, but Charlotte expertly dodges his flailing fists.

Eventually, he calms down and stares at her "Well, well, well. You're a brave one, aren't you?" she puts her hands on her hips "Well, you don't make it far in the arena unless you're brave." he smirks "Good answer." he glances over at me "So, you two are my tributes this year." I nod "That's us." he stretches "Well, I'm going to bed. Nice to meet you two." he tries to push past me, but I block his path "You're not leaving until we actually have a strategy." I say firmly. Charlotte gives me a thumbs-up.

Haymitch looks impressed "I actually seem to have a pair of fighters this year." he grabs a bottle of liquor "Alright. Start with your names and ages." Charlotte grins triumphantly "I'm Charlotte Adams. I'm sixteen years old." I smile as well "I'm Orlando Cimber, and I'm fifteen years old." he nods "I'm guessing you're a merchant kid, and you're from the Seam, right?" we both nod.

He looks thoughtful for a second "Okay, I'm going to bed now, but I'll think over some strategies for you two." he starts walking, and then stops "Are you two allies?" we nod in unison. He smirks "I assume that means you want to be trained together?" "Yup." Charlotte says. He nods "Ok, then." then he walks out.

Charlotte grins at me "Orlando, we have ourselves a mentor!" we high-five, and then she looks at me "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Charlie." I grin at her "Ok." then we head back to the dining car.

As we walk back to the dining car, I feel a warm glow of happiness in my chest.

I think I've found a friend.

And for right now, I can't bring myself to be worried about what will happen when our alliance breaks up.

* * *

 **A/N So that's the second part of the train rides! Next up is the first of the Capitol chapters! Now for some questions:**

 **Whose POV did you like best in this part of the train rides?**

 **What do you think of the alliances that are forming?**

 **Which alliance do you like the best?**

 **Which alliance do you think will make it the farthest?**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	52. Stylist Chapter

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's a special chapter about the stylists!**

* * *

 **Charlotte Adams, age 16**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

I blow a pile of bubbles out of my hands with a laugh. I am sitting in a huge bathtub, surrounded by three women: Kara, Mitzi, and Leto.

My prep team.

They are pretty nice, if a little odd looking. Kara has ankle-length, brilliant turquoise ringlets, golden stripes tattooed on her face and hands, and topaz encrusted eyelashes. Mitzi has shoulder-length, glittery silver hair, diamonds embedded in swirling patterns on her cheeks and forehead, and icy blue skin. Leto is the most normal looking out of all of them, with bright red cornrows, dark blue eyes, and pale skin dotted with freckles. However, she does have butterfly-shaped eyelashes and pearls at the bottom of each of her cornrows. She is also wearing excessive amounts of pearl necklaces, pearl bracelets, and pearl earrings.

Mitzi is washing my hair with soap that smells like vanilla and caramel, while Kara and Leto get ready for the next part of my prepping.

Mitzi is telling me about her older sister, Rani, who is apparently a Gamemaker. Apparently, their parents are very proud of her. I just smile and nod.

Just then, Leto swoops over to Mitzi "Rinse her hair out!" Mitzi nods, and turns on a steady stream of warm water. She rinses my hair out, and then she has me get out of the tub.

And then the next stage my prepping begins. It turns out to be hair removal.

I grit my teeth "YOW!" I yell "OUCH!" Mitzi sighs and pats my head "It is a little bit painful at first, but you'll get used to it!" she chirps. I resist the urge to kick her in the face.

A couple minutes later, all the hair from my underarms and legs has been stripped away. Kara hands me a robe, and then they lead me over to a silvery box "Put your hand on it!" Leto chirps. I put my hand on it, and an electric current runs through me, drying my hair. My prep team shrieks in glee over my silky blond hair, and then they drag me over to a door and shove me through it.

I stumble as the door slams behind me, and I huff as I hear muffled giggles coming from behind the door.

My anger quickly disappears as I spot the giant, full-length window to my left. I can see what looks like the entire Capitol, glittering like an enormous jewel. I jump slightly as I hear a voice "Pretty, isn't it?" I turn around to see a youngish-looking man with grass-green hair, light brown skin, and piercing, ice-blue eyes smiling at me.

I swallow "Are you my stylist?" he nods "I'm Chrys Donnie. And you must be Charlotte." I nod "Yup." he smiles "Would you like to see your chariot outfit?" I nod eagerly "Yes!" he smiles "I'll be right back. Close your eyes." I slip out of my robe and close my eyes.

I feel something heavy and silky slip over me, and then Chrys says "Keep your eyes closed. Girls, you can come in!" I hear the giggles of my prep team, and then I feel feather-light brushes on my face, and I realize that Mitzi, Kara, and Leto must be putting makeup on me.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Chrys says "Alright. Open your eyes." my eyes fly open, and I gasp at the sight of my reflection.

I am wearing an ankle-length, three-quarter-sleeved dress. The dress starts out black as...well, black as coal, and then it slowly fades to gray, and then it turns white. And then it turns orange, and then yellow, and finally, it turns red. My eyes widen as I realize what Chrys has made me. I am coal bursting into flame.

My eyes are outlined with black eyeliner, and my eyelashes are coated in black mascara, and my eyeshadow, like my dress, starts black on my eyelids and then turns red-gold at the corners of my eyes. My lips have been left alone, and my cheekbones are highlighted with pale pink blush.

My hair is done in a tight fishtail braid, and, to top my whole outfit off, I am wearing a diadem made of shining black stones.

I doubt if any girl from District 12 has ever looked this fierce and fiery and beautiful in the history of the Hunger Games.

I turn to Chrys "This is amazing!" then I look down at myself in concern "I won't actually burst into flames, will I?" he laughs "Oh, no. Don't worry." I smile in relief "I don't think even the girl from D1 is going to look this good!" Chrys smiles "Don't get too cocky." then he puts one arm around me "Come on, my little fire fairy. Let's go and see your chariot." I smile and nod, suddenly feeling much more confident about being seen of television by thousands of people.

* * *

 **A/N This is just a quick little bonus chapter that I really wanted to write. Next chapter is the chariot rides, don't worry.**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. I especially hope you like this, jul312. I wrote this because I was feeling bad that your only tribute didn't get a POV in the train rides.**


	53. Chariot Rides

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the chariot rides!**

* * *

 **Rani Glyniss, age 27**

 **Gamemaker**

* * *

I sit back in my seat, which is in the special section of seats reserved for the Gamemakers. I smile as I sip my Lemon Splurge. Having a seat reserved for me makes me feel important.

Especially since my seat is only one seat away from Seneca Crane. Mr Crane started liking me a lot more after my mutt design got the President's stamp of approval. Even though said mutt design was actually just a doodle.

No one has to know that though.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of trumpets blaring, and then Claudius Templesmith announces the beginning of the Chariot Rides. I lean forward in my seat in anticipation.

The first District is, of course, District 1. The whole crowd gasps in joy as they come out. This year, District 1's chariot is pulled by a pair of snow-white horses with diamonds threaded through their manes. The tributes themselves, however, are the reason for the gasps. The girl tribute, a tall, flaxen-haired beauty, is wearing a knee-length, long-sleeved, silver-and-blue dress with a special silver gossamer skirt that goes down to her ankles on top of the actual dress. She is wearing platinum gladiator heels and a short cape made of some kind of white fur. Probably ermine. Her hair is curled and threaded with diamonds, and she is wearing a headdress made of diamonds and peacock feathers.

I think her name is Alara, and she is waving at the crowd with a savage smile on her face.

Beside Alara is her District partner, Jade. He is wearing silver-and-blue suit. The shirt is blue, and the jacket and pants are silver. The jacket's sleeves are studded with diamonds, and he is wearing a diamond-and-platinum belt. He has a long peacock feather sticking out of his jacket pocket.

His smile is less deranged than Alara's, and he is waving confidently.

Next is District 2 and the crowds' cheers grow louder as the chariot pulled by cherry roan horses comes into the sunlight.

D2's girl tribute, a daughter of victor named Topaz, is wearing a very short, tank-top-style-sleeved, leather dress. The skirt of the dress is covered in iron spikes, and she is wearing two iron, spike-covered bracelets. She is wearing leather combat boots with iron toes and iron spikes on the heels. Her hair is swept into a side braid, and she has a leather band holding her hair out of her face.

Topaz is waving and smiling, but she looks slightly awkward.

The male tribute, a sixteen-year-old named Atlas, is wearing a shirt and pants made of leather. The shirt has iron, spike-covered shoulder pads attached to them, and he is wearing a pair of leather boots with iron toes.

Atlas looks just as awkward as Topaz.

District 3 comes out next in a chariot pulled by steel-grey horses.

The little twelve-year-old girl and the shy, fifteen-year-old boy. I can't wait to see this.

Dayta, the girl tribute, is wearing a knee-length, short-sleeved, wire-wrapped dress. The wires are made of dark gray metal. She is wearing dark gray shoes with wires attached to them, and the wires are wrapped around her ankles. Her hair woven with wires and done in two braids.

She is waving shyly and smiling sweetly.

Paris, the boy tribute, is wearing a light gray shirt with a wire-wrapped jacket and pants. The wires are the same as Dayta's wires. Even his shoes are wrapped in wires.

He is waving awkwardly, and trying to smile, but the smile looks a little forced.

The crowd roars as District 4 comes out in a chariot pulled by blue roan horses with pearls threaded through their manes.

The girl, a thirteen-year-old named Marlin, is wearing a knee-length, tank-top-style-sleeved, turquoise dress with a light blue chiffon overlay. The neckline of the dress is lined with pearls, and the sleeves are lined with lace. There are two pink seashells attached to the shoulders of the dress. Attached to the seashells is a light blue gossamer cape, the bottom of which has a darker blue wave pattern on it. She is wearing fishnet stockings and pink ballet flats. She is also wearing two golden bracelets, and the cape is also attached to these. Her long hair is done in a long braid studded with pearls.

The boy, a volunteer named Sebastian, is wearing a long-sleeved, pirate-style white shirt with a pair of black pants. He is wearing a pair of brown leather boots, and he has a pair of gold shoulder pads attached to his shirt. Attached to the shoulder pads is a cape that looks exactly like Marlin's, except not made of gossamer. He is also wearing a pair of gold bracers on his wrists, and the cape is also attached to these.

Both District 4 tributes are standing very still. I wonder why.

Just then, my question is answered. The District 4 tributes lift their arms in unison, causing their capes to billow out behind them, giving the illusion that ocean waves are crashing behind their chariot.

I clap along with everyone else.

Next District 5 comes out in a chariot pulled by a pair of dark brown horses with glowing beads threaded through their manes.

Both D5's tributes this year are sixteen-year-olds. The girl, Sierra, is wearing a tight, ankle-length, long-sleeved dress that is covered in glowing pink beads. Her hair is up in two buns with strands of glowing beads wrapped around them. She is wearing pink high-heels.

Sierra's arms are folded and she is scowling, but the crowd loves it.

The boy, Jasper, is wearing an orange shirt, and his jacket and pants are covered in glowing red beads. Even his shoes are covered in glowing red beads.

He looks completely emotionless, so the crowd is pretty much ignoring him.

District 6 comes out next in a chariot pulled by a pair of dark brown horses with silver manes and tails.

The girl, a fourteen-year-old named Jessica, is wearing a knee-length, short-sleeved, puffy-skirted, light gray dress with black train-track patterns all over it. She's wearing a little hat with a littl pipe sticking out of it, and the pipe is puffing smoke. She's wearing tall, light gray boots with lace lining on top, and her red hair is curled and streaked with silver.

She's waving, but she's not smiling.

The boy, an eighteen-year-old named Crispin, is wearing a blue shirt, and his pants and jacket are light gray with black train-track patterns all over them. He's wearing a hat like Jessica's, except the hat is bigger than Jessica's hat. He's wearing a pair of light gray shoes.

He's waving and smiling shyly.

Then District 7 comes out in a chariot pulled by a pair of light brown horses with vines threaded through their manes.

The girl, a sixteen-year-old whose name escapes me, is wearing a short, tank-top-style-sleeved dress. The dress has a skirt that looks like it's made of dark green leaves, and the top of the dress is dappled light-green-and-gold. She is wearing two bracelets that look like they are made of vines, and she's wearing a pair of green ballet flats with vines attached to them, and the vines wrap around her legs up to her knees. Her hair has been straightened, and she's wearing a crown made of leaves.

She's smiling and waving shyly.

The boy, a seventeen-year-old whose name I can't remember, is wearing a tank-top-style shirt and a pair of brown pants. He is wearing a belt that looks like it's made of vines, and his boots are green. He's wearing a crown of leaves, just like his District partner.

District 8 comes out next in a chariot pulled by a pair of white-and-red spotted horses.

The girl, who is another twelve-year-old, is wearing a short-sleeved, knee-length, tutu dress made of several different kinds of fabric. The dress is many different colors, and so are the little girl's shoes. Her hair is done in two pigtails.

She is smiling and waving enthusiastically. I smile. She's adorable.

The boy, who is thirteen, is wearing a white shirt and a multicolored jacket and pants. Like the girl's dress, it's made out of several different kinds of fabric. His shoes are brown.

He is glaring at everyone, but the crowd loves it. I roll my eyes, and decide I don't like him.

As District 9 comes out in a chariot pulled by a pair of palominos with white manes and tails, I huff in annoyance. None of theses tributes have caught my eye so far, and I'm supposed to be helping my younger sister figure out who to sponsor.

Mitzi still lives at home, so she has a lot more money than I do.

I shake my head to clear it and focus on the tributes.

The girl from D9, a seventeen-year-old whose name once again escapes me, is wearing a very short, tank-top-style-sleeved dress that looks like it is made of braided wheat. The front of the dress ends at about the girl's mid-thigh, but the back part of the dress is much longer, in fact, it's so long it drapes on the ground. The whole dress is wheat-gold. Her black hair has been taken out of the cornrows it was in at the Reaping, so now her hair falls in waves over her shoulders. She is wearing two gold bracelets, and she is wearing gold gladiator heels.

She's waving at the crowd, but there's a spark in her that makes me sit up straight. I make a mental note to recommend the girl from D9 to Mitzi.

The boy from D9, an eighteen-year-old whose name I can't remember, is wearing a brown shirt and a jacket and pants that look like they are made of woven wheat. The pants and the jacket are the same color as his District partner's dress. His shoes are brown.

He's glaring at everyone with such hatred I decide he must be some kind of a rebel. I make a mental note to mention that to Mr Crane.

I rub my forehead, feeling a headache starting to form. I remind myself that there are only three Districts to go.

District 10 comes out in a chariot pulled by a pair of brown-and-white spotted horses.

The girl, yet another twelve-year-old, is wearing a knee-length, short-sleeved dress that is covered in brown and gold feathers. She is wearing a pair of cowgirl boots, and her hair is pulled back into in a ponytail. She is also wearing a little cowgirl hat.

She isn't waving or smiling, she's just staring into space like she want to curl up into a ball like terrified hedgehog.

The boy, another eighteen-year-old, is wearing a yellow shirt and a jacket and pants that are covered in brown and gold feathers. His boots are brown, and he is wearing a cowboy hat.

He is waving at the crowd and smiling.

Next, District 11 comes out in a chariot pulled by pink roan horses with flowers threaded through their manes.

The girl, a fourteen-year-old whose name I don't remember, is wearing a knee-length, short-sleeved pink dress. The dress a belt made of flowers with vines coming off it. The vines have fake fruit on them, and they are attached to the skirt. She is wearing green ballet flats, and she has a pair of light green gossamer wings attached to the back of her dress. She is also wearing crown of pink flowers, and her red hair is curled.

She looks absolutely furious with her stylist. I smile to myself.

The boy, a seventeen-year-old whose name I didn't care enough to learn, is wearing a green tank-top-style shirt and green pants. He is wearing a belt that looks like it's made of fruit, and he has two fake fruits attached to his shirt. Attached to fake fruits is a short, dark green cape. He is wearing brown boots.

He is waving, but he's not smiling.

The final District is District 12. D12's chariot is pulled by a pair of ebony black horses with shining, coppery wires woven through their manes and tails. I lean forward slightly as I notice that wires give the appearance of fire.

And then I see the tributes, and I gasp. The crowd goes absolutely wild.

The girl, a sixteen-year-old whose name I start struggling to remember, is wearing an ankle-length, three-quarter-sleeved, dress that starts out black, then fades to gray, then fades to white, then turns orange, then turns yellow, and then turns red. She is wearing red and yellow gladiator heels, and her hair is done in a fishtail braid. She is wearing a diadem made of some kind of shiny black stone.

She's grinning confidently and waving at the crowd. I smile. She's obviously a fighter.

Then my smile widens as I remember her name. Charlotte Adams.

The boy, another fifteen-year-old whose name I also start struggling to remember, is wearing a shirt, jacket, and pants. His whole outfit is the same colors as Charlotte's. His shoes are red, and he's wearing a crown of black stones on his head.

He's waving and smiling as well.

And then I remember his name. Orlando Cimber.

I lean back in my seat as the chariots arrive in the City Circle and President Snow starts to speak.

Then I lean over to the person next to me, Plutarch Heavensbee, and whisper "My money's on the girl from 12." he stares at me "Are you serious?" I nod "Completely." he shrugs "She does look like she's got some fight in her." I smirk, and nod again.

I smile as Snow finishes his speech. This is going to be a Hunger Games that no one will easily forget.

* * *

 **A/N Whew! That took a while to write! Now for some questions:**

 **Which chariot outfit did you like best?**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **P.S. To SparkALeah, I don't mind that you don't like how long my SYOT is, but please try not to use bad words when you review. Please and thank you.**


	54. Training Day 1

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the first training chapter!**

* * *

 **Orlando Cimber, age 15**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of loud yelling. For a moment, I think I'm back home and my parents are yelling at each other, but then I realize that the yelling people aren't my parents.

And then I remember.

I was reaped.

I'm in the Capitol.

I'm going to be in the Hunger Games.

I slowly open my eyes and get out of bed.

Then I stagger over to the shower. I go into it and press several random buttons, which results in a steady stream of water that alternates between blazing hot and icy cold and some kind of purple bubbles the size of footballs that are filled with some kind of liquid soap. When the bubbles pop, the soap sprays out all over me.

Once I'm clean, I turn off the water, wrap myself in a towel, and put my hand on the hair-drying box. Then I head back into my room.

When I go over to the closet to find some clothes, I see an outfit already laid out for me: a black shirt and pants with an orange jacket and belt. I sigh and put the clothes on.

Once I'm dressed, I head downstairs for breakfast. Charlotte is already there, and she grins at me as I sit down "Ready for training?" I nod "Ready as I'll ever be." she smiles "Good." then she passes me a plate full of golden-brown square-shaped things "You have to try these. Effie says they're called waffles." Effie smiles at me "Yes, you should try them." then she hands me a jar of jam "And up some of this on it." I smile at her "Thanks, Effie." she beams "You're welcome." then she glares at Haymitch "See? These children have manners!" Haymitch huffs, and I realize that it must have been Haymitch and Effie who I heard yelling at each other earlier.

I spread some jam on my waffle, and then I take a bite. My eyes widen "Mmmmm! That's good!" Charlotte laughs "Right?" I continue eating, and, after two waffles, a cup of hot chocolate, and a peach, I'm full.

Just then, Haymitch gets to his feet "Alright, are you two ready to go to training?" we nod in unison. He smirks "Good." he points to the elevator "Now get going." we both run to the elevator, and then we get in.

I press a button, and then the elevator starts going down. Charlotte nervously brushes crumbs off the front of her shirt and then says "Do I have stuff in my teeth?" I look at her teeth "Nope. What about me?" she looks at my teeth "You're good." I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath "We can do this, right?" I nod, doing my best to look confident "Yeah." she takes a deep breath "We're gonna be fine." I open my mouth to say something else, but just then, the elevator dings and the doors open.

Charlie and I exchange glances, and then we go into the Training Room.

* * *

 **Topaz Boulder, age 18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

The elevator dings, and I look over at it as the pair from D12 get out. They both look nervous as they come over to stand with the rest of us. I feel a stab of pity for them. I don't try to squash it.

My father can't dictate what I feel anymore.

The head trainer, a tall woman named Atala, starts to talk about the various training station here, and how all of them are important. I don't really pay attention, I'm too busy keeping an eye on Alara, who is staring at the other tributes like they are meals.

I feel slightly sick.

To distract myself, I look around at all the tributes. We are all dressed similarly, just with different colored jackets. The pair from 12 have orange jackets. My and Atlas have stone-gray jackets. Alara and Jade have flashy silver jackets. Marlin and Sebastian have ocean-blue jackets.

When Atala finally stops talking, Alara drags the Career pack over to the sword station, where she points at Marlin "She has to go." Sebastian glares at Alara "She's my District partner." "She's not a Career." Marlin huffs "I'm standing right here!" Alara glares at Sebastian, completely ignoring Marlin "We can't have dead weight in the Career pack!" Sebastian puts his hands on his hips "So, what, we're just going to have a smaller Career pack this year?" Alara glares at him "Yes, if it means we have a better chance of survival!" Sebastian sighs "So she can't help us hunt. Big deal. She can guard the supplies!" "And what happens if someone tries to steal our supplies? She'll probably get scared and hide!" Marlin's eyes widen with fury "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Alara and Sebastian both look at her in shock. She takes a deep breath "For one thing, I am thirteen, not three, Alara. For another thing, I'm tougher than I look. And, for a third thing, my dad is a sea captain. When he was home, he would teach me how to use harpoons and stuff." Alara looks slightly impressed "Well, that's a little different." she glares at Sebastian "She's still your responsibility, though. Got it?" Sebastian nods, looking relieved.

Atlas raises his hand. Alara rolls her eyes "What?" "Now that we've got this sorted out, shall we actually start training?" Alara smirks and picks up a sword "We shall." Sebastian and Marlin head over to the trident section, while Alara starts attacking dummies.

I swallow, feeling slightly sick as I watch Alara chop off the dummies' limbs and heads. She's grinning.

I turn around and run, looking for something, anything to keep my attention off Alara. I end up at the fire-starting station.

I rub sticks together for nearly half-an-hour, until I spot Atlas frantically waving me over.

I get up and go over to the other Careers.

And I find myself hoping that the Career alliance breaks up sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **Isabella Strange, age 17**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the girl from D2 going over to the rest of the Career pack. I roll my eyes. I'm not scared of them.

I am at the knife-throwing station. I would prefer to be alone, but the girl from D12 has been here for nearly as long as I have. I glance over at her. Her face is scrunched up in concentration, and her hand is poised to throw. I sigh "You're doing it wrong again." she glares at me "So you've said. Repeatedly." then she throws the knife. It hits the one of the outer rings of the target "Dang it!" she yells.

I sigh, and then walk closer to her "Here. Copy me." I take a proper knife-throwing stance, and she copies me. I sigh again "Feet a little closer together. Bring that hand with the knife in it a little higher up." she does what I say, and I nod in satisfaction "Good. Now throw." she throws the knife, and it hits just outside the center of the target. She grins "Thanks!" then she holds out her hand "I'm Charlotte." I shake her hand warily "Isabella." "Well, thanks for the help Isabella!" then she goes back to throwing knives.

I roll my eyes and head over to the edible plants station. I might have lived in District 9, but I don't know a lot about plants. I start the test, and then promptly fail it miserably. I huff and try again.

Several tries later, I am feeling very annoyed when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Charlotte's blue eyes. She smirks "You're doing it wrong." I fold my arms "And you could do it better?" she nods "Step aside." she zips through the test, getting a 97%. My jaw drops "How did you do that?" she shrugs "I've got a friend who likes to read books about plants. He also likes to tell me stuff about plants. I guess I remembered some of it." I stare at the screen "Some of it?" "Ok, a lot of it." she smiles "Want me to show you?" I take a deep breath, and nod.

She grins, and then starts showing me the different kinds of plants and berries. I learn which berries are safe to eat, which ones will kill me in a heartbeat, and which ones can be used for poisons.

I find myself liking her more and more as we spend more time together.

When I finally start getting consistently good scores on the edible plants test. Charlotte waves goodbye to me and goes over to the knot-tying station, where she plops down next to her District partner. My stomach twists as I watch them start to work together, and I kind of wish I had a friend here.

I shake my head, forcing those thoughts out of my head.

I can't afford to feel lonely, because I can't afford friends.

Just then, I hear the lunch bell ring, and I head for the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Ryker Oakes, age 17**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

Arabella tugs me into the cafeteria, and I fight back a gasp at the sight of all the people. I haven't seen all twenty-four tributes in one place before, and I think if it weren't for Arabella, I'd run from the room.

My District partner leads me over to an empty table, and she sits down. I sit down next to her. There is a basket of bread on our table, and Arabella and I both dig into it. I don't feel very hungry, so I'm content with bread.

Suddenly, Arabella says "Why do you think all the breads look different?" I shrug, stuffing a crescent-shaped roll into my mouth "I dunno." she whacks my arm "I'm trying to make conversation." I laugh "And we saw how well that turned out on the train." she makes a mock-wounded face and puts a hand over her heart "I am offended! I thought talking about your dead brother and my dead uncle was a great conversation topic!" we both dissolve into laughter.

I laugh so hard I nearly choke on my roll.

Then I realize I haven't laughed this hard since my brother died.

I feel confused. What is it about Arabella that makes me want to laugh at her jokes, ally with her, and just plain spend time with her?

I feel more confused as I realize that I don't know the answer to that question.

Then I realize that Arabella is talking again, so I shake my head to clear it "Sorry, what?" she laughs "I said, what do you think about expanding our alliance?" I stare at her "Wow, um, I dunno." she sighs "That's your answer to everything." "That's not true!" she laughs "You're right. Sometimes you don't answer at all." I pretend to glare at her. She giggles, and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

I try to ignore said butterflies "Ok, ok. Let's be serious. Who did you have in mind?" she bites her lip "I was thinking maybe the boy from D10." I cock my head "Why?" "He looks pretty strong, and I just feel like he'd make a good ally." I sigh "Ok. Let's go talk to him." she smiles "Seriously?" I nod, and hold out my hand to her "Let's do this." she laughs and we walk over to the table where the boy from District 10 is sitting alone.

The two of us sit down across from him "Hi." Arabella says. He looks up at us "Hi." Arabella smiles "I'm Arabella, and this is Ryker, and we were wondering if you would maybe want to be allies with us." he stares at her for a second, and she shifts uncomfortably in her seat "Why?" he asks. I take a deep breath "Because...um...er..." I glance at Arabella, and then I mouth 'help'. She snickers "We thought you looked you'd make a good ally, but if you don't want that's fine." he sighs "I guess I'm not going to get any other offers. Alright, I'll join your alliance." Arabella grins and pumps her fist "Yes!" I burst out laughing, and the boy from D10 stares at me and Arabella like we're crazy.

I clear my throat "Anyway, what's your name?" he sighs "Brent." "Hi, Brent!" Arabella chirps, sounding an awful lot like a Capitol person. Brent's lips twitch. I smile, feeling a warm glow of happiness inside.

I refuse to think about what happens when this alliance breaks up.

I won't think about loosing Arabella.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

 **Cellos Wheaton, age 18**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

After lunch, training is over. Isabella and I take one of the many elevators back up to our floor. We are still deliberately ignoring each other.

When we arrive back at our floor, our mentors are waiting for us. Emmett glares at me, but Nina smiles "How was training?" Isabella shrugs "Not bad." Nina sighs "We're gonna need a little more to go on than that." I roll my eyes "It was a part of this stupid Capitol death show." Emmett groans "No one asked you." I glare at him "Whatever." Nina massages her temples "Isabella, how did training go?" she shrugs again "It didn't go terribly, and it didn't go amazingly." Nina sighs "Ok, then. A snack will be served in twenty minutes. You two can go to your rooms for a bit if you want to." I immediately get up, and run to my room.

I don't bother taking a shower, but I do change out of my training outfit and into a sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants. I lie on my bed and stare up at the ceiling for a while, and then I hear water running in the room next door to mine. Isabella must be taking a shower. I roll my eyes.

Stupid Capitol technology.

A couple minutes later, there is a knock on the door and Emmett tells me to come down for a snack. I contemplate skipping it, but my stomach is growling, so I go downstairs.

The table is full of delicate cakes and pastries and some savory stuff too. I grab a sausage wrapped in some kind of flaky bread and bite into it. Nina starts the conversation "I got a call from Haymitch." Isabella raises one eyebrow "What about?" "Well, his tributes are in an alliance together, and they want you to be part of it." she scowls "I told you I don't want allies." Nina smirks softly "I don't think you're going to be able to get out of this one. Haymitch said that the girl's exact words were 'I won't take no for an answer.'" Isabella sighs "I'll think about it." Nina smiles "Good." I shove a couple more sausage things into my mouth.

I wonder why no one wants to be allies with me.

Then I roll my eyes, and remind myself that I don't want allies.

Isabella is stupid if she thinks an alliance isn't going to blow up in her face.

I smile in satisfaction, content in the knowledge that I am much smarter than my District partner.

* * *

 **A/N I really dislike Cellos. He's kind of mean.**

 **Anyway, now for some questions:**

 **What do you think of the alliances that are forming?**

 **Which alliance do you like best?**

 **Who do you think will make it farther, the people who are in alliances or the people who aren't?**

 **Now, here's the alliance list:**

 **Alara, Jade, Topaz, Atlas, Sebastian, Marlin**

 **Brent, Arabella, Ryker**

 **Charlotte, Orlando**

 **Paris, Dayta**

 **Loners (as of now):**

 **Bloom**

 **Vine**

 **Crispin**

 **Jessica**

 **Eve**

 **Isabella**

 **Cellos**

 **Elias**

 **Sasha**

 **Sierra**

 **Jasper**

 **As always, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	55. Training Day 2

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the second day of training! We're getting close to the actual games! Yay!**

* * *

 **Sasha "Sash" Velvet, age 12**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I wake up late after crying myself to sleep last night. My District partner, Elias, wants nothing to do with me, and the mentors, Kelly Tweed and Ronald Tailor, are no help at all.

He's always drunk and she's always hiding in her room.

I slowly get up out of bed and put on my training outfit. I don't bother to shower.

Then I head downstairs for breakfast, where I am greeted by Ellabelle "Good morning, Sasha!" she chirps "Did you sleep well?" I nod, and grab a piece of toast. I butter my toast, and then I spread some jam on it. I pour myself some hot chocolate, and then I start dipping my toast in the hot chocolate. Ellabelle pats me on the head, and then skips off to go wake up Elias.

I finish my toast, and then I decide to go down to the training center by myself, since it's not like anyone here cares.

I get into the elevator and press a button. The elevator starts to rapidly descend.

I lean my forehead against the cool metal wall of the elevator and work up my courage for another day of training.

Another day of being ignored by Elias. Another day of all the other tributes either glaring at me or ignoring me. Another day of the trainers staring at me pityingly.

I take a deep breath as the elevator stops.

Then I step out into the Training Room.

* * *

 **Charlotte Adams, age 16**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

Soon after the little girl from D8 comes into the Training Room, her District partner arrives. Then Atala reminds us not to fight other tributes before the Hunger Games start, and then everyone goes their separate ways.

I grab Orlando's sleeve right as he's about to leave "Come on, let's go talk to Isabella." he nods "Ok." Isabella is at the knife-throwing station again. She turns around as Orlando and I approach "Hey." I say "Hey." she replies with a slight smile. I cock my head "So, have you thought about our offer?" she nods "Yup." I huff with impatience "And?" she slowly turns all the way around "I'll do it." Orlando grins hugely "Really?" she nods "Yeah." I pump my fist "Yes!" Isabella smirks "Calm down." then she puts her hands on her hips and looks at Orlando "Do you know how to use a weapon?" he shakes his head "No." she sighs "Come on then. I'll show you how to throw a knife." I grin "I might as well get some more practice in as well." Isabella smiles, and then turns back to Orlando "Ok. Now, show me how you would throw a knife." I tune Isabella and Orlando out and focus on throwing knives.

I throw knives over and over, most of them hitting near the center of the targets. After about a half-an-hour, Isabella wipes her forehead with one hand "Ok, I think that's enough knife stuff." she points at Orlando "We'll come back to it tomorrow. You're getting better, but you're still not all the way there." Orlando nods, and then I say "So, what are we going to do next?" Orlando bites his lip "How about knot tying? I started working on it yesterday, but then I ran out of time." Isabella nods "That sounds good." I nod too "Yeah, I didn't get much of a chance to work on it either." the three of us walk over to the knot-tying station.

It turns out that Orlando is really good with snares and traps. Me and Isabella aren't bad, but our traps could never catch a human. Orlando's traps could. I'm not sure if that reassures me or scares me.

After about twenty minutes, Isabella gets bored with making traps "Ok, Orlando, you clearly don't a lot of practice with this, so can we move on?" Orlando sighs "Fine. Just let me finish up this trap..." his fingers fly, weaving rope and sticks together "Ok, I'm done." Isabella sighs in relief "Thank goodness." she gets to her feet "Where should we go next?" I bite my lip "How about the climbing wall?" Orlando's face brightens "That sounds good." Isabella nods "Yeah, okay." we head over to the climbing wall.

I quickly discover that I am the best climber of our group. Isabella is fairly good, but if she looks down, she looses her nerve. Orlando is pretty terrible. He's clearly never climbed anything larger than a ladder before, so he keeps slipping and falling.

However, Orlando is very persistent, so we end up staying at the climbing wall for nearly an hour before he finally manages to get to the top of the climbing wall and back without falling.

Isabella and I start applauding, and he takes a bow.

Then we all dissolve into laughter.

I see some people giving us strange looks, but I don't care.

I've found two friends here.

And I don't care what anyone thinks about the three of us.

* * *

 **Vine Althorp, age 17**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I jump slightly as I hear laughter coming from the climbing wall. I turn around to see the pair from D12 and the girl from D9 laughing together. I feel a pang of sadness as I realize that they must be in an alliance.

It's the second day of training, and I still don't have any allies. I haven't even found any people who I want to protect.

At first, I thought the little girl from D4 would be a good choice, but then she managed to get into the Career pack, so that idea went out the window. I tried talking to the boy from D8, but he literally laughed in my face.

Which is why I am currently sitting alone at the fire-starting station, rubbing sticks together and wishing I was back in District 11. Suddenly, someone sits down next to me. The little girl from D8 gives me a slight smile before picking up two sticks and rubbing them together.

I smile at her "Hey, Shasta, right?" she huffs "It's Sasha." I resist the urge to hit myself in the head "Right, sorry." her face softens "It's okay. No one remembers my name anyway." I look at her "Well, I think Sasha is a pretty name." she smiles shyly "Thanks." we work on our fires in silence for several minutes, and then her pile of sticks burst into flames.

She yelps a little bit, and then she looks delighted "I did it!" I smile "Yes you did." I look down at my own pile of sticks "Unfortunately, I still haven't managed it." she cocks her head at me "I think you need to rub a little faster. Your hands are in the right place, but you need to rub a little faster." I nod, and then rub my sticks together a little faster.

Suddenly, my pile of sticks also bursts into flames. Sasha laughs and claps her hands. We stare at each other for a moment, and then, we say, in unison "Want to be allies?" then we both burst out laughing.

Sasha grins at me "Yes, I'd like to be allies with you." I smile "Me too." she smiles "I have another idea for someone who can be in our alliance!" I look at her "Who?" "Eve. The girl from D10." I think for a moment, and then I remember her. She's twelve years old and she has no allies.

I smile "That's a great idea." Sasha beams "Awesome! I'll go talk to her!" I smile to myself at her exuberance.

I lean back against the wall with a smile.

Things are looking up.

* * *

 **Sierra Isaak, age 16**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I stop practicing with my sword for a minute as I notice the little girl from D8 talking to the little girl from D10. I then notice the guy from D11 watching them.

I cock my head in confusion. Are they in an alliance?

I snort to myself at that thought. The boy from D11 would have to be pretty stupid to ally with two twelve-year-olds.

I wonder if he is actually that stupid. Or noble.

Although stupid and noble are pretty much the same thing in my book.

I shake my head to clear and go back to hacking at dummies with my sword. I can feel the eyes of the Career pack on me, but I don't care.

I hope I look like a threat.

When I finally stop ruining dummies, I turn around to see the that the leader of the Career pack, the girl from D1, is looking at me in an impressed way. I feel a slight glow of pride. The boy from D4 looks worried, which nearly causes me to smirk. The pair from D2, who are way closer than any Careers I've ever seen, look halfway between impressed and worried. The only one who doesn't look either impressed or worried is the little girl from D4. She's glaring at me defiantly, as if to say 'you don't scare me'. I have to admire her spunk.

Just then, Alara starts walking towards me. She's smiling, which I decide is either really good or really bad. She holds out her hand for me to shake "Alara Turquoise. District 1." I shake her hand "Sierra Isaak. District 5." Alara smiles "I saw you working with that sword. Not bad." I shrug "Well, when you live on the streets you learn to be adaptable. I'm just adapting to a new situation." she looks slightly impressed "Anyway, I wanted to ask you to join the Career pack." I fight to hide my shock. Of all the things I was expecting, this was not on the list.

Then I realize that this could be my ticket to victory.

If I'm inside the Career pack, they'll never suspect an outer District girl would betray them.

If I accept this offer, I can take down the Career pack from the inside.

I put on my most winning smile "Okay, Alara. I'll join your alliance." Alara smirks "Good choice." I laugh inwardly.

Oh Alara.

You have no idea how good a choice that was.

For me, that is.

Not for you.

I am snapped out of my thoughts as the lunch bell rings, and I walk with the Career pack as we go to eat.

* * *

 **Marlin Aros, age 13**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I glare at Sierra as we walk into the cafeteria. I know she's planning something, I just can't figure out what. I saw that flash of smugness in her eyes as she accepted Alara's offer.

Unfortunately, because I am the baby of the Career pack, no one, not even Sebastian, is going to listen to me. Alara will just laugh at me and then tell Sebastian that I'm too much of a scaredy-cat to be in the Career pack. Sebastian will just pat me on the head and say I'm being paranoid. I haven't gotten up the courage to talk to Topaz yet. Atlas might listen to me, but he's a little busy freaking out over the fact that Games are just a couple days away.

So, if I want to do anything about the Sierra problem, I'm going to have to do it myself.

We all sit down at the largest table, and Alara starts scanning the room. I notice that a few more alliances seem to have cropped up. The pair from D12 and the girl from D9 are sitting together. The pair from D7 and the boy from D10 are sitting together.

And, strangest of all, the boy from D11, the girl from D8, and the girl from D10 are sitting together.

I cock my head, trying to figure that alliance out.

Then I decide it's not worth it. Both of those little girls are probably going to die in the bloodbath anyway.

I jump at that thought, realizing that I am only a year older than those two.

What if I die in the bloodbath?

I force that thought out of my head. Sebastian will protect me. He promised, right after we got off the train.

I take a deep breath and grab a piece of bread out of the bowl.

I will not panic.

I am a Career now.

I glare at Sierra and scoot closer to Sebastian.

She can't touch me.

Right?

* * *

 **Paris Alexander, age 15**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

After lunch, Dayta and I get in an elevator and go back up to our rooms. I am feeling slightly nervous about the new addition to the Career pack, not to mention that weird alliance the boy from D11 seems to be forming.

I shake my head to clear it as Dayta nudges me "What are you thinking about?" I sigh "Oh, you know. The fact the that the girl from D5 is now part of the Career pack, and that really weird alliance the boy from D11 is forming." she cocks her head "That is a weird alliance." I nod "Right? I mean what was going through his head when decided 'Hey, I think I'll ally with all the youngest kids here! Yeah, nothing could go wrong with that plan!'" Dayta starts giggling, and, by the time we reach our floor, we are both in helpless fits of laughter.

Our mentors, Beetee Latier and Electra Jackson, start staring at us like we're crazy. Paris sighs "Sorry about that. We were just...talking about something funny." Beetee smiles "Well, I'm glad you two are keeping your senses of humor." Dayta grins "We're glad too." she plops down on an armchair "So, any requests for alliances?" Electra sighs "Not really, but you two do have each other, so finding allies isn't a super big problem." I look at Dayta "That's true." she shrugs, and then Beetee says "So, what have you observed about the other tributes?" I take a deep breath "Well, the Career pack is weird this year." he raises one eyebrow "Oh? How so?" "The leader is the girl from D1, both tributes from D2 aren't violent at all, the girl from D4 is thirteen, and, just today, the girl from D5 joined the Careers." Beetee bites his lip "That's certainly interesting. What about the other tributes." Dayta sighs "Well, there's the boy from D11 seems to be allying with two twelve-year-olds." Electra stares "Okay, that's a little odd." Dayta bites her lip "Also, the pair from D12 and the girl from D9 are in an alliance." Beetee nods "Go on." Dayta bites her lip "The pair from D7 and the boy from D10 are in an alliance." I nod "That's right. Also, the pair from D7 are really close." Beetee nods again "Good work." he looks at us "You two should go get some rest. You have another long day of training tomorrow." Dayta groans "Don't remind me." then we go up to our rooms.

As soon as I go into my room, I collapse on the bed.

I'm exhausted.

I roll over onto my side and close my eyes, deciding to take a nap before dinner.

I'm asleep within seconds.

* * *

 **A/N Only one more day of training to go, and then it's the private sessions! Yay!**

 **This time, I'm just going to skip straight to the alliance list.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Alara, Jade, Topaz, Atlas, Sebastian, Marlin, Sierra**

 **Brent, Ryker, Arabella**

 **Charlotte, Orlando, Isabella**

 **Vine, Sasha, Eve**

 **Paris, Dayta**

 **Loners (as of now):**

 **Bloom**

 **Crispin**

 **Jessica**

 **Cellos**

 **Elias**

 **Jasper**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	56. Training Day 3

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the last training chapter! Next up is the private sessions! Yay!**

* * *

 **Bloom Thistle, age 14**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I wake up early on the morning of the last training day. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, since I've been spending every waking moment either training or working on my strategy.

I get up out of bed and put on my training outfit. I brush my red hair and put it up into a ponytail.

Then I head downstairs for breakfast. Rubyanna is up, but Vine isn't. Rubyanna waves at me as I come down the stairs. I manage to smile at her "Morning, Rubyanna." she beams at me "Good morning! And please, call me Ruby." I smile slightly "Ok, Ruby." she giggles "Do you want some hot chocolate?" I hold out my cup "Yes, please." she smiles at me and pours me some hot chocolate.

I think I'm actually starting to like Rubyanna. She may be a bit dumb, and way too perky for my taste, but we're sort of becoming friends.

I grab a cinnamon roll and dunk it in my hot chocolate. Then I take a bite "Mmmmmmm!" Rubyanna sighs "I still don't understand why you like cinnamon and chocolate together." I roll my eyes "And I still don't understand your fashion choices." then we both start laughing.

After I finish my roll, I wave goodbye to Rubyanna, get into an elevator, and press a button. The elevator quickly begins to descend, and I nervously straighten my shirt.

I remind myself that this is the last day of training, so I'd better make it count. I also wonder if I should look for an alliance.

I run through the list of tributes in my head.

Not the Career pack.

Not the D12 and D9 alliance.

Not the weird alliance my District partner is forming.

Not the D7 and D10 alliance.

Then my eyes light up.

The pair from D3! That's perfect. They're not too weak, and they seem fairly trustworthy.

I decide to ask them about an alliance today.

Suddenly, the elevator dings, and then the doors open.

I walk confidently into the Training Room, refusing to show weakness.

After all, I'm going to be in a death match with these people in a couple of days.

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I move a little closer to Paris as the girl from D11 steps out of the elevator. She looks much more confident than I'm feeling.

A couple minutes later, the slightly sleepy looking boy from D11 gets out of the elevator, and then Atala reminds us not to fight with the other tributes, and then everyone goes they're separate ways.

Paris and I go over to the slingshot station. I've discovered that I'm pretty good with a slingshot, so I've been practicing, honing my skills. Paris isn't very good with a slingshot, but he's amazing with plant identification and healing.

The two of us have only been at the slingshot station for a couple of minutes before Paris nudges me and points to the girl from D11, who appears to be watching us.

When she notices that we've seen her, she walks over to us "Hi, I'm Bloom Thistle. District 11." she holds out her hand, and Paris takes it "Paris Alexander. District 3." then she holds out her hand to me, and I shake it "Dayta Flash. Also District 3." she smiles "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I was wondering if you two wanted to be allies with me." Paris and I glance at each other "Could we talk it over first?" he asks. She nods "Sure." the two of us walk a couple of feet away.

I lower my voice "Do you think we can trust her?" Paris bites his lip "I dunno. But I think we should ally with her." I stare at him "Why?" "Because I've seen her training. She can use a weapon better than either of us. And she's really determined." I sigh, and then nod "Okay." Paris grins at me, and then we walk back over to Bloom.

Paris smiles at her "We want to be allies with you." she grins "Awesome." she looks around the training center "So, what do you two want to do?" I bite my lip "Well, I want to keep practicing with my slingshot." Bloom looks at me "You can use a slingshot." I nod. She grins "Show that to the Gamemakers, and maybe they'll put it in the Cornucopia." my face lights up "Really?" she ruffles my hair "Definitely." I grin "I'm gonna go keep practicing." Bloom nods "I'm gonna go practice with a dagger." Paris smiles "I'll go to the edible plants station. How about we meet up at the climbing wall in an hour?" Bloom smiles "Okay by me." I nod "That sounds good." Paris smiles again, and then we all go our separate ways.

I smile to myself as I continue practicing with my slingshot.

I can't wait to tell my mentor about this.

* * *

 **Brent Shepard, age 18**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I walk over to the fire-starting station, where the other two members of my alliance are sitting. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the little girl from D3 practicing with a slingshot. I feel a flicker of concern as I realize she's pretty good.

I shake my head to clear it, and then I focus back on my allies.

They are laughing and talking together, and I feel a pang of sadness as I realize who they remind me of. They remind me of me and my girlfriend, Bella. And then I remember that they both have to die for me get home to my sisters.

I massage my temples as I sit down next to them. They both smile at me, and Arabella says "Hi." I smile weakly at her "Hi." "What the matter?" Ryker asks. I sigh "It's nothing." I still haven't told them about what happened to my parents.

Arabella still looks concerned, but she drops the subject, and starts talking about the stuff she and Ryker have learned about making a fire. I feel sadder as I realize that neither of them see it. They don't see that they're falling in love with each other.

Half of me hopes that will see it eventually. The other half hopes they won't, as it will save them a lot of heartache.

I force those thoughts out of my head "What do you guys want to do now?" Arabella smiles "Ryker going to go over to the ax station, and I'm going over to the edible plants station." I bite my lip "Okay, I'll go to the knot-tying station." she nods "We'll meet up in the cafeteria, is that okay?" I nod, and then we all go our separate ways.

Tying knots seems to calm me down.

When I'm tying knots, I don't have to think about my allies, or my sisters, or the fact that my life has turned completely inside out and upside down.

So I keep tying knots, trying to put off thinking about my problems for as long as possible.

* * *

 **Atlas "Red" Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I walk over to Topaz, who is at the sword-fighting station and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around "Hey." I smile "Hey." she wipes her forehead with one hand "What's up?" I take a deep breath "What do you think of Sierra?" she looks confused "What do you mean?" I bite my lip "Do you trust her?" she shakes her head "No." I put my hands in my pockets "Me neither." she nods "Good." I look at her "So what do we do about it?" she sighs "I don't know. But I'll figure something out, I promise." I take a shaky breath "Okay." Topaz smiles and grabs my hand, leading me over to the rest of the Careers.

I wince as I spot Sierra talking with Alara. Her piercing blue eyes focus on me and Topaz, and I suppress a shudder. She's scary.

I'm guessing that most people think that Alara is the scariest tribute here, but they're wrong. It's Sierra.

Yesterday, I realized that she must be manipulating us. I don't know what she wants yet, but I'm going to find out.

Just then, I notice that someone else is staring at Sierra. Marlin. I smile slightly as I realize that I am not the only one who is suspicious of the girl from D5. I make a mental note to talk to Marlin at lunch.

Alara grins at all of us "So, private sessions are tomorrow, and then it's the interviews, and then..." her grin widens until she looks completely insane "the Games." she looks at all of us "Who's excited?" only Sierra raises her hand. The look on her face is more terrifying than the look on Alara's.

I swallow hard, wondering how long it will be before Sierra starts killing us in our sleep.

From the expression on Marlin's face, she's wondering the same thing.

Sierra stares at each of us in turn, and then says "Aren't the rest of you excited?" Sebastian sighs "I'll do what needs to be done, but I'm not excited." "Me neither." Topaz says, fists clenched. Marlin and I say nothing.

The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

And then the sound of the lunch bells rings out, and we all head for the cafeteria.

Marlin and I stare at each other, silently acknowledging the fact that we both know that Sierra can't be trusted, but that we can't do anything about it.

* * *

 **Jessica Remi, age 14**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I glance up from the bread I'm eating as the Careers enter the cafeteria. I fight the urge to shrink back, because I can't show weakness. Not here.

Then they all sit down, and I relax again.

I take a large bite of the soft, Capitol bread. I have already gained a little bit of weight, and I don't look quite so starved anymore. I'm also cleaner than I've ever been in my life.

I'm also going to die in a couple of days, but I'm trying to focus on the positive. Even though optimism has never been my strong suit.

I stuff another bite of bread into my mouth and continue looking around the cafeteria. I feel a slight pang of loneliness as I see all the alliances. The pair from D12 and the girl from D9 are laughing and talking.

The pair from D7 and the boy from D10 are quietly talking, probably making some kind of strategy.

The boy from D11 is telling the little girl from D8 and the little girl from D10 some kind of story.

The pair from D3 and the girl from D11 appear to be telling jokes.

And then there's the Career pack.

Normally, the Careers are laughing and talking the loudest, but this year, they are all strangely tense.

Except the girl from D1. She's too focused on the prospect of killing someone to notice the fact that her Careers might be crumbling around her.

I sigh, and take another bite of bread. The cause of the Career's problem is obviously their new member, Sierra Isaak. She's clearly not trustworthy, but most of the Careers don't seem to see that.

I snicker as I realize that I'd probably be pretty useful to the Careers. Not that they're ever going to ask a fourteen-year-old from District 6 for help.

I stuff the last of my bread into my mouth and get up from my table.

I decide to head back up to my room and take a shower.

After all, if I'm going to die in a couple of days, I might as well enjoy the Capitol while I'm here.

* * *

 **Alara Turquoise, age 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

After lunch, Jade and I head back up to our rooms.

As soon as the elevator comes to a stop, I rush up to my room to take a shower.

I go into the bathroom, take off my clothes, and jump in the shower. I'm feeling a little jittery because the private sessions are coming up. As the leader of the Career pack, I have to get at least a 9 or a 10, or I'll be considered a disgrace.

I press several random buttons, which results in a waterfall-like sheet of water pouring down on me, accompanied by heavy rose-scented, bright pink foam. Once I'm clean, I get out of the shower, wrap myself in a fluffy towel, and put my hand on the hair-drying box.

Then I go back into my room and get an outfit from the closet: a blood-red top and a short, black skirt. I pull my hair up into a ponytail, and then I head downstairs.

Jade has clearly showered as well, and he is watching a tape of the previous Hunger Games. I sit down beside him.

Unfortunately, due to my nervousness, I can't sit still, so I end up pacing around the room while munching on a cream puff.

I really hope I do well during the private sessions.

I've got a Career pack depending on me, after all.

I've got to set the bar high for the other tributes, too.

I take a deep breath.

I can do this.

I really hope.

* * *

 **A/N Ta da! That's the end of the training chapters! Next up is the private sessions!**

 **Alliances:**

 **Alara, Jade, Topaz, Atlas, Sebastian, Marlin, Sierra**

 **Brent, Ryker, Arabella**

 **Charlotte, Orlando, Isabella**

 **Vine, Sasha, Eve**

 **Paris, Dayta, Bloom**

 **Loners:**

 **Crispin**

 **Jessica**

 **Cellos**

 **Elias**

 **Jasper**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	57. Private Sessions

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the private sessions! Next up is the interviews! And then it's the actual games! Yay! I'm so excited!**

* * *

 **Rani Glyniss, age 27**

 **Gamemaker**

* * *

I am sitting with the other Gamemakers in the training room, waiting for the private sessions to begin. I shift in my seat, feeling impatient.

Just then, Seneca Crane presses a button and says "Jade Legacy, you may come in now." there is a moment's pause, and then a tall boy with ashen blond hair and emerald green eyes walks into the room.

He stands there for a minute and then walks over to the sword station. He asks for a trainer to fight. After a couple of minutes, a trainer agrees to fight him. Within a couple of minutes, it's obvious that this boy is a very accomplished sword-fighter. After he has defeated the trainer, he walks over to the wrestling mat and asks for another trainer to fight.

After defeating yet another trainer, Mr Crane dismisses him. I start scribbling on my notepad. _'Strong. Good with a sword. Maybe a score of 9 or 10?'_ Then I bite my lip and continue writing. I want to have something to remember these tributes by when twenty-three of them are dead. _'Very handsome. Also seems smart and courageous.'_

I have just finished writing when the girl from District 1 comes in. She gives Mr Crane a wicked smile, and then she goes over to the throwing knives. She picks up a handful, and then she throws them with deadly accuracy, hitting all the available dummies in fatal regions. Then she goes over to the whip station and picks up a razored whip. She then asks for a trainer to fight.

The fight doesn't last long, and when it finally ends, the trainer is bleeding from a cut on one cheek. Then Mr Crane dismisses her. I start to write again. _'Extremely strong tribute. Good with throwing knives and whips. Maybe put a whip in the Cornucopia? Score of 10.'_ I smile to myself as I continue writing. _'Seriously unhinged. Definitely going to cause a lot of pain in the arena. Quite pretty too.'_

I glance up as the boy from D2 comes in. He waves nervously, and then he picks up a spear. He throws several spears at the dummies, hitting most of them in fatal regions. Mr Crane dismisses him faster than the other two Careers.

I pick my pencil, and start to write. _'Not as strong as D1's tributes. Not bad with spears. Score of 6 or 7.'_ Then I start writing my extra stuff. _'Kind of young for a Career. Obviously nervous. Makes me wonder why he volunteered.'_

Next is the girl from D2, and she looks just as nervous as her District partner. She takes a deep breath, picks up a sword, and asks for a trainer to fight. I watch as she fights. She's clearly strong, but she's holding back, like she doesn't want to hurt the trainer. She does beat him in the end, though.

Next, she goes over to the fire-starting station and demonstrates her ability to make a fire out of almost anything. After that, Mr Crane dismisses her.

I quickly start to write. _'Fairly strong. Good with a sword, but not too aggressive. Score of 8.'_ I stop and think for a minute, and then I smile and keep writing. _'Not a typical Career. Kind and definitely reluctant to kill. Nothing like her father.'_

Next comes the boy from D3. He smiles awkwardly, and then walks over to the edible plants station. He aces the test, getting a 99%. Then he goes over to the healing station and pulls out some plants. He makes a mixture, and then he grabs a knife and slices a gash on his palm. Then he rubs his mixture on the gash, and, within a couple seconds, the gash has healed up, leaving only a tiny scar.

Mr Crane dismisses him, and he walks out, looking relieved. I start to write again. _'Knows a lot about edible plants and healing. Might be a contender. Score of 5.'_ I think for a minute again, and then I continue writing. _'Smart and not aggressive. Kind of sweet-looking.'_

The girl from D3 marches in with a fierce expression on her face. She immediately goes over to the slingshot station, and starts to fire the slingshot. She hits the center of the target nearly every time. Then she goes over to the obstacle course, and runs through it. She's fast and agile.

Mr Crane looks slightly impressed as he dismisses her.

I start frantically scribbling. _'Fast and agile. Good with a slingshot. Maybe put a slingshot in the Cornucopia? Score of 6.'_ I barely have to think about what I'm going to write in my 'stuff to remember about the tributes' notebook. _'Spitfire. Smart and brave. Also, super adorable.'_

Next is the boy from D4. He walks in with a confident expression on his face, and he immediately goes for the tridents. He asks for a trainer to fight. As I watch him fight, I realize that he is a good fighter, but he's not a brutal one. Then he demonstrates his ability to make a fishing net.

Mr Crane dismisses him pretty quickly. I notice some of my fellow Gamemakers complaining about how the Career pack is weak this year.

I start to write again. _'Pretty strong. Good with a trident. Good at making fishing nets. Score of 8.'_ I think for a minute, and then I start writing again. _'Seems like the noble type. Very handsome.'_

The girl from D4 comes in next. She immediately goes over to the dagger station and asks for a trainer to fight. She doesn't win the fight, but she is good with a dagger, especially for a thirteen-year-old. Then she goes over to the edible plants station and gets a 89% on the test.

After that, Mr Crane dismisses her, and I quickly start to write. _'Surprisingly good with a dagger. Knows at least some stuff about edible plants. Score of 6.'_ I think for a second, and then I continue writing. _'Seems smart and capable. Wants to prove herself to the Careers?'_

Next is the boy from D5. He immediately goes over to the obstacle course, and runs through it. He doesn't do quite as well as the girl from D3, in my opinion, but he's okay. Then he destroys some dummies with a dagger. Mr Crane dismisses him rather quickly.

I start writing again. _'Not bad with a dagger. Not super fast or agile. Might be a contender? Score of 4.'_ I have to think pretty hard about what else to write. _'Kind of boring. Not very memorable. Seems cold and uncaring.'_

The girl from D5 comes in next. I immediately lean forward in my seat, eager to see what skills Sierra Isaak has. She walks over to the sword station, picks up a sword, and asks for a trainer to fight. As soon as they start to fight, Sierra becomes absolutely vicious. She beats him within about three minutes. Then she walks over to the healing station and pulls out some plants. She makes a strange, acidic-looking, brilliant blue mixture, which she then pours on a potted plant. The plant withers and dies within ten seconds.

Mr Crane looks extremely impressed as he dismisses her. I pick up my pencil and start frantically writing. _'Very strong tribute. Good with a sword. Good with poisons. Maybe put something in the arena that she can make poisons with? Score of 8.'_ I barely have to think about what else I want to write. _'Terrifying, even more so than Alara. Seems utterly ruthless.'_

Next is the boy from D6. He comes in and looks around the room, looking very nervous. He eventually walks over to the edible plants station, but by this point, I'm pretty sure I'm one of the few Gamemakers actually paying attention to the tributes. After a couple more Districts, I'll probably be the only Gamemaker paying attention.

Mr Crane dismisses him pretty fast. I start to write. _'Seems good with edible plants. Not sure how far he'll make it, though. Score of 3.'_ Then I start writing my extra stuff. _'Seems nice, but not super memorable. Kind of handsome.'_

Next is the girl from D6, and she is one of the most memorable tributes I've seen so far. Mainly because she does absolutely nothing. As soon as she comes into the room, she just collapses against the door and sits there with her head in her hands.

After about five minutes, Mr Crane dismisses her. I'm really not sure what to write about her, so I don't write anything on my 'tribute evaluation' form, but I do write something in my notebook. _'Either she's given up, or she's a rebel. Not sure which.'_

The boy from D7 is next. He glances at the door as it closes behind him, and then he goes over to the ax-station and asks for a trainer to fight. He's a good fighter, but, like the boy from D4, he's not a vicious fighter.

Mr Crane dismisses him pretty fast, because, like most of the other Gamemakers, he's getting tired. I quickly start to write. _'Pretty strong tribute. Good with an ax. Might make it pretty far. Score of 6.'_ Then I start writing in my notebook. _'Quite handsome. Seems strong.'_

Next is the girl from D7. She smiles confidently, and then she goes over to the edible plants station. She aces the test, getting a 100%. Then she goes over to the healing station, and spots Sierra's dead potted plant. She grins, and then she starts zipping around the station, grabbing plants and other ingredients. Within a couple minutes, she has a gooey green paste, which she proceeds to spread on the plant. A couple seconds later, the goo turns black and falls off the plant, leaving it looking perfectly healthy.

Mr Crane dismisses her after that. I start writing frantically. _'Knows a lot about edible plants. Amazing healer. Score of 5.'_ Then I start writing in my notebook. _'Seems very smart and sweet. Kind of pretty too. Seems like the type who wants to help people, not kill them.'_ As I write that last line, I feel a pang of sadness, but I quickly squash it.

I can't afford to feel that way.

The boy from D8 comes in next, and he just kind of stares sullenly at Mr Crane until he tells him he can leave. All I write about him is: _'Almost rebellious, but not quite.'_

The little girl from D8 is equally unmemorable, showing off how she can make a fire and her knowledge of edible plants. She gets a 70% on the edible plants test. After Arabella, that just seems sad.

Mr Crane is actually holding back a yawn as he dismisses her. I am starting to feel tired, so all I write on the 'tribute evaluation' form is: _'Good at making fires. Not bad with edible plants. Score of 3.'_ Then, I write in my notebook. _'Cute kid, but not a very strong tribute.'_

Next is the boy from D9. He attempts to destroy the training center. In my notebook, I write: _'Rebel. Definitely a rebel. Probably lost someone to the Games, too.'_

The girl from D9 comes in next. She looks around the training center, and then raises an eyebrow in Mr Crane's direction. Then she goes over to the scythe station and asks for a trainer to fight. She's not bad, but she's not super great either.

Mr Crane dismisses her after she's done fighting. I write in the form: _'Good with a scythe. Fights smart, not brutal. Score of 7.'_ In my notebook, I write: _'Always wears that leather jacket. Has a lot of piercings.'_

The boy from D10 is next, but an Avox brings a giant chocolate cake in just as he enters, so I completely miss his private session. Plutarch lets me borrow his notes, though.

The little girl from D10 spends her entire private session attempting to shoot a blowgun. I'm genuinely scared that she's going to inhale a dart. After Mr Crane dismisses her, I write: _'Can't use a blowgun, although not for lack of trying. Score of 2.'_ Then I write in my notebook: _'A little odd, but sweet. Definitely adorable.'_

I accidentally sleep through both D11s. Once again, Plutarch lets me borrow his notes. From his notes, I also write stuff in my notebook.

I have just finished catching up on my notes when the boy from D12 comes in. He goes over to the knot-tying station, and proceeds to start making something. It takes him nearly twenty minutes, but, by the time he's done, it's obvious what he's made. It's a trap. He grabs an apple from the food table and throws it at the trap. When it lands, the trap slices it neatly in half.

Mr Crane looks mildly impressed as he dismisses him.

In my 'tribute evaluation' form, I write: _'Good with traps. Seems smart. Score of 5.'_ In my notebook, I write: _'Smart kid. Kind of young, but still a contender.'_

I sit up straight in my seat as the girl from D12 comes in. She smiles confidently, and the she walks over to the knife-throwing station. She hits the center of the target 7 times out of 10. Then she goes over to the climbing wall, and climbs up it so fast she looks like a squirrel.

Mr Crane dismisses her after that. In my 'tribute evaluation' form, I write: _'Good with throwing knives. Very good at climbing. Definitely a contender. Score of 7.'_ In my notebook, I write: _'Very smart, definitely a fighter. My money's still on her.'_

I have just finished writing, when Plutarch leans over to me. "Your money still on her?"

I nod. "My money's still on her."

* * *

 **A/N Wow, that took a long time to write! I'm super sorry about how late this is, but I just started school, so...yeah.  
**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	58. Interviews

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the interviews! Next up is the last night in the Capitol, and then THE GAMES BEGIN! I'M SO EXCITED! WHOO-HOO!**

 **Ahem, anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I stare around me at all the other tributes. We are all waiting in line, waiting to be called for our interviews. Paris holds my hand tightly from behind me, and I wish I was not from District 3. Then I wouldn't have to go fifth, right after the D2 male.

I take in all the lovely clothes: swishing gossamer fabrics, silky shirts and pants, and ruffles of lace. In front of me, Alara Turquoise wears a stunning, blood-red, very short dress. Her hair is swept up into a bun, and her startling scarlet eyeshadow makes her yellow-green eyes pop.

Her District partner is wearing a sparkly golden suit, and his hair is combed neatly. They are chatting together, looking for all the world like they could not care less about the interviews.

I suddenly feel a tap on my shouder "Hey, ally." I turn around "Bloom!" Paris grins, and then says "Shouldn't you be at the back of the line?" Bloom shrugs "Eh." then she twirls "So, what do you think?" I stare at her, because she is beautiful.

She is wearing a glittering, green-and-gold dappled dress that comes to about her mid-calf. A belt of pale pink flowers wraps around her waist, and she is wearing gold ballet flats. Attached to the back of the dress is a pale pink gossamer cape, the bottom of which has darker pink flower patterns on it. The cape is also attached to a pair of silver bracelets on her wrists, giving the impression of wings. Her red hair is swept to the side in a side-braid, and she is wearing a flower crown.

I clap my hands "You look great!" she grins "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself!" I blush, and look down at my outfit.

I am wearing a dark gray, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with a blue silk belt. The outside edges of the belt are lined with glowing blue beads, and I am wearing a pair of blue boots, the tops of which are also lined with the glowing beads. My hair is done in two pigtails, and I am wearing my token.

I giggle "Thank you!" she smiles "Anyway, I've got to go. Bye!" she waves goodbye, and Paris and I wave back.

Then she's gone, and I hear Caesar Flickerman's voice say "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, ALARA TURQUOISE!" I take a deep breath.

The interviews have begun.

* * *

 **Marlah Boulder, age 40**

 **Mother of Topaz Boulder**

* * *

I sit in front of my television, wondering what I will see when my daughter takes the stage. Will she be the bloodthirsty Career that her father was? I hope not.

I take a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down and watch the interviews.

The seal of Panem lights up the television screen, and I hold my breath as the first tribute comes out. I remember that her name is Alara Turquoise.

She grins at the cameras and the crowd screams. She is wearing a short, blood-red, no-sleeved dress with a pair of red heels that look like they could be weapon because of how sharp they are. A ruby brooch shaped like a teardrop is pinned over her heart.

She sits down on the chair across from Caesar. Caesar grins at her "Welcome, welcome Alara!" Alara bats her mascara-coated eyelashes "Hello, Caesar." she purrs, sounding somehow seductive and dangerous at the same time.

Caesar smiles "Well, you look lovely this evening!" she smiles "Thank you. Red's my favorite color." Caesar cocks his head "And why is that?" she grins, suddenly looking savage "It's the color of blood and victory." the crowd cheers.

Caesar laughs "Aren't you a fierce one!" she smirks "Yes I am." "I'd say you're going to bring some pain in the arena, wouldn't you?" Alara nods "Let's just say that you all are going to be seeing an awful lot of red soon." the crowd roars so I loud that I feel like I might go deaf.

Alara is clearly playing the sexy but dangerous angle, and she's playing it well. When her interview ends, all I feel is relief.

Next, Caesar calls Jade Legacy to the stage, and a handsome blond boy come onstage, waving and smiling. He is wearing a flashy gold suit, and Caesar covers his eyes as Jade comes closer "My eyes! That's a very bright suit you've got there!" Jade smiles "Says the man with the suit that actually has little lightbulbs all over it." they both laugh, and then Jade sits down.

They exchange more playful banter until the buzzer sounds, and then it's Topaz's turn.

She comes out onstage wearing a knee-length, inky black, long, fishnet-sleeved dress with a very low v-neck. She is wearing dozens of strands of pearls around her neck, and black, high-heeled boots. Her long, black hair is swept over her right shoulder, and she is wearing dark red lipstick. Smoky black eyeshadow surrounds her eyes, and her cheekbones have been highlighted dramatically.

She gives a forced little smile as she sits down. Caesar grins at her "Topaz Boulder! Daughter of the famous Victor Blayde Boulder, if I'm not mistaken." Topaz nods "Oh, yes. That's my father." he smiles "So, I'm guessing your volunteering had something to do with him?" Topaz sighs "Yes. I wanted to make him proud." she turns towards the cameras "And I will." Caesar puts one hand over his heart "How sweet!" the crowd sighs.

I get up and turn off the television. I don't want to watch anymore.

I hope Topaz wins.

But at the same time, I wonder if she would be better off she didn't.

* * *

 **Shelly Darktide, age 13**

 **Best Friend of Marlin Aros**

* * *

I snuggle closer to my mom as we prepare to watch the interviews.

The boy from D2, Atlas I think his name is, comes onstage just as we turn on the television.

He is wearing a black suit dusted with flecks of steel gray, and his red hair is messy. He smiles slightly nervously as he sits down.

Caesar Flickerman grins at him "Hello, Atlas!" he smiles "Hello, Caesar." "Well, Atlas, I think everyone's very excited to hear the story!" Atlas blinks "What story?" "The story behind why you volunteered!" "Oh." Atlas takes a deep breath "Well, there's really not much to it, I just wanted to bring pride to my District. That's all." Caesar looks slightly disappointed "Okay, then! Now, what do you think of the rest of the Careers?" Atlas chews his lip "Um, well, Topaz is really nice. And so are Jade and Sebastian and Marlin. Alara's...kind of scary." Caesar laughs "I'm sure she'd be pleased to hear that." just then, the buzzer goes off, and Atlas gets off the stage.

Next is the girl from D3. She looks somehow adorable and fierce at the same time as she sits down.

The crowd awwws at her, and Caesar laughs "Hear, that, Dayta? They love you already!" Dayta giggles "Oh, come on Caesar." Caesar grins "It's true!" Dayta laughs, flipping her pigtails. I can't help but feel impressed. She's playing the adorable little girl very well.

Caesar smiles kindly at her "So, Dayta, how does it feel to be one of the youngest tributes here?" Dayta smiles "Well, I was a little scared at first, but the Capitol has been so supportive, and I have two great allies! So I think I'll be okay." the crowd cheers at her confidence, and she blows kisses at them.

Caesar looks at her "Now, Dayta, how about that 6 you got in training!" Dayta pouts "I'm not supposed to talk about that." Caesar sighs dramatically "Very well!" just then the buzzer goes off, and the crowd wails as Dayta leaves.

I shake my head in admiration. That girl had the crowd eating out of her hand.

The boy from D3 comes out next, in a dark gray suit and a glowing blue tie. His mop of white-blond hair has been left natural.

He and Caesar talk for a while, but he doesn't do as well as his District partner. The crowd still moans when he has to go, though.

Then I lean forward, holding my breath, because Marlin's going to come out next.

When she does, I gasp. My best friend has been transformed into a creature of legend: a mermaid. She is wearing an ankle-length, tight dress that shimmers with colors of purple and green and blue and gold. Her long, curly, wild black hair has been straightened so it looks sleek, and it is dusted with gold powder. Her cheeks are also dusted with gold powder, and her eyes are surrounded with sea-green and sky-blue eyeshadow. I can't see her shoes, they are hidden under her dress.

Caesar gets to his feet as she approaches "Look everyone! A mermaid!" Marlin laughs "Oh, I'm not a mermaid, Caesar." Caesar raises one eyebrow "Oh? Then what are you?" Marlin smiles sweetly "I'm a siren." Caesar smiles "Ah, a siren! Deadly and beautiful!" Marlin grins "That's me." the crowd roars.

I bite my lip, feeling a little worried. I've never seen Marlin act this way.

Caesar and Marlin start to talk, but I get up and switch the television off.

I feel sick, because that wasn't my best friend.

That was a Career.

No, wait. That was a siren.

* * *

 **Lucas Arkley, age 14**

 **Younger Brother of Crispin Arkley**

* * *

Me and my twin brother sit in between our parents as we watch the interviews.

The girl from D5 has just come onstage, wearing a mid-thigh-length, tight, deep purple dress and black, knee-high boots. Her eyes are surrounded with dark purple eyeshadow, and her eyelashes are coated in dark mascara. Her lips are colored dark purple, and she is smiling seductively.

Caesar whistles as she sits down "Sierra, you look stunning." she smiles, lowering her eyelashes "Thanks Caesar." she purrs "I love Capitol fashions, and I look forward to wearing more of them when I win." Caesar looks slightly shocked "You seem very confident that you're going to win." Sierra nods "Oh, I am." her voice is low and husky, and I can almost see the men, and women, drooling over her.

Caesar smiles "Well, I think it's safe to say that if you do win, we'll all be very happy to see you again!" Sierra smiles "Oh, I'm sure you will." Caesar laughs "So, anything you can tell us about your strategy?" Sierra bats her eyelashes "Well, Caesar, I'm part of the Career pack." she purrs, suddenly sounding incredibly pleased with herself.

Caesar looks shocked "Really?" she nods "Oh, yes. And I'm ever so grateful that the Careers let me join." she actually sounds genuine, but I know better.

Leonard leans over to me "She's really good at playing the crowd, isn't she?" I nod "Scary good." I swallow hard "I hope Crispin can see through her act." Leonard nods "Me too." Mom looks over at us "Crispin will be fine." she says firmly. Dad nods.

Just then, the buzzer sounds and Sierra goes offstage, much to the crowd's disappointment.

Next is the boy from D5, but he's so cold and unfeeling and boring that I tune him out. Even Caesar seems relieved when the buzzer sounds and he leaves.

I lean forward in my seat as Crispin's District partner, Jessica Remi, comes onstage. She's wearing a dark blue skater dress with extra ruffles on the bottom to make it flare out more. There are white sequins on the top of the dress, and they look like constellations. There is white lace on the sleeves, and she is wearing black high-heels. She is also wearing a big, sparkly blue necklace, and her hair curled.

Caesar grins at her "Hello, Jessica! You look lovely tonight!" she smiles shyly "Thanks, Caesar." then she looks down at herself "In fact, we almost match!" Caesar looks down at his own outfit "Well what do you know!" the crowd laughs.

Caesar sighs "Well, you certainly are observant!" she smiles "Yes, I'm hoping that'll help me in the arena." Caesar smiles "I think I speak for everyone when I say that I hope you make it far!" Jessica blushes and fiddles with one of her curls "Really?" Caesar nods "Indeed!" she blushes harder "Well, thank you!" the crowd roars.

Pretty soon, the buzzer sounds, and Jessica runs offstage as the audience moans.

I lean even farther forward as Crispin takes the stage. I feel my eyes well up as I look at him. He looks a lot better than I've ever seen him look, even on Reaping Day. He's wearing silver suit with a black shirt and black shoes. His hair is combed, and it looks like there's gel in it.

Caesar grins at him "Welcome, Crispin! You look very handsome tonight!" Crispin smiles "Thank you Caesar, but this look came at a price!" Caesar stares at him "What price?" "Well, I've got so much gel in my hair that my head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds, and this suit itches like you wouldn't believe!" the crowd laughs, and Leonard and I exchange delighted glances.

Leonard grins "Crispin's doing really well!" "I know!" I shake my head in amazement "I didn't think he had it in him." then we both turn back to the television.

The rest of Crispin's interview passes in a blur, and then the buzzer sounds, and Crispin leaves the stage. The crowd screams for him to stay.

Dad gets up and turns off the television, and I any relief I felt disappears.

Because tomorrow, the Hunger Games begin.

I only hope that my big brother will survive.

* * *

 **Lily Strange, age 11**

 **Younger Sister of Isabella Strange**

* * *

I am sitting on a ratty couch over at Harley and AJ's place, squashed in between my mother and Harley, as we watch the interviews.

The girl from D7 is just coming onstage as I come back from the kitchen with a can of Pepper Sparkle. She is wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length, green dress with a lighter green chiffon overlay. The overlay is covered in small purple flowers, and she is wearing a medical badge over her heart. Her long hair is in a braided crown, and she is wearing light green ballet flats.

I lean over to Harley "Do you think that badge is her token?" Harley nods "Probably." then we both turn back to the television.

Caesar smiles at the girl, I think her name is Arabella "Welcome, Arabella!" I nod to myself. Her name is definitely Arabella.

Arabella smiles shyly as she sits down "Hello, Caesar." he looks at her "You look lovely, Arabella." she smiles "Thanks." he grins "So, Arabella, a pretty girl like you must have a boy at home, hmmm?" Arabella blushes fiercely "Oh, no." Caesar's face falls comically "That's a shame!" she nods "I don't mind. I've always been much too busy at the hospital to have time for a boyfriend." Caesar perks up "Oh, you worked at a hospital?" she nods, smiling slightly "Oh, yes." "That's wonderful! Do you like it?" she nods enthusiastically "I love it. I want to be a doctor someday." the crowd awwws.

Harley snorts "I'll bet it's a play." AJ nods "Yeah, she's acting too sweet." I shrug "Come on guys. Not everyone is as suspicious and nasty as you two are!" AJ pretends to glare at me "Who's being nasty now?" I stick out my tongue at him.

Just then, the buzzer sounds, and Arabella goes offstage, much to the crowd's disappointment.

Next comes the boy from D7, Ryker, I think his name is. He's wearing a green, velvety-looking tuxedo and dark brown shoes.

Caesar grins at him "Hello, Ryker!" Ryker smiles as he sits down "Hello, Caesar!" Caesar looks at him "You look very handsome this evening!" Ryker smiles "Thanks Caesar." "So, Ryker, I'm going to ask you the same question that I asked Arabella. Have you got a girl at home?" he shakes his head "Nah. I've always been a more work-oriented guy." Caesar sighs "Oh, well. It was worth a shot." the crowd laughs.

Then Caesar's face sobers "You're last name is Oakes, correct?" Ryker nods "I seem to recall having another tribute from District 7 with that last name...Aspen, I think his name was?" Ryker's face has gone pale, and he manages to choke out "He was my brother." before running offstage.

There is a long, awkward pause before Caesar calls the next tribute onto the stage: Sasha Velvet, from D8. A little girl, only a year older than me, skips onstage wearing a pink-and-white tutu dress with white sandals. Her curly brown hair is pulled back in two pigtails.

Caesar laughs as she comes onstage "Sasha, I think we all just died from adorableness overload." Sasha giggles "Sorry, everyone!" the crowd laughs and awwws.

Caesar smiles at her "So, Sasha, you seem to like tutus, huh?" she cocks her head "Why do you ask?" he grins "Because your chariot outfit was a tutu and now this dress is a tutu." Sasha shrugs "That means that my stylist likes tutus, not me!" Caesar laughs "True, true." after that, I get up again to get a glass of water, and so I miss the rest of Sasha's interview.

When I come back to the couch, Caesar is in the middle of attempting to talk to Elias Tartan of District 8. He is having no luck, seeing as Elias is only giving him one-word answers.

Everyone looks relieved when Elias gets off the stage.

I lean forward in my seat as Izzy comes onstage. She's wearing a strapless, dark red-brown, mid-thigh-length dress that flares out slightly from the waist. There is black lace over the red-brown material, and she's wearing red high-top converse. To my surprise, she's also wearing Kai's leather jacket, the one she wore to the Reaping. She is wearing blood-red eyeshadow with little red jewels stuck to the corners of her eyes. Her eyelashes are coated in mascara, but she's not wearing lipstick. Her hair is out of it's cornrows, and it has clearly been straightened, because it's sleek and shining under the hot lights of the stage.

Caesar grins at her as she sits down "Hello, Isabella." she smiles politely at him "Hey, Caesar." he smiles at her "You look stunning." she smiles "Thanks, 99% of this outfit is my stylist, but this is my token." she tugs at the sleeve of the leather jacket. Caesar smiles "It's a lovely jacket. If you win, leather jackets will probably become a fashion trend here!" Izzy smirks "Would you wear one, Caesar?" the crowd laughs, and Caesar says "Indeed I would!" then he looks at Izzy "So, Isabella, you got a 7 in training! Care to comment?" she shrugs "I just showed off my skills. However, my District partner did attempt to destroy the training center." Caesar looks shocked "He didn't!" "He did. I saw it." Caesar shakes his head in amazement as the buzzer sounds.

The crowd groans as Isabella waves goodbye and glides gracefully offstage.

Harley gets up and turns off the television.

Then we sit in silence, each of us worrying about what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **Naomi Falken, age 14**

 **Best Friend of Bloom Thistle**

* * *

I stand in the square with my parents, mainly because the image quality is so bad on our television that you can't tell what's going on, watching the interviews.

Right now, the boy from D9 is onstage, and Caesar can't get a word out of him.

I rub my eyes furiously and try not to think about the fight I had with Bloom while I was trying to say goodbye.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by the little girl from D10 coming onstage, she's wearing a bright-red, feather-covered, knee-length dress with a little brown cape, so she looks like a robin. She is wearing brown boots and her hair is in a ponytail.

Caesar grins at her and calls her a 'little robin' all throughout the interview, but it doesn't seem to put her at ease. The only thing she says that is more than one word is her answer to what her strategy for the arena is "I'm going to kill them with kindness!" she announces, much to Caesar's amazement.

Everyone looks relieved when the buzzer sounds and she goes offstage.

The boy from D10 is equally unmemorable. He doesn't answer most of Caesar's questions, and he nearly bursts into tears when Caesar asks about his family.

I shove my way through the crowd to get as close as possible to the screen as Bloom comes onstage. She looks spectacular and confident, like she owns this stage.

I smile bitterly, realizing that I don't exactly recognize this gorgeous girl on the screen.

Caesar smiles at her "Well, hello, Bloom! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Bloom grins "Thanks, Caesar. But if you think I look good now, watch this!" she raises her arm up a little bit, and then she twirls. Her pale pink cape swirls out around her, and her dress flares out, so she looks like a dancing flower. The crowd goes completely crazy, screaming Bloom's name and throwing flowers and jewels on the stage.

I gasp as I realize that the Capitol people are throwing actual diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds on the stage. Bloom grins and catches a diamond, tucking it into her flower crown, where it glitters in her red hair.

I bite my lip, feeling sick at the sight of Bloom reveling in the Capitol's adoration.

Feeling tears spring to my eyes, I push through the crowd and blindly run for home.

I hope Bloom doesn't win.

I don't want to know what kind of person she'll become if she survives the arena.

* * *

 **Ash Evans, age 16**

 **Best Friend of Charlotte Adams**

* * *

I stand in the square, holding my little sister's hand and waiting for Charlotte's interview. I wonder what her outfit will look like. I feel a blush rise to my cheeks as I remember her chariot outfit. She looked like some kind of fire fairy, fierce and beautiful.

I shake my head to clear it as the boy from D11 comes onto the stage. He's wearing a simple green suit with brown shirt and brown shoes. I try to focus on his interview, but I quickly lose interest. The most interesting thing about him is that he volunteered.

When the buzzer finally sounds, I push my way through the crowd as Charlie comes onstage. I gasp in amazement, because she looks incredible. She is wearing a mid-thigh-length, tight, strapless, scarlet and gold dress. On the left side of the dress, there is a plume of red and gold feathers, and there are similar feathers woven in her hair. Her eyes are surrounded by golden eyeshadow, and her eyelashes are coated in mascara. She is wearing light pink lip gloss, and her gladiator heels are red and gold.

She is no longer a fire fairy. She is a phoenix.

Caesar grins at her she sits down "Charlotte! You look magnificent!" Charlotte smiles "Thank you, Caesar. You can thank my amazing stylist for this outfit." Caesar sighs "You're a phoenix, right?" she nods "Yup." "Well, a pretty girl like you must have a boy at home, am I right?" Charlotte lowers her head "Well, I don't have a boyfriend, but there is this boy I've been in love with for a little while now, but I don't think he knows it." Caesar looks sad "Well, that's unfortunate." then he brightens "Well, if you win the Games, he'll probably want to go out with you, right?" Charlotte shrugs "I dunno." there is a long pause, and then Caesar says "Care to tell us the boy's name?" she swallows and then whispers "Ash Evans." the crowd awwws, but I feel like I've been struck by lightning.

Kally turns to me with a huge grin on her face, clearly expecting me to say something, but all I can manage is "So this is what a heart attack feels like." Kally giggles "Stop that." I take a deep breath, but for once in my life I have no words. Kally nudges me "I hope she wins." I swallow, hard "Me too, Kal. Me too." then I force my attention back to the screen, where Charlie's District partner, whose name escapes me, is taking the stage.

I barely hear his interview, but I think he does fairly well. The crowd seems unhappy when he has to go.

Then Kally and I start walking home, and I feel a cold pit of dread in my stomach at the thought of tomorrow.

I can only hope that Charlotte doesn't die.

Because otherwise, I'll have to live my whole life without telling her that I love her too.

* * *

 **A/N Whew! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you like it, and please review!**


	59. Launch

**A/N HI EVERYONE! I'M SO EXCITED! THE HUNGER GAMES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**

 **Ahem, anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Rani Glyniss, age 27**

 **Gamemaker**

* * *

I bite my nails nervously, looking over the report about the tokens. They have all cleared, even Alara's brooch, which almost didn't make it.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

I can't afford to break down. This is my first Games as a Gamemaker, and I can't afford to screw it up.

I can do this.

My eyes suddenly stray to my notebook, the one that is full of stuff to remember these tributes by. I squeeze my eyes shut. I thought that writing stuff to remember the tributes by would help me feel not so guilty, but I was wrong.

I clench my fists and blink back tears.

Then I push a button that sends a message ordering the tribute hovercraft dispatched.

I take another deep breath.

I just have to get through this.

I'll be fine.

Right?

* * *

 **Eve Martinez, age 12**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I force myself to breathe, clutching my feather. I refuse to cry, desperately holding back tears. I don't want to show weakness, not with the Careers so close to me.

I remind myself that I have an alliance, all I have to do is survive the bloodbath.

I can handle that.

Hopefully.

A young man in a crisp, white Gamemaker's uniform moves down the center of the hovercraft. He asks me to hold out my wrist, and I do so, without saying a word.

I fight the urge to flinch as he pulls out a giant needle and holds it above the crook of my elbow.

I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood as my tracker is injected.

I barely think about the fact that the Capitol can now follow me wherever I go.

My thoughts are focused on the upcoming Hunger Games.

A few more minutes, and I'll be in the arena.

I hope I survive.

Not that anyone will miss me if I don't.

* * *

 **Ryker Oakes, age 17**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I rub my arm where the tracker was injected, trying not tremble.

I wonder what the arena will be like. I hope it's a forest or something. At least then Arabella and I will have something of an advantage.

Arabella. Every time I so much as think her name, I am filled with tornado of emotions.

I shake my head, trying to clear it. If Arabella and I are going to survive the bloodbath, I can't afford to be distracted.

I blink rapidly as I realize that, up until now, I have left Brent out of my calculations.

I take a deep breath.

He can take care of himself, I'm sure.

I hope.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

I've got to make sure Arabella survives.

That's my top priority right now.

* * *

 **Marlin Aros, age 13**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I want to prove myself to Alara.

I've decided that the only way to do that is to kill in the bloodbath.

Which means that at least one of these kids around me is going to be dead by my hand by this afternoon.

I take a deep breath as the hovercraft windows black out, letting me know that we are nearing the arena.

I refuse to feel fear. I'm a Career.

I force myself to remember a good memory, and, to my surprise, the memory that comes to mind is my memory of last night.

The pure, intoxicating power I felt when I heard the Capitol cheering because of something I said.

The warmth I felt when my mentor, Adelaide Waverlee, told me that the everyone loved me.

I feel a rush of confidence.

I am Marlin Aros.

I am a siren.

* * *

 **Orlando Cimber, age 15**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

The hovercraft lands and my overly peppy stylist, Dinalee Crane, drags me off to prepare me for launch. As usual, she chatters non-stop about her older brother, who happens to be Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker. She also talks about Capitol fashions, and a whole bunch of other stuff that I don't pay attention to.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my racing heart as Dinalee chatters.

We rode in the hovercraft in only robes, with our underclothes underneath, and now I begin to untie my robe as we reach the room where I will launch from. Dinalee hands me my outfit, which I quickly pull on.

My outfit consists of a dark brown turtle neck, thick green socks, gray cargo pants, and a grayish-green waterproof poncho. The poncho and pants are lined with fleece, telling me that the arena will probably be cold. The waterproof poncho tells me that arena will probably be wet.

After I put on my outfit, Dinalee hands me a pair of sturdy, black, waterproof boots lined with some kind of fur. I put them on, and then she gestures to a table with a bowl of some kind of hot soup and a hunk of bread on it.

I eat the food hungrily, not knowing when I'll get a chance to eat again.

Just as I finish eating, it is announced that the tributes must enter the launch tubes. I tie my poncho around my waist so that it won't be in my way when it's time to run.

I raise my head, trying not to show fear as the tube lifts me into the arena.

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I stare around me as I get my bearings. The arena appears to be some kind of bog, wet and cold and muddy.

I shiver slightly in the cold breeze as I glance around me.

The tributes are arranged in a circle around the Cornucopia, and I can see Paris next to me. Bloom is nowhere to be seen.

I take a deep breath, preparing to run.

10...9...8...

I realize with a start that I have missed most of the countdown in my haste to survey the arena. The 70th Annual Hunger Games have nearly begun.

The gong sounds.

I freeze for a second, and then I take off running.

I run as fast as I can.

I run for my life.

* * *

 **A/N Ta da! That's the launch! Next up is the bloodbath! AND OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO HAVE TO START KILLING TRIBUTES!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	60. The Bloodbath

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the bloodbath chapter! I'm so nervous and I'm probably going to cry while writing this.**

 **Ahem, anyway, LET THE 70TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!**

 ***Sobs violently because I'm going to have to kill tributes***

* * *

 **Sebastian Rivers, age 18**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

As soon as the gong sounds, I start running towards the Cornucopia. I spot Marlin a couple of feet away, grabbing a knife. I feel a bit of dread in my stomach but I quickly force it away, focusing on the battle at hand.

I run to the mouth of the Cornucopia and pick up a trident before running back to where I last saw Marlin. Panic wells up in my throat as I notice that she's gone.

Suddenly, I hear a weird, warbling cry. I wheel around to spot Marlin, several feet away from me, pulling her knife out of the little girl from D10's throat. She has a wild look in her eyes as she dives back into the battle.

I stand very still for a long moment. I can't believe that just happened.

I shake my head to clear it before running back into the battle after Marlin.

My foot squashes into the muddy ground, and I briefly wonder if there's any quicksand in this arena.

I spot Topaz near me, fighting the boy from D5 over a bag of supplies.

He sinks his knife into her thigh, grabs the bag, and runs.

I run over to Topaz to make sure she's okay.

She's gritting her teeth with pain as she waves me off.

I help her to her feet anyway.

She gives me a grateful look, and then she says something, but I can't hear anything over the ringing in my ears.

* * *

 **Jasper Payne, age 16**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I run away from the girl from D2, clutching my bag of supplies. I feel a slight glow of satisfaction as I realize that I wounded her, but I quickly force my thoughts back to the task at hand: getting away from the bloodbath.

I dodge and weave my way through the rest of the tributes, and, eventually, I reach the edge of the bloodbath.

Just then, I slip on a slimy patch of grass, and fall to my knees. I try to get up, but then I realize that my hands and knees are stuck in the thick, clingy mud.

I start to panic, frantically trying to pull my hands out of the mud, when I feel a burning pain in my back.

The last thing I see before everything goes black is my District partner's face.

* * *

 **Paris Alexander, age 15**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

I pick up a small bag of supplies from the very edge of the bloodbath, hoping that Dayta is already gone. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the girl from D5, the scary one, pulling her sword out of her District partner's back.

I freeze in horror as her eyes lock on me. A dark smile tugs at her lips as she slowly walks towards me.

I sling the backpack onto my back and run as fast as I can.

I sprint in the general direction that I saw Dayta run in, nearly tripping several times. My lungs are burning, but whenever I feel myself beginning to slow down, I think of Sierra, who might be right behind me.

And I run faster.

Eventually, the sounds of the bloodbath fade behind me, and I finally come to a stop. I gasp for breath, heart pounding, and glance around me.

Sierra is nowhere to be seen.

That's good.

Unfortunately, Dayta is nowhere to be seen either.

I sit down, leaning against a nearby bush and open my bag, deciding that I might as well take stock of my supplies.

I pull out a small coil of rope, a bag of dried apples, a water bottle and water purifying supplies, and a pocket knife.

Not much, but it'll do.

* * *

 **Atlas Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I am holding a sword in my hand, but I can't bring myself to use it. I stand near Topaz as she bandages her wound with some supplies she found in the Cornucopia, wondering if it would be a bad idea to just stay here, in the mouth of the Cornucopia, until the bloodbath is over.

Topaz grits her teeth and winces as she pulls the bandage tight, and then she picks up a sword and gives me a nod, her eyes as cold as ice. Dread claws at my stomach.

I can't do this.

I can't kill people.

Jayde was right. This is wrong.

Just then, I am snapped out of my thoughts by Marlin running up to us "Come on!" I blink at her "What do you mean?" she rolls her eyes "We've got to get back to the bloodbath, don't we?" there is a wild gleam in her eyes, and it is then that I notice that the knife she is clutching is dripping with blood.

I fight the urge to throw up and nod.

She grins, looking more like Alara than anything, and then runs back outside.

I step out of the Cornucopia just in time to see Sierra removing her sword from the little boy from D8's chest. She tosses her raven-black locks over one shoulder and gives me a smile.

I swallow hard. I can't take it anymore.

I drop my sword and run for the small amount of cover offered by a patch of short trees and large bushes.

I barely register Topaz screaming my name.

I barely register anything except my need to run.

I run and I run and I run, until I can run no longer.

Then I collapse under a tree, nearly sobbing.

Just then, I hear the snap of a branch breaking.

My head snaps up.

Someone else is here.

I just hope they don't kill me.

* * *

 **Sasha Velvet, age 12**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I sprint as fast as I can, away from the bloodbath, hoping the Careers don't catch me, and hoping that Vine and Eve are okay.

My breath starts coming ragged gasps, but I don't stop. I can't stop.

I hear shrieks of agony and maniac laughs coming from behind me, and I choke out a sob, but I keep running.

I wonder if Vine or Eve's cannon will boom later. I hope not.

Then I'll be alone.

I can't stop running.

I run far out into this desolate bog, all gray-green and light brown and muddy and probably filled with poisonous plants and bugs.

I shudder.

Even if a Career doesn't catch me now, how long will I survive in this foul place?

I force those thoughts out of my head and keep running.

My lungs are on fire and legs are aching but I can't stop, not until I'm far away from the bloodbath.

I realize that I have no supplies, but I have no desire to go back into the bloodbath to get some.

The sounds of the bloodbath start to fade behind me, but I still don't stop. Red spots dance in front of my eyes.

When I finally do stop, I can't hear the bloodbath at all, in fact, all I can hear are the sounds of the bog.

I collapse on the muddy ground, hoping that Vine will somehow find me.

* * *

 **Isabella Strange, age 17**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I dodge around the tributes, hoping that Orlando and Charlotte listened to me and got out of here. I make it where the weapons are and pick up a scythe. I smirk, swinging it around before jumping back into the battle.

I pick a large backpack that must be full of supplies, as well as a belt full of throwing knives for Charlotte, and some rope for Orlando to make traps with.

I'm just reaching for a box full of canned supplies when I hear a voice say "I can't let you have that." I notice that it's the boy from D11. I sneer at him "Who's going to stop me, Mr I-volunteered-for-this? You?" I wave my scythe in his face.

He looks miserable "Look, I don't want any trouble..." I cut him off "Then you shouldn't have volunteered." I slice my scythe across his throat, and he drops to the ground, dead.

I pick up the box of canned supplies and run.

I make for the patch of scraggly trees and over-sized bushes nearby. It's not too far from the Cornucopia, but it's not too close to where the Careers will inevitably set up camp.

I dart under the sparse cover of the trees, and only then do I allow myself to breathe a sigh of relief.

I slip silently through the trees, pulling my poncho hood over my head to help keep me hidden.

Once I am fairly far into the tree-patch, I climb up one of the taller trees and wait. If Charlotte and Orlando are smart, and I have no doubt that they are, they will head here. They might take a detour to discourage pursuers, but they will head here.

I just have to wait for them.

* * *

 **Sierra Isaak, age 16**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I grin savagely as I watch Alara run the girl from D6 through. This is going better than I could have hoped.

I feel a rush of air as someone sprints past me, and I wheel around just in time to see the boy from D10 rush by, clutching a backpack. I pick up a spear and throw it at him, but it just misses.

I huff in annoyance.

I turn back to the Cornucopia, where I spot the boy from D6 stuffing loose knives into a backpack. I grin to myself, and silently creep up on him.

I run him through from the back.

He chokes once, and then he's dead.

I smirk. There went District 6's chances for a Victor.

Sebastian runs past me, a terrified look in his eyes as he glances around wildly, presumably looking for Marlin. I roll my eyes. She's probably dead.

I smirk again as I realize that that would mean that the Career pack has lost two member, what with Atlas running off and all.

And every tribute, Career or not, who dies means I'm one step closer to victory.

I grin, lift my sword, and charge back into battle.

Because I'm playing this game to win.

And no one is going to stop me.

* * *

 **Arabella Wisp, age 16**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I clutch my backpack tightly and flatten myself further into the ground. As soon as the gong sounded, I grabbed the nearest backpack and ran for my life. Then I ran to a small hill and hid behind it.

Now I'm waiting for Ryker. If he's still alive.

My heart squeezes painfully at the thought of him dying.

I wipe my face, realizing that I'm crying. My hands leave muddy streaks on my cheeks.

Just then, I hear footsteps. I pull the hood of my poncho over my head and press my face into the ground.

Then the person steps on my ankle and I yelp. I hear the other person yelp too, and then I raise my head. Relief floods through me as I see that it's Brent "Hi, Brent." he gasps "Arabella! Thank goodness!" I smile "Where's Ryker?" he smiles "He's fine, don't worry. He's just over the hill." I immediately scramble to my feet and run over the hill.

I give Ryker a hug and he picks me up and swings me around. We both start laughing with relief, until Brent clears his throat "Maybe we should get moving?" Ryker nods and clears his throat as well "Yeah. Let's do that." I feel my cheeks heating up as I nod.

The three of us head off into the wild-looking bog. I'm a little scared, of course, but it's hard to feel very afraid when I have Ryker by my side.

Oh, and Brent too.

Mostly Ryker, though.

* * *

 **Bloom Thistle, age 14**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I pick up a backpack full of supplies and a small dagger, and then I run. I already have two more backpacks, for Paris and Dayta, and a slingshot. Dayta ran away from the bloodbath too fast to notice it, so I grabbed it for her.

I smile as I slip away from the bloodbath. I didn't have to kill anyone, and I got pretty much everything I need.

I start to walk briskly away from the Cornucopia, and, as I pass a bush, it rustles. I jump, but then I see the face peeking out of the bush "Paris!" Paris climbs out of the bush "Bloom! You're alive!" I roll my eyes "Yes, dummy. I'm alive. Now what were you doing in that bush?" he flushes "I heard someone coming so I hid." I sigh "Okay, then. Have you seen Dayta?" he shakes his head "Not yet." I feel a flicker of concern "Well, then, let's go find her." I help Paris out of the bush, and then we set off.

We walk for several minutes, and pretty soon, the sounds of the bloodbath disappear entirely behind us.

I start to wonder how far Dayta could have gotten.

Then I have a horrible thought. What if she was killed, and neither of us noticed?

From the look on Paris's face, he's thinking the same thing.

I bite my lip, forcing those thoughts out of my head "Come on, we've got to keep looking." Paris nods "Yup. She can't be dead." "Right." I nod firmly.

She can't be dead. She can't.

She's too young to be dead.

Right?

* * *

 **Alara Turquoise, age 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

I sigh as I tuck a razored whip into my belt. My sword is still in one hand, dripping with blood. I feel slightly frustrated, having only gotten one kill. Pretty much everyone is gone by now, so I do one more sweep of the Cornucopia, just to be sure.

To my absolute amazement, and glee, I hear scuffling sounds coming from deep inside the Cornucopia. I creep silently into the giant metal horn, to see Cellos Wheaton, the boy from D9, rooting through what's left of the supplies.

I grin, grab his hair, and cut his throat.

I hear clapping behind me, and a voice says "And with that, ladies and gentlemen, the bloodbath of the 70th Annual Hunger Games is over." I sigh "Everyone's gone?" she nods "Gone or dead." I smirk "Good." then I leave the Cornucopia to go clean my sword.

I look down at the ground as I exit the Cornucopia. The ground is soaked in red.

I finger my brooch, a smile tugging at my lips.

The ground is soaked in blood.

Victory will come later.

* * *

 **A/N And that is the bloodbath!**

 **Eulogies:**

 **Eve: I'm so sorry, BabyRue11. I really liked Eve and she was fun to write about, but she was never going to make it very far. RIP.**

 **Jasper: I never liked Jasper very much. He was always too cold for my liking. However, he was fun to write about, and he probably could have made it quite far, if Sierra wasn't his District partner. RIP.**

 **Elias: Another tribute I didn't really like, but he had a tough life, unlike Jasper, and that made me like him more. He could have made it pretty far, if not for Sierra. RIP.**

 **Vine: Sorry, PurpleFrenchFryAmy, but Vine wasn't a super popular tribute. I kind of liked him, though. His reason for volunteering was noble, but kind of stupid. I'll miss him. RIP.**

 **Jessica: I didn't like Jess at first, but she sort of grew on me. She probably would have made it farther, but she was submitted as a bloodbath, so she had to die. I'll miss her. RIP.**

 **Crispin: Ohhhhhhh, I'm gonna miss him soooooo much! I liked him quite a lot, although I must admit that I liked his little brothers more. RIP.**

 **Cellos: Another tribute I didn't really like, though I did feel sorry for him. His rebellious attitude was fun to write, but, I needed more bloodbath tributes, so he had to die. RIP.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, and please review!**


	61. Day 1 - Afternoon

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the afternoon of the first day of the Hunger Games!**

* * *

 **Topaz Boulder, age 18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I wince as Jade properly bandages my leg. However, the pain in my leg is nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I feel sick as I remember the expression on Atlas's face as he dropped his sword and ran.

I shake my head as the cannons start to boom.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Seven tributes dead. Seventeen to go.

I shudder as the awfulness of that thought sinks in. Seventeen more kids will have to die if I am to make it home.

I wonder if I should run, like Atlas did.

I quickly force that thought out of my head. I'm in no shape to run anyway.

I glance over at Marlin, who is sitting near me and rubbing her knife with a cloth. I still can't believe that such a little girl killed someone in cold blood.

She catches me staring and gives me a weak smile "How's your leg?" I shrug "It's okay." she smiles "Do you think you'll be up to hunting later?" I feel dread clutching at my throat as I realize that she does not mean hunting animals. I sigh, pretending to be disappointed "I doubt it." she pats my shoulder sympathetically "That's too bad." then her expression brightens "At least now I can go hunting, and you can watch the supplies!" I give her a weak smile, but inside I'm wondering what happened to the Marlin I thought I knew.

She smiles, and then walks over to Sebastian, who is lugging a load of wood for a fire. This bog is chilly right now, so I can only imagine how cold it will be at night.

Sierra and Alara are chatting as they set up some tents. I roll my eyes. They're probably comparing kill counts.

I sigh and rub my bandage. The material feels rough under my fingers, like my mom's sweater did when she came in to say goodbye.

I wonder if I'll see her again.

I shake my head to clear it.

I can't afford to have thoughts like that.

I have to win the Hunger Games first, and then I can sort out my complicated family situation.

* * *

 **Isabella Strange, age 17**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I bite my lip, hard, as the branch I snapped falls to the ground. It was little more than a twig, really, and it had the misfortune to get caught in one of my cornrows.

I stare down at the person beneath my tree, fully expecting him to jump up and look around. Instead, he just sits there, barely moving. I hold my breath. Maybe he didn't notice.

That hope is shattered when he says "Is someone there?" I clear my throat "Um, maybe?" he sighs "If you're going to kill me, could you please make it quick?" I bite my lip. I could kill him. By all accounts, I should kill him.

But somehow, I don't want to.

I sigh "I'm not gonna kill you." his head snaps up to look at me "Why not?" I rub my temples "I dunno." I jump down from the tree and hold out my hand "Isabella Strange, District 9." he takes my hand "Uh, Atlas Addison, District 2." I run one hand through my hair "Why aren't you with the Careers?" he looks down at the ground "I realized that I didn't want to kill anyone, so I left." I raise one eyebrow, feeling impressed "Wow." he chuckles bitterly "Yeah." we stand in silence for several minutes, and then I say "Look, do you wanna be temporary allies? I can't find the other two people in my alliance, so I could use the help. And who knows? We might find you an ally or two along the way." he still looks unconvinced, so I say "I promise not to kill you." a slow smile spreads across his face "Okay. Temporary allies." I grin, and we shake hands again.

He looks at me "So, who are your allies?" I smile "Charlotte Adams and Orlando Cimber." he blinks "The pair from D12?" I nod "Yup." he smirks "They seemed cool." I smile "They are." he stretches "Where do you think they are?" I sigh "I told them to run, so they're probably pretty far from the Cornucopia." he nods "We'd better get going, then." I pick up my stuff, and we set off.

After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, Atlas asks "So, what's your favorite color?" I blink "Pardon?" he sighs "I said, what's your favorite color?" I bite my lip "Black. Why?" he shrugs "I figured if we were going to be stuck together until we find your allies, we should get to know each other. My favorite color's blue, by the way." I sigh "This is going to be a long day." he starts laughing.

* * *

 **Charlotte Adams, age 16**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

Both Orlando and I are starting feel very thirsty. As soon as the gong sounded, we ran, like Isabella had told us to, but now we're out in the middle of nowhere with no supplies, no weapons, and no way to know if Isabella is alive.

I plop down on the ground, and Orlando quickly follows. He looks at me "What do we do?" I groan "I don't know." he looks up at the sky "It's gonna be dark in a couple of hours. Maybe we should just stay put?" I bite my lip, thinking hard "Yeah, okay. Let's stay here." I smile as I notice the look of relief that lights up Orlando's face.

We walk a little further until we find a large bush, which we decide to hide behind, just in case the Careers decide to go hunting.

Now that I've stopped moving, my thirst is growing nearly unbearable.

Orlando swallows hard and unties his poncho from around his waist. He pulls it on and folds his arms, trying to keep out the chill.

I wrap my arms around myself, trying not to shiver.

I wonder if there are any cameras on Orlando and I right now. If there are, I wonder what I look like.

I know that I am already covered in mud. So is Orlando. We both tripped many times as we ran from the bloodbath.

I shiver and wrap my poncho tighter around myself.

Orlando licks his lips "I wonder if Haymitch could send us water." I groan "Don't mention water." he laughs softly "Sorry." I don't reply.

The light is slowly fading from the sky, and I briefly wonder if it will rain.

I hope not.

Then again, maybe if it rains, Orlando and I will get some water.

I lean against the bush and pull up my hood, just in case.

Orlando does the same, and then he says "I hope Isabella finds us soon." I nod "Me too." neither of us mention the fact that our ally may not be alive.

I really hope she is still alive.

Otherwise, Orlando and I might just die out here.

I shiver at that thought.

I shiver again as I feel a cold breeze.

Then the sky is lit up by a flash of lightning, and I hear a clap of thunder.

And then it starts to rain.

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

After I hear the cannons sounding for the dead tributes, I slowly begin to make my way back to the Career camp. I don't really mind that Paris and Bloom aren't here.

They'd just slow me down.

Suddenly, I see a flash of lightning, and I hear a clap of thunder. I grin as I pull the hood of my poncho over my head.

This is perfect.

Now the Careers will go inside their tents, and I can sneak into their camp and grab some supplies.

Sure enough, as soon as the rain begins to pour down, the Careers retreat into their tents.

I wait until I'm sure the coast is clear, and then I slowly sneak out of my hiding spot.

I slowly sneak across the bog, heading for the Cornucopia, where all the supplies are.

When I finally reach the Cornucopia, I slip inside and start gathering supplies.

A bag of dried fruit.

A water bottle with water purifying supplies.

A small knife.

A bag full of crackers.

Then I slip out of the Cornucopia and sneak back to my hiding spot.

The rain continues to pour down.

After nearly twenty minutes of walking, I find a small tree and climb into it. I wrap my poncho tighter around myself and shiver. However, I know better than to try to light a fire.

I glance around me, wondering if there are any cameras in this tree.

Then I shrug, deciding that, even if there are, there's nothing I can do about it.

My stomach growls, but I dare not open my precious supplies just yet.

After all, who knows how long these Games will last?

* * *

 **Ryker Oakes, age 17**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

Arabella, Brent, and I are sitting underneath a tree, hoods pulled up over our heads, waiting out the rain. My arm is around Arabella, and she's shivering.

Brent is hugging our precious supplies like they are his first-born child, shielding them from the rain.

I sigh quietly.

I wonder if there are any cameras on us.

Then I chuckle bitterly. Probably not. We're not doing anything interesting.

I glance up at the sky, silently asking Johanna and Blight to send us a blanket or a tarp or something. Unfortunately, no silver parachutes come down from the cloudy sky.

I sigh again.

Brent glances at me briefly, before returning his attention to the supplies.

Arabella shifts against me, cuddling closer.

The rain keeps pouring down.

Suddenly, lightning flashes in the sky, illuminating our surroundings, and I spot a strange, out-of-place lump several feet away, near a pond-scum-covered puddle.

I peer at the lump, trying to see what it could be. Brent notices me leaning forward "What are you looking at?" I point at the lump "That." he stares at it for a couple of minutes, and then he says "Well, do you want to check it out?" I nod, and then I look at Arabella "What do you think?" she nods "I think we should check it out. It could be a threat." Brent snorts "How could that lump be a threat?" she shrugs "It could be a mutt or something." Brent falls silent as we get up and head towards the lump.

Brent refuses to leave the supplies behind, however.

As we get closer to the lump, I realize that it's a person. Specifically, Sasha Velvet, one of our fellow tributes. She's curled up on the ground like a terrified hedgehog, and she appears to be sound asleep.

Brent gives me a look that says 'now what?'.

In response, I shrug.

Arabella kneels down next to Sasha "Let's at least get her out of the rain, guys." I bite my lip "Arabella..." then she looks up at me with those big, green eyes and I can't resist "Fine." she smiles, and then Brent volunteers to carry Sasha back to our tree.

The we sit back down, and watch the rain fall.

* * *

 **A/N The Hunger Games have now officially gotten started! Yay!**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	62. Day 2

**A/N Hi everyone! So, before we get to the chapter, I have an announcement to make. SUBMISSIONS ARE OPEN FOR MY NEXT SYOT! It's going to be a sequel to this one, and it's going to be called 'In Ruins'. Check out my profile for more info. The form is the same as before (that's why it's still up on my profile), and I'll be posting the list of tributes as I get them. However, I won't start the SYOT until this one is finished. I just wanted to get a head start on submissions.**

 **Okay, now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Marlin Aros, age 13**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I wake up with my face pressed against my pillow. I sit up and wipe sleep out of my eyes, yawning.

I unzip the door of the tent and peer outside. It's still cloudy, but at least it's not raining. I get out of the tent and stretch, spotting Sebastian sitting next to the fire.

He smiles at me "Morning, Marlin." I sigh "Morning. What's for breakfast?" he looks at the pot on the fire "Some stuff I dumped out of a can." I roll my eyes "Yum." he smirks.

A couple minutes later, Sierra comes jogging into the camp "When are we going hunting?" Sebastian rolls his eyes "Not until everyone's up, I told you." she snarls at him, but sits down.

I eye her suspiciously. I still don't trust her, and I don't like her either.

The next person to wake up is Topaz, who limps out of the tent that she and I share when she smells breakfast. Alara is the last one up, grumbling and yawning.

We sit around the fire and eat hot apple sauce out of small bowls. Alara is still grumbling sleepily, and Sierra is practically bouncing in her seat, eager to get out and hunt.

I feel sick as I look at her. I only killed one person, and I feel horrible. She killed three people, and she's eager to go out and kill more.

The scary part is, out of all of us, she's the most likely to win.

* * *

 **Sasha Velvet, age 12**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I open my eyes to see the pretty girl from District 7 leaning over me.

I blink several times. The girl from D7? What happened to Vine?

I sit up straight, nearly knocking her in the nose with the top of my head "What's going on?" she gives me a small smile "We pulled you out of the rain last night. You were asleep." I blink "Oh. Do you know where Vine and Eve are?" her face immediately gets very sad "Um, they're...dead." my jaw drops in horror. Her eyes well up "Their faces were in the sky last night, I'm sorry." I barely hear her.

Vine and Eve are dead. I have no alliance.

I'm on my own.

My breath starts come faster, and I feel lightheaded.

I stagger to my feet, ignoring the girl from D7's shouts, and try to run.

I barely make it ten feet before I fall to my knees.

Confused, I look around to see what tripped me, but there's nothing around that I could have tripped over.

That's when I realize the ground is shaking.

The boy from D10 lunges for the pack of supplies and hugs them.

The boy from D7 gets shakily to his feet, yelling something.

Then three of them climb up the nearest tree.

And then I hear it.

A terrifying whispering sound, coming from beneath the ground.

Then the ground explodes underneath me, and I have a brief impression of whirring teeth and blank, white eyes.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Brent Shepard, age 18**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

Sasha's cannon sounds as the giant beast that exploded from the ground swallows her. I hear Arabella's muffled cry of terror, and Ryker's face is very pale.

I want to look away from this monster, but I can't.

The thing is huge, with giant, flapping wings and a dull green body covered in spikes. Its teeth are huge, and there are rows and rows of them.

However, the worst part about it by far are its eyes. They are white and blank, with no pupils.

I wonder if it can see.

It swings its head around, looking around. The three of us freeze.

After several long, agonizing minutes, the beast dives back underground, leaving a huge hole behind.

I lean my head against the trunk of the tree, and then Arabella says "What was that?" Ryker swallows hard "I think we just saw our first mutt." I take a deep breath "Do you...do you think there are more of those things out there?" there is a long silence.

Arabella bites her lip.

Ryker rubs his temples.

All of us look terrified.

For once in my life, I hope I'm wrong.

* * *

 **Isabella Strange, age 17**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I grab a tree as the ground starts to shake, and then I hear a cannon boom. Atlas and I exchange wide-eyed glances.

I swallow hard. I really hope that wasn't Charlotte or Orlando.

Atlas puts a hand on my shoulder. I give him a weak smile, and then force my terror down "We should keep moving." he nods.

We continue walking, looking for Charlotte and Orlando.

The ground stops shaking after a couple minutes, much to my relief.

However, I don't stop being on edge.

It's nearly twenty minutes later when the ground starts to shake again.

Atlas's eyes widen, and he scrambles up a tree.

I run for the next nearest tree, but before I can, something stops me in my tracks.

A terrifying whispering sound, coming from from underground.

The shaking gets worse, and I fall to my knees.

I spot Atlas's terror-stricken face, and then something bursts out of the ground right in front of me.

My mouth goes dry in fear as I stare up into the face of the dreadful monster. The whispering sound seems to be coming from the beast.

I can't even move to save myself as the huge beast lunges at me.

The last thing I see before everything goes black is whirring, white teeth.

* * *

 **Atlas Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

Isabella's cannon sounds as I stare at the spiny back of the whispering monster.

I bite my lip and hope that it doesn't turn around.

It doesn't. Instead, it dives back underground, leaving nothing behind but a hole.

I drop to the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Poor Isabella. Eaten by a mutt.

I wonder if there are more of those monsters out here. I decide that they're probably are.

I feel another stab of grief as I realize that Charlotte and Orlando are now on their own.

Suddenly, I straighten up, deciding that I have to find Isabella's allies. I owe it to her.

I get to my feet and pick up my supplies, plus Charlotte's throwing knives and Orlando's trap-making supplies. Then I dust myself off, and wipe my tears off my cheeks.

I take a deep breath, and then I continue looking for Isabella's allies.

I hope they're still alive.

If they're not, I don't know what I'm gonna do.

* * *

 **Orlando Cimber, age 15**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I'm so thirsty I feel like I'm going to pass out. My tongue is swollen and my throat is so dry it feels like a desert.

Charlotte tried drinking the pond water early this morning, and now she has a fever. I don't know what to do, and I'm started to get scared.

Her face is beaded with sweat and you could fry an egg on her forehead. I have no doubt that we're on camera. A fifteen-year-old struggling to take care of his older District partner?

The Capitol must be eating this up.

I wonder if Haymitch could send us some fever medicine or something.

I smack my lips, hoping that if he sends us some fever medicine, he could send us some water, too.

I would cry, but I doubt if I have any tears left.

I wrap my arms around myself, shivering in the freezing wind. I wonder if ice is building up on my eyelashes. It sure feels like it.

The bush starts to creak in the wind, and I wonder what the earthquake earlier was.

There were two earthquakes, and I have a bad feeling about them.

Suddenly, Charlotte moans in agony, and, when I feel her forehead, she feels hotter than before.

I look up at the sky and croak out "Please, Haymitch. Please." I swallow hard.

After a couple of minutes, I look back down at Charlotte, feeling hopelessness welling up in my throat.

I curl up into in tighter ball, shivering harder.

Charlotte groans again, and I feel sick.

I couldn't talk again if I wanted to, but if I could, I'd beg Haymitch for fever medicine. I wish I was good with plants and healing, like that girl from District 7. However, I'm not. I'm only good with traps.

If only I could trap some fever medicine. Then maybe I'd be useful. As it is, I'm not. And Haymitch is not being helpful.

I glare up at the sky.

Suddenly, I have a terrible thought. What if it rains?

Charlotte might get worse. I might get sick.

On the other hand, if it rains, I might finally get something to drink.

Then I start to feel lightheaded. I feel dizzy and exhausted, and I vaguely wonder if this is because I haven't had anything to drink in nearly two days.

My last thought before everything goes black is, _I'm sorry Charlotte._

* * *

 **A/N A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Charlotte is deadly sick, Sasha's dead, Isabella's dead, and the Careers are...actually pretty normal.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **Sasha: I'm sorry PurpleFrenchFryAmy. I really liked Sasha, but she was only twelve, so she couldn't live very long. RIP.**

 **Isabella: Ohhhhh, I'm going to miss her. Isabella was one was one of my favorite tributes, and I'm sorry to see her go. RIP.**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	63. Day 3

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's day 3 of the Hunger Games.**

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I huddle in a tree, soaked from last night's rainstorm. I mentally count who is left: Sasha and Isabella died yesterday. Seven died in the bloodbath. That's nine dead.

Fifteen tributes to go.

I pull out my bag of dried fruit and take a bite of a dried apricot. I just have to survive until everyone else is dead.

I can do that.

Hopefully.

I force those thoughts out of my head and take a swig of water. I look at my dwindling supply of crackers and dried fruit, and decide it's nearly time to raid the Careers again.

I sigh and strip off my poncho, wringing it out. A puddle of water forms at the bottom of my tree.

I roll my eyes and look up at the sky, silently asking Beetee for a dry poncho or something.

Of course, no helpful silver parachutes drop from the cloudy sky.

I roll my eyes again.

Then I slip out of my tree, and sneak over to the Careers' camp. No one is awake, but that's perfect for me.

I carefully look around, making sure that no one is on watch, and then I sneak toward the Cornucopia.

I grab some more water purifying supplies, another bag of dried fruit, another bag of crackers, and a bag of beef jerky.

That's when I spot a dry poncho, sitting on top of a pile of water bottles.

I bite my lip.

On the one hand, if I take this poncho, the Careers might notice that it's gone, and then my whole steal-from-the-Careers-to-survive thing will be ruined.

On the other hand, if I take it, I'll have a dry poncho. Which means that I will be warm for the first time in days.

I take the poncho, deciding at the last minute to replace it with my wet poncho.

Hopefully by the time the Careers wake up, it'll be dry and they'll never know the difference.

I slip out of the Cornucopia and sneak back to my tree.

Once I've climbed back into my tree, I slip the poncho over my head. It's deliciously warm and soft, and I can almost feel the warmth spreading through my body.

I smile, and open my latest pack of crackers.

I think I've got it pretty good.

* * *

 **Topaz Boulder, age 18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I wake with a feeling of dread in my stomach. For some reason, I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen today.

I get up out of my sleeping bag and leave the tent, forcing those thoughts out of my head.

I can't afford to show weakness in front of the Career pack.

Once again, Sebastian is cooking breakfast, but unlike yesterday, Sierra isn't up yet.

Marlin and Alara are also still sleeping.

I sit down next to Sebastian, and he gives me a slight smile. I smile back.

Just then, Marlin comes out of the tent we share, and then Sierra drags Alara out of the tent they share.

Sebastian gives everyone bowls of mashed potatoes and sausages, and then we all start eating. Everyone is quiet today.

I think we are all still recovering from the realization that two people died yesterday.

Suddenly, Sierra asks "So, when are we going hunting?" Alara rolls her eyes "Later." Sierra snarls "We didn't kill anyone yesterday!" Alara jumps to her feet "What exactly are you implying?" Sierra jumps to her feet too "Maybe that you aren't fit to run this Career pack!" Alara shrieks in fury "That's it! You want to do this? Let's do this." Sierra puts one hand on her hip "Do what?" Alara smirks "If you want to run this Career pack, you're gonna have to fight me for it." Sierra grins darkly "Fine. Your funeral. Literally." Alara snarls, and then stomps off, leaving the rest of us speechless.

Marlin swallows, and looks at Sebastian "I told you she was bad news." Sebastian sighs "You may have been right." I raise one eyebrow "She may have been right?" just then, Jade comes out of the tent that he and Sebastian share.

He smiles at everyone "Sorry I overslept again. What's new?" we all stare at him in amazement.

I feel that faint feeling of dread in my stomach intensify.

I knew something bad was going to happen today.

I just didn't know it would be this bad.

* * *

 **Atlas Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I have been walking for nearly twenty-four hours straight. I am exhausted, but I dare not stop and rest.

I have to find Charlotte and Orlando.

Of course, they could be dead by now.

However, I refuse to think about that. If I do, I'll probably just curl up in a ball and cry.

So I just keep walking.

Then I hear voices, so I dive behind a bush just as the girl from D11 and the boy from D3 walk by.

I feel a stab of envy as I look at the amount of supplies they are carrying.

And then they're gone.

I sigh as I attempt to get up, but my eyelids start to droop, and I realize that I need to sleep.

So I curl up on the ground, still behind the bush.

I'm asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **Bloom Thistle, age 14**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

Paris and I still can't find Dayta, and I'm beginning to wonder if she's still alive.

I have a feeling that Paris is wondering the same thing.

Of course, neither of us are saying anything.

We just keep walking and looking for Dayta.

Walking and looking for Dayta.

Paris trips, and I reach out an arm to steady him.

His dull eyes meet mine, and I see the same fear I'm feeling mirrored in his eyes.

I'm beginning to wish I had never volunteered. I'm beginning to realize that Naomi was right.

These Games are nothing but torture.

And I can't take it much longer.

The joy I felt when I heard the Capitol cheering for me in the interviews, the accomplishment I felt when a trainer complimented me, it all means nothing now.

All I can feel is fading hope and paralyzing fear.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, and a terrifying whispering sound fills the air.

Paris and I freeze in place, remembering yesterday, when the ground shook and then the cannons sounded.

I don't want to know what's about to come out of the ground, but, at the same time, I can't move.

Then, several feet away from us, an enormous mutt shoots out of the ground, all blank white eyes and dull green spikes and huge, flapping wings.

Paris takes another step back, and steps on a twig.

It snaps.

The monster wheels around, staring at us with those horrible eyes.

Then it flicks its tail, and something whooshes past my ear.

I hear a cry of pain.

I turn around to see Paris, weakly clawing at the giant, dull green spike sticking out of his chest.

I barely hear my own scream as Paris falls to the ground.

Then the cannon sounds.

I scream again, turning back to the mutt.

It flicks its tail again.

I hear another whoosh.

Then I feel terrible, burning, agonizing pain in my chest.

Oh, Naomi. I'm sorry.

You were right.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out last night, but the internet stopped working, so I couldn't post this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **Eulogies:**

 **Paris: Ohhh, I'm going to miss him so much. I really loved how sweet Paris was, but I guess he was a little too sweet for the Hunger Games. RIP.**

 **Bloom: I'm so sorry PurpleFrenchFryAmy. I liked Bloom a lot, even though she was an outer District volunteer. Unfortunately, she was only fourteen, so she couldn't make it very far. RIP.**


	64. Day 4

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's another chapter!**

* * *

 **Marlin Aros, age 13**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

Today's the day. Today, Alara and Sierra are going to duel for the right to lead the Career pack.

I get up, throwing my blankets off and walking out of the tent. For once, Sebastian isn't up yet, which makes me happy.

I'm sick and tired of my District partner acting like I'm made of glass. I can take care of myself.

Feeling restless, I walk to the edge of the Careers' territory. I stare out over the flat, empty bog.

At least, it looks empty. I know that there are thirteen more tributes out there.

I shudder as I remember seeing Bloom and Paris's faces in the sky last night. I can't help but feel a little freaked out that four tributes have died, and no one knows who or what is killing them.

I'm inclined to think it's a what.

After all, the Hunger Games wouldn't be the Hunger Games without mutts.

I wonder what kind of mutt it is, and what it can do.

It has to be something pretty awful, because it has killed four tributes in the space of two days.

I shake my head to clear it.

I wish someone would get up already.

Being alone is clearly not good for me, if I'm thinking about what kind of abilities a mutt that may or may not exist has.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I jump, and turn around to see Topaz standing behind me.

I give her a faint smile.

She smiles back.

Neither of us have any words.

We walk back to camp together, and, when we get there, I see that Sebastian is up and cooking breakfast.

I give him a soft smile.

He grins back, but I can see the nervousness in his face.

He's just as worried about Alara and Sierra's upcoming duel as the rest of us.

Jade walks out of the tent that he and Sebastian share.

He doesn't even bother trying to smile.

We eat our canned sausages in silence.

Then Alara and Sierra come out of their tent.

I'm surprised that they're both still alive.

They eat quickly, and then they head for the Cornucopia to get weapons.

I suddenly wish that I hadn't eaten so much.

I feel sick.

Still no one speaks, but Sebastian puts an arm around my shoulders.

I don't have it in me to snap at him. Not now.

Alara comes out of the Cornucopia first, carrying a razored whip and a belt of throwing knives.

Then out comes Sierra, carrying a sword.

I narrow my eyes suspiciously at her. She's got to have a trick up her sleeve.

Alara glares at Sierra "Ready?" Sierra nods "Yes." "Then let's get this over with." and then the duel begins.

I'm almost tempted to cover my eyes as Sierra and Alara begin their deadly dance.

Sword and whip flash out, almost to fast for my eyes to follow.

After nearly five minutes of fighting, it seems that victory is inevitable for Alara.

Her whip curls around Sierra's sword, pulling her in. She pulls out a knife...

And then everything goes still.

And a line of red appears across Alara's throat.

She falls to the ground.

The cannon booms.

And then I see the bloodstained knife that Sierra is clutching in her hand.

My breath catches.

My vision goes red.

And the next thing I know, I'm holding a knife in my hand and it's sailing through the air towards a shocked looking Sierra, and then the knife buries itself up to the hilt in her throat and the cannon booms again.

And all I can think is: she deserved it.

She ruined everything.

All my carefully laid plans were destroyed by her.

I never trusted her.

And now she is dead by my hand.

Sebastian is gaping at me, and I realize I am on my hands and knees, kneeling next to Alara's body.

I dimly realize that I must have gotten that knife from her belt.

People are shouting, but I can't hear anything over the ringing in my ears.

In a daze, I get to my feet.

And then I run.

I hear Sebastian shouting my name, but I don't stop.

Maybe I can find that mutt and get it to kill me.

Because I'm not sure I recognize myself anymore.

Two tributes are dead by my hand.

Eve Martinez.

And Sierra Isaak.

I reach a small grove of trees, a little ways out of the Careers' territory, and I run into it.

Then I trip over a tree root.

Face buried in the layer of leaves that cover the ground, I burst into tears.

That's when I hear a rustle above me.

So I look up.

I see a pair of large, almond-shaped, dark brown eyes.

I blink at her.

She blinks back.

Neither of us move.

I realize that she has the advantage, being up in a tree, probably with weapons, while I am on the ground, nearly helpless.

She doesn't move, though.

I think she's as shocked by me as I am by her.

However, once that shock wears off, I'm dead.

I decide that that's a good thing.

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I stare down into the tear-stained blue eyes of the District 4 girl, and I know that I should kill her.

I have a knife.

I should kill her.

However, I don't seem to have it in me.

She looks...broken. Broken and sad and just sort of...done.

Done with these Games.

So I don't kill her.

I don't even move.

Because I'm done with these Games too.

And I feel a sort of...rebellion bubbling up in my chest.

I feel a need to show the Gamemakers and the Capitol and President Snow that they don't own me.

After several long, agonizing minutes, the girl from D4 blinks "What are you waiting for?" her voice is hoarse with tears "Kill me." I cock my head at her "I don't want to." she looks stunned "Why not? I'm a Career. You should hate me." "But I don't." she looks like I've just slapped her, but I keep talking "I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone here. I don't think any of us should die. So I'm not going to kill you." I take a deep breath "I think you have just as much of a reason to live as I do." she stares at me, not blinking, not doing anything.

Like she's in shock.

I can't blame her, though.

I've just turned everything she probably thought she knew about the Hunger Games upside down.

She shakes her head dazedly, and then she gets up "If you're not going to kill me, then I'd better go." I bite my lip, not sure how to respond to that.

And then she's gone.

With no supplies, no allies, and very little chance of surviving.

I should go after her.

I don't, though.

Because, deep down inside, I still want to be the one that goes home.

And no amount of dislike for the Capitol is going to change that.

* * *

 **Atlas Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

The all-too-familiar whispering sound rips me out of my sleep, and I'm on my feet within seconds.

The ground is already shaking, and I know I only have a couple of minutes before the monster emerges from the ground.

I run for the nearest tree and quickly climb as I high as I can go.

Not a moment to soon.

The giant mutt bursts out of the ground quite far away from me, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

It curls its tail around something, and I hear a terrified, hoarse scream as it lifts someone into the air.

I catch a glimpse of black hair, and my heart stops.

I'm not sure, but I think that might be Orlando.

Which means all my work has been for nothing.

I feel tears start to slip down my cheeks.

I'm sorry Isabella.

I'm so, so sorry.

* * *

 **Orlando Cimber, age 15**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I can't help the scream of terror that rips itself from my dry throat as I am torn from unconsciousness by a giant mutt lifting me into the air with its spike-covered tail.

The monster lifts me up so that we are eye-to-eye, and I wonder if this is how I'm going to die.

At least it'll be quicker than slowly dying of starvation.

I have just resigned myself to death when something amazing happens.

A silver parachute drifts down from the sky.

I reach out desperately, and grab it.

The mutt tightens its tail around me, trying to get me to drop the parachute, but I refuse.

I rip the sponsor gift open to see a large knife.

There is also a note from Haymitch: _'Survive this, and we'll see about getting you some water.'_

I grit my teeth.

Very helpful, Haymitch.

Then, as the mutt lifts me closer to its face, I stab it in the eye.

The sound it makes is more horrible than I ever could have imagined: a tortured, whispering shriek.

It drops me, and then dives back underground, still shrieking.

I am now on my hands and knees, and my vision is going fuzzy again.

I glance up at the sky, silently pleading with Haymitch to send me some water, quick, before I pass out again.

Nothing happens.

I'd like to scream in frustration, but I don't have the energy.

That's when I hear the footsteps.

I fight the urge to groan.

And then, something totally unexpected happens.

The person kneels down next to me, and pulls out a water bottle.

He unscrews the cap of the water bottle, and I blink "What..?" then I nearly topple over "Whoa!" yelps the guy "You are not passing out on me." I swallow, fighting to stay awake "Who..?" "I'm Atlas. District 2." I blink "But you're a..." "Career? Not anymore." he finally gets the cap off the water bottle and hands it to me.

I grab it, but my hands are shaking so much that I can barely lift it.

So Atlas takes it, and lifts it to my lips.

The wonderfully cool water flows down my dry throat, and, when I finally stop, I feel much better.

I smile at him "Thank you." he smiles back "It was the least I could do." I take a deep breath "Um, can I have some more?" "Sure." he says with a slight smile, lifting the water bottle to my lips again.

Pretty soon, the bottle is empty, and I feel better than I have in days.

Then I remember something.

Charlotte.

She's still sick.

I jump to my feet...and then I sit down again, feeling extremely light-headed.

Atlas looks concerned "What's the matter?" "Charlotte!" I yell "She's sick!" Atlas's face pales "Where is she?" I stagger to my feet "Come on." then I trip on a tuft of grass and fall flat on my face.

Atlas helps me too my feet, and then I stagger over to the bush.

Thankfully, Charlotte is still breathing, but, if possible, her forehead is even hotter than it was the last time I checked.

I feel tears threatening to fall from eyes as I stare at her.

I look up at the sky, hoping desperately that Haymitch will send some fever medicine.

Atlas feels Charlotte's forehead, but, from the expression on his face, it doesn't look good.

I choke back a sob, not caring that I'm probably on camera.

Just then, Atlas looks up at the sky, and he gasps.

I look up too, blinking back tears.

And then I nearly burst out laughing with relief.

A silver parachute is drifting down from the sky.

Atlas grabs it and quickly tears it open to reveal a small bottle of liquid.

I grab the note, which says: _'Get Charlotte to drink this.'_

I turn to Atlas "We have to get her to drink it." he nods "I got this." he uncorks the bottle and lifts it to Charlotte's lips.

There is a tense moment where nothing happens.

And then, she starts to swallow the fever medicine.

I nearly pass out with relief.

Pretty soon, the bottle is empty, and Charlotte's fever is already going down.

I lean back against the bush "So, why are you helping us?" Atlas bites his lip "For Isabella." my chest suddenly starts to hurt "She's dead?" he nods "Yeah. Killed by one of those mutts. We allied so that I could help her find you two, and after she died...well, I just couldn't give up." I stare at him for a moment, and then I say "Well, thank you. Charlotte and I would both probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you." he smiles.

And then, just as I am starting to relax, the ground starts to shake again.

* * *

 **Arabella Wisp, age 16**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

No one in my alliance has talked very much since Sasha was killed by the mutt. Brent calls it a Whisper.

It's nearly dark when the ground starts to shake. For the second time today, I might add.

Immediately, Brent starts gathering up the supplies, and Ryker pulls out his ax.

We start running for the nearest grove of trees, but it's nearly a mile away, and I know we'll never make it in time.

I keep running anyway.

Suddenly, from behind me, I hear Ryker skid to a stop. I immediately turn around "What are you doing?" I shriek "We have to keep running!" "We're never going to make it, Arabella." he has a sad look on his face "At least, not all of us are going to make it." my heart stops "No." "I can't let you die. I can't let one of those things kill you." "NO!" the ground starts to shake harder, and Ryker's face hardens "Go." "No!" "GO!" he yells.

My chest feels like it's collapsing, and Brent has this sorrowful, knowing look on his face.

And then it hits me. Maybe it's because we could both die right now, or maybe I've known it all along, I don't know.

What I do know is that, in this moment, I have just realized that I'm in love.

I don't even realize my feet are moving until I'm right in front of Ryker. Then I stand up on my tiptoes, and press my lips to his.

And then we're kissing, and I didn't realize that being in love would hurt this much.

And then we break apart, fiery agony coursing through my veins, and I'm crying.

And then Brent is practically dragging me towards the grove of trees.

I yank my arm out of his grasp, trying to stay on my feet as the ground shakes harder and harder "I love you!" I yell.

Ryker turns around, a sad smile on his face "I know." and the monster bursts out of the ground.

One of its eyes has been stabbed out, and it looks utterly enraged.

And then Brent grabs my arm again, and we run.

As we reach the edge of the grove of trees, I glance behind me to see Ryker dodging a hail of spines as the mutt roars.

Brent drags me further into the grove of trees, until we can't see the battle anymore.

We climb a tree, and I hug a branch and cry.

Then I hear a terrible, whispering, hoarse shriek: the sound of a dying mutt.

I hold my breath.

And then the cannon booms.

I scream.

Why does it hurt so much?

My heart feels like its being torn apart, my chest is splitting.

I look up at the setting sun, tears coursing down my cheeks.

And I wait.

I wait for the anthem of Panem to play.

I wait to see Ryker one last time.

* * *

 **A/N Poor Arabella. *Sobs***

 **Ahem, anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**

 **Eulogies:**

 **Alara: For a bloodthirsty Career, Alara was a lot of fun to write. She might have been bloodthirsty, but she did have a softer side. I might not miss her as much as some other tributes, but I'll still miss her. RIP.**

 **Sierra: Sierra was manipulative, violent, ruthless tribute. But, she did have a hard life, and, really, all she wanted to do was go home. I think she could have won, but she underestimated everyone in the Career pack but Alara, and that led to her death. I'll miss her more than I'll miss Alara. RIP.**

 **Ryker: Ohhhhhhhh, I'm going to miss him soooooooooo much! Ryker was one of my favorites, and I loved writing him. I'm sorry to see him go. RIP.**


	65. Day 5

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's day 5!**

* * *

 **Atlas Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

It's early morning, and I am just heading back to the bush after refilling my water bottle when I hear Orlando's scream.

I immediately break into a sprint.

What I see when I finally reach the bush is enough to make my heart stop. It's the Careers.

And one of them, the boy from D1, has Orlando's arm pinned behind his back, which is clearly the reason why he screamed.

I feel rage welling up in my throat, and I run even faster.

I end up colliding with the boy from D1 "Get away from him!" Orlando falls to the ground with a yelp, and the boy from D1 staggers, nearly falling over.

Suddenly, I hear a voice I thought I'd never hear again "Atlas?" I turn around to see Topaz, looking completely shocked "You're alive?" I roll my eyes "Well that should be fairly obvious!" she swallows hard "I-um-I can't-" she takes a deep breath "I can't believe you're really here." I sigh "I'm happy to see you and all, but why are you hurting my allies?" Sebastian stares at me "They're your allies?" I nod "Yup." the boy from D1 looks at Topaz "What do we do?" she bites her lip "We leave them alone." "WHAT?" Sebastian and the boy from D1 both yell.

Sebastian looks enraged "I thought we agreed: now that Sierra and Alara are gone, we can't afford to not hunt anymore!" "This is different!" Topaz snaps "He's my District partner!" Sebastian sighs "Fine. But the next tributes we come across..." "We'll kill them." Topaz says. The boy from D1 gives me a cold look "Next time." he snaps.

I can't help but wonder what happened to him.

If I remember correctly, he used to be...nicer.

Not so cold.

Maybe I misread him, though.

I don't know.

Whatever the boy from D1 used to be like, I feel nothing but relief as he, Sebastian, and Topaz leave.

Once they're gone, I kneel next to Orlando "Are you okay?" he nods "My arm just kind of hurts." I breathe a sigh of relief "Good. Is Charlotte okay?" "Yeah. They just ignored her." I nod "That's good." then I pull out the water bottle "I brought more water." he smiles "Thank you. But we should give Charlotte some water first." I nod again "Okay." then I walk over to Charlotte and gently shake her.

She opens her eyes and stares at me sleepily "What?" I hold up the water bottle "Want some water?" she smiles, suddenly looking much more awake, and grabs the water bottle.

I smile as she starts to drink.

Once she's done, I hand the water bottle to Orlando, and I smile again as I watch him drinking eagerly.

And then, once they're both done, I take a drink.

Then I hand out some dried fruit to Charlotte and Orlando.

Then I eat some.

And then we all lean back and watch the sun rise.

* * *

 **Dayta Flash, age 12**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I shiver as the sun starts to rise. Only ten tributes left.

I can't believe I've made it this far. And I haven't even killed anyone.

I notice poke my head out of my tree and look at the Careers' camp site. The Careers are gone.

I smile as I sneak toward the Cornucopia, preparing to steal some more supplies.

I slip into the Cornucopia, stuffing supplies into my bag.

I'm so focused on stealing supplies, that I don't hear the voices until it's too late.

I run right into Jade Legacy, the boy from D1.

Or, more specifically, I run right into Jade Legacy's drawn sword.

I make a weird choked noise as Jade turns to me, eyes very wide.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Topaz Boulder, age 18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I stare in horrified amazement as the little girl from D3 collapses, having accidentally impaled herself on Jade's sword.

Her cannon sounds as I stare at her body.

Nine tributes left.

I feel a shudder of excitement and nervousness as I realize that I have almost made it to the final eight.

Then I feel horrified with myself.

I shake my head to clear it.

I can't afford to be distracted right now.

I've almost made it.

Just a few more days, and I can go home.

I can survive a few more days.

Right?

* * *

 **Marlin Aros, age 13**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I sob silently, burying my face in my knees. These Games have broken me.

I can't keep doing this.

I've killed two people.

Two people.

And I'm thirteen years old.

I shouldn't be here.

I feel sick as I realize that most of my former friends volunteered for this.

My thoughts start spinning in circles.

Who will I become if I win?

I'm not sure if I can kill anyone else.

And I can't win if I don't kill.

Right?

I don't know.

I have no answers.

I feel sick as I realize what I have become.

I remember the sound Eve made when I killed her.

I remember the look on Sierra's face when I killed her.

I feel a shriek building up in my throat.

It's almost a relief when the ground starts to shake.

I close my eyes and as the ground explodes in front of me, and I feel the mutt's breath on my face.

I open my eyes, and meet the mutt's blank white ones.

Those eyes and whirring white teeth are the last thing I see before everything goes black.

* * *

 **Brent Shepard, age 18**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

Arabella has not stopped crying since Ryker died last night.

I'm surprised she has any tears left.

I feel a sickening thrill go through me as I realize that, as of a couple of minutes ago, I have made it to the final eight.

I glance at my sobbing ally "Arabella?" she looks up at me "What?" "We made it to the final eight." she nods "That's great." then she looks into my eyes "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I nearly fall over "Wh-what?" she shrugs "I know you want to make it back to your sisters. So why don't you just kill me?" that's when I realize exactly how hopeless she is.

She stares even deeper into my eyes "It's okay. I have nothing left to live for anyway." I shake my head "I'm not going to kill you, Arabella." she shrugs "Well, then..." she picks up a knife. My eyes widen "No, Arabella..." "I don't want to win, Brent." I am struck speechless "You...don't?" "No. I get it now. I never really wanted to win. I don't want to live without Ryker, Brent. I just don't." then she smiles slightly "You knew it, didn't you? Even before Ryker and I did." I nod, feeling tears start flowing down my cheeks.

She gives me a sad smile "I'm sorry, Brent. But you have much more reason to go home than I do." I stare at her "I-I.." she sighs, and then closes her eyes.

A tear rolls down her cheek.

And then she drives the knife into her heart.

Her cannon booms.

I kneel next to Arabella's body as the ground starts to shake.

And it starts to shake harder than I've ever felt it shake before.

* * *

 **A/N So, that's day 5. *Sobs***

 **Eulogies:**

 **Dayta: I'm really going to miss Dayta. She was so spunky and fiery, but, unfortunately, she was only twelve. I'm sorry to see her go. RIP.**

 **Marlin: Ohhhhh, Marlin. I'm really going to miss her. She kind of got caught up in being a Career at first, but, in the end, she was a good person. RIP.**

 **Arabella: Poor, poor Arabella. She did the one thing you should never do in the Hunger Games. She fell in love. And it broke her. I'm so sorry to see her go, and I'm really going to miss her. RIP.**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	66. Day 6

**A/N Hi everyone! This is the last day of the Hunger Games! I'm so excited!**

* * *

 **Charlotte Adams, age 16**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

When the ground starts to shake, I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm scared.

Orlando has told me about the terrifying mutts that come out of the ground and kill tributes before diving back underground again.

So, when about eight of the monsters burst out of the ground at once, I think I am justified in screaming my head off.

Orlando doesn't scream. His eyes just widen in terror and he whimpers softly.

Atlas wraps one arm around him.

However, the mutts don't attack. Instead, the just slowly fly over to us.

And then, they roar in our faces.

We run.

And they chase us, making horrible whispering noises.

They chase us towards the Cornucopia, and, as we run, I spot several other people being herded toward the Cornucopia as well.

I feel sick as I realize what's happening.

This is the finale. The Games are at last coming to an end.

I'm really not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

The mutts herd all of us into a circle, and then they hover around us, making sure that none of us run.

We all look at each other. Brent Shepard, the boy from D10, has tear stains on his face, and his hands are covered in blood.

Jade Legacy's sword is bloodstained.

We all look broken.

Exhausted.

We are all ready for this to be over.

So it's no surprise when Jade Legacy raises his sword and prepares to charge.

And he's looking at Orlando like he's his next kill.

However, before he can charge.

The ground starts to shake violently.

It shakes so hard that I have trouble staying on my feet.

And then something bursts out of the ground.

My jaw drops, because, although it's clearly a mutt, it's nothing like any of the other mutts.

It's huge, bigger than any of the other mutts. And it's white, and covered with even more spikes than the other mutts.

The worst part, however, is it's eyes.

They are red.

Red like blood.

* * *

 **Topaz Boulder, age 18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I gape in terror at the giant mutt flying in front of me.

Jade's sword drops out of his hand.

Sebastian drops his trident.

Everyone is frozen in fear.

And then the mutt shrieks.

It's a terrible sound, and I almost fall to my knees because it's so loud.

As if responding to the shriek, the other mutts fly to the giant mutt, surrounding it.

Like they're protecting it.

The first person to fall is Jade, as one of the mutts facing us flicks its tail, and suddenly there's a dull green spike sticking out of his chest.

The cannon booms.

My heart starts to pound as I realize that this is it.

This is the end.

Finally, the Victor will be decided.

Then the white mutt shrieks.

And the green mutts attack.

* * *

 **Brent Shepard, age 18**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I dive out of the way as one of the green mutts lunges at me.

It roars, shooting spines at me, but I manage to dodge them.

I have to win.

For my sisters.

For Arabella.

My heart squeezes painfully at the thought of Arabella.

The pain increases as I think of Ryker.

And then I glare up at the monster in front of me.

It was one of these mutts that killed Ryker.

I scoop Jade Legacy's sword off the ground.

And then I snarl at the mutt.

I'm going to win this.

And, at the same time, I'm going to avenge Ryker.

I charge at the mutt, leaping onto its back, tuning out the sounds of battle around me.

The monster roars in fury, twisting its head around and trying throw me off its back.

I hold onto its spikes for dear life, trying not to lose my sword in the process.

And then it succeeds in throwing me off.

I sail through the air for a moment, and then I hit a tree.

Hard.

My vision blurs as I try to lift my sword.

It's too late, though.

The mutt is upon me.

There is a whoosh.

And then I feel a burning pain in my chest.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Sebastian Rivers, age 18**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I wince as a cannon sounds, and I look around to see whose cannon it was.

I wince again as I see Brent Shepard lying against a tree with dull green spike sticking out of chest.

That means there are only five tributes left.

I pick up my trident and glare at the nearest mutt.

The monster roars at me, and then shoots some spines.

I dodge them.

It snarls and I snarl right back.

I can't die here. I've got a whole life at home.

So I fight.

I charge at the mutt, and it looks momentarily startled, but it quickly recovers and shoots more spines.

One of them hits me in the leg, and I stagger.

I grit my teeth at the pain, and try to take another step.

And then my legs collapse.

I land on the ground, and the mutt's shadow falls over me.

The last thing I see is the mutt's whirring teeth.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Atlas Addison, age 16**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I feel terror welling up in my throat as I lose sight of Charlotte and Orlando, but I have no time to think about it as two mutts dive at me at once.

I can barely breathe as I run and dodge and duck and roll.

Spikes thud into the ground around me, but I find myself not being afraid for me.

I am afraid for Charlotte and Orlando.

Even though Charlotte is the same age as me.

However, Orlando is younger than me, and I'm really scared for him.

I haven't stopped being afraid for him since I first saw him, nearly dead from thirst.

I duck another spike, and then I hit the dirt as a mutt's tail lashes the air above my head.

I start panting in exhaustion, but I can't stop dodging and running.

I don't have a weapon, so I can't stand and fight.

And then I hear a cannon boom.

I turn around to see Charlotte fall to the ground, a spine sticking out of her chest.

A scream tears itself from my throat.

And then I fall to my knees.

A shadow falls across me.

I look up to see a mutt above me.

I don't try to fight it this time.

I'm sorry Orlando.

I hope you make it out of this.

The last thing I see whirring white teeth.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

* * *

The mutts force the last two tributes back-to-back.

One of them is Topaz Boulder, the Victor's daughter.

The other is Orlando Cimber, the little boy from District 12.

The girl is white-faced. The boy is crying.

Both are bleeding from terrible, nearly fatal wounds.

The mutts surround them, but they do not attack.

Like the rest of Panem, they are watching.

Waiting.

They both fall to their knees at nearly the same moment, nearly overwhelmed by pain and blood loss.

Still the mutts don't move.

Everyone is glued to their television screens, even those who do not want to watch cannot look away.

There is a long, long moment of silence.

And then...

A cannon booms.

A cry escapes the survivor's lips, whether of relief or agony no one can tell.

And then Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...the Victor of the 70th Annual Hunger Games...ORLANDO CIMBER!" he still doesn't move.

Orlando's hand is wrapped around his stomach, where his wound is.

He swallows hard, tears still pouring down his cheeks.

He removes one hand from around his stomach, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a button "I'm coming home." he croaks out.

And then he falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N I can't believe I actually did it. The Hunger Games are over.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **Jade: I'm so sorry, BloodedInk. I really liked Jade, and he actually had a pretty compelling reason for volunteering, but he just wasn't my Victor. I'll miss him. RIP.**

 **Brent: Ohhhhhhh, Brent. I'm going to miss him so much. He really could have been the Victor, he was definitely determined enough, but, sadly, he was never going to win. I'm sorry. RIP.**

 **Sebastian: Wonderful, irrationally noble Sebastian. I'm gong to miss him so much, even if he was kind of an idiot. RIP.**

 **Charlotte: Charlotte was one of my favorites from the beginning, and I almost made her the Victor. But I realized that she was too much like Katniss. So, I'm sorry, but she just wasn't my Victor. RIP.**

 **Atlas: Atlas. Oh, Atlas. I really, really liked him, and, like Charlotte, he was almost the Victor. Mostly because I just couldn't bring myself to kill him. I'm so sorry, and I'm really going to miss him. RIP.**

 **Topaz: She was my favorite Career (since Atlas wasn't really a Career). She was so...conflicted that she was a joy to write. She really stepped up in the end, leading the Career pack like she did, but she remained the same person at heart. I'm going to miss her. RIP.**

 **The Victor:**

 **Orlando: The second Orlando was submitted, he was one of my favorites. But, he was so young and sweet and naive that, at first, I had him marked down as a bloodbath. However, when the bloodbath came around, I couldn't kill him. And, as the Games wore on, I started liking him more and more. And so, he became my Victor. Thank you so much, Elim9, for such an amazing character.**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	67. After The Games

**A/N Hi everyone! This is SYOT is almost over! Next up is 'In Ruins'!**

* * *

 **Orlando Cimber, age 15**

 **Victor of the 70th Annual Hunger Games**

* * *

When I wake up, I can't believe it's actually over.

The Games are over.

And I survived.

I rub my stomach, and my eyes widen as I realize that my wound is gone.

My arm doesn't even ache anymore.

I look at my arms, and I notice that I am perfectly clean.

I run my fingers through my hair and try to sit up, but there is wide restraining band around my waist that prevents me from sitting up.

I am too tired to struggle against it.

I am just lying back down when someone comes into the room. My eyes widen, because I recognize her. She was one of the Avoxes who served Charlotte and I dinner after the Chariot Rides.

She gives me a soft smile as she sets a tray of food on my lap.

On the tray is small bowl of broth, a cup of applesauce, and a glass of water.

Even though it is such a tiny amount of food, it's an effort to eat it. I wonder how long it has been since I passed out in the arena.

Once I'm finished, the Avox girl leaves, and I feel a cold liquid seeping into my vein from one of the tubes attached to my right arm.

I immediately pass out again.

This happens on and off for indeterminate amount of time. I wake up, eat, and, as soon as I'm done eating, I am knocked out again.

Eventually, the day comes when I wake up and there is nothing plugged into my right arm.

The restraint around my middle has been removed.

I start to sit up, but then I stop short, staring at my hands.

My skin is perfect, smooth and glowing.

All the scars I've ever had are gone.

I blink in astonishment before sliding out of bed carefully, afraid that my legs won't hold me.

They do, though.

I almost pass out at the sight of the outfit sitting at the foot of the bed.

It's the outfit I wore in the arena.

I stare it as if it will turn into one of those whispering mutts if I touch it for several minutes before I remember that, of course, this is what I will wear to greet my team.

I dress quickly and stand in front of the wall where I think the door is, fidgeting anxiously.

I nearly jump when the door finally slides open.

I walk down a wide, empty hall, wondering where I'm supposed to go when I hear a familiar, overly perky voice.

Effie.

I turn and see them all waiting in a big chamber at the end of the hall-Effie, Haymitch, and Dinalee.

Effie and Dinalee beam at me, and Haymitch just sort of nods. Like he actually approves of me now.

I feel a warm glow in my chest at that.

Then Dinalee gives me a hug, and Effie is fanning her face like she's trying to dry her tears before they actually come out of her eyes.

Then Haymitch turns to me "Go with Dinalee. She has to get you ready." I nod slowly, and then Dinalee takes my arm and leads me to the elevator.

We ride up the elevator, past the Training Center and all of the floors that used to belong to tributes. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to think about Alara's mocking smile or Jade's cold glare as he pinned my arm behind my back. I force out images of Topaz's dull, broken eyes and Atlas smiling at me and Isabella's smirk and Sierra's murderous grin.

And then we get to 12th floor, and Charlotte's face is all I can think about.

And then I'm led to the dining room where I have the best meal I've had in days.

After that, I am led to my rooms to start getting for the interview.

Everything goes by in a blur, until I am standing in front of a mirror, staring at the magic that Dinalee has worked.

I am wearing a charcoal gray suit that brings out my gray eyes and my hair is actually neat for once.

Dinalee is smiling hopefully at me "Do you like it?" I nod, unable to find words.

And then I'm led back into the training area, and then under the stage, forced to wait in a pretty room before I'll be brought on television again.

I wait as my prep team is introduced, and then Effie, who I'm sure must be enjoying this a lot. Then Dinalee comes onstage, and the crowd applauds joyously. Haymitch's appearance causes the crowd to applaud for what feels like hours.

Finally, the plate I am standing on starts to rise, making me stumble slightly. I shiver, feeling like I am being lifted into the arena again. I fight to keep from trembling at that thought.

Then I'm onstage.

I sit down next to Caesar.

He grins at me and asks how I'm doing. I say good. He asks me how the Games went, and I say good again. Even though I know it's a lie.

After a couple more questions, the room darkens and the screen turns on.

My throat goes dry and I fight to keep from trembling. I take a deep breath.

I can do this.

It starts with the Reapings. I see Alara lunge forward to volunteer, and then Jade volunteers right after her. Topaz waits until the last possible second to volunteer, and Atlas's voice shakes as he volunteers. I see Dayta try to run when her name is called, and I see Paris slowly walking up to the stage.

Faces flash by. In District 9, I see Isabella glaring at everyone, trying to look tough. Then I see myself getting picked, and then Charlotte.

Next is the Chariot Rides, and I manage a tiny smile at the sight of me and Charlotte waving at the crowd in our costumes.

Then comes the Training scores. I don't really pay attention to those.

The Interviews are next. I fight back tears as I see Isabella and Atlas's interviews. Isabella in her leather jacket. Charlotte in her phoenix dress. My eyes start to blur with tears as I come onstage.

Then comes the arena. I see the bloodbath, and I nearly throw up as I see Marlin killing Eve. I watch Sierra stab her own District partner in the back, and then I see Isabella kill the boy from D11.

I see Charlotte and I running away from the bloodbath.

The rest of the Games goes by in a blur. I see the giant white mutt burst from the ground, it's screaming call echoing through the air. I shiver. It somehow looks even more terrifying than when I saw it in person.

After the film finally finishes, President Snow comes onstage followed by a little girl carrying a cushion that holds a crown. President Snow puts it on my head. The crowd cheers.

Next is the Victory Banquet, during which I have to take pictures with a whole bunch of Capitol people.

When I finally manage to escape, I make a run for the gardens, ignoring Effie shrieking at me to come back. I collapse on a bench with a groan. My head slowly stops spinning, and I take a deep breath of the fresh air.

Suddenly, someone comes around the corner, running her fingers through her pixie-cut pink hair. She has large, green eyes and light skin, and her outfit actually doesn't give me a headache: a charcoal gray tank-top and a skirt that is the same shade of pink as her hair.

She finally catches sight of me and jumps "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know-I'll just go." I bite my lip "You're fine. I just needed to...clear my head." she sighs "Oh." she runs her fingers through her hair again.

There is a long moment of silence, and then she blurts out "You're the Victor, right?" I nod. She sighs "I guess I should apologize." I cock my head "Why?" "I may have...sort of...accidentally...designed those mutts." I gape at her "You're a Gamemaker?" "Yes." I sigh "Well, um, thanks. For apologizing." she nods, tugging at her skirt.

She starts to leave, but then she turns around "I'm Rani." I manage a tiny smile "I'm Orlando, but you probably already knew that." she nods, and then she's gone.

I take a deep breath, and then I head back into the party.

* * *

 **A/N So, after this, there's going to be one more chapter, and then this SYOT is done. Just so everyone knows, SUBMISSIONS ARE STILL OPEN FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS SYOT! PLEASE SUBMIT!**

 **Ahem, anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	68. Epilogue

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's the last chapter of this SYOT!**

* * *

 **Rani Glyniss, age 27**

 **Gamemaker**

* * *

Promoted.

To most people, hearing that word is a good thing.

Not to me.

I have just been promoted to Head of Mutts, apparently on President Snow's orders.

He must have really liked those monsters.

The problem is, I didn't.

When I drew that picture, I wasn't imagining a mindless killer, but that's what I got.

That's what all of Panem got.

I thought I'd feel less guilty once I apologized to the Victor, but I don't.

Especially not now.

I sigh and kick a rock down the street.

Everywhere I look, people are laughing and talking and partying.

They don't care about mutts or dead tributes.

I envy them, but they make me sick at the same time.

I finally reach my destination: a bar.

I need a drink.

Only one person looks up as I push the door open. To my surprise, that person is Haymitch Abernathy.

He must be getting drunk in the Capitol one last time before he has to go back to District 12.

I sit down next to him and order a drink.

He eyes me as I gulp down my drink "You're that Gamemaker girl, aren't you?" he asks. I roll my eyes "Wish I wasn't." he raises an eyebrow "Really?" I nod "Yup. And now I've just been promoted." I have no idea why I'm telling him this, but it just spills out.

He stares at me "If you didn't want to be promoted, why don't you quit?" I snort "Because, apparently, President Snow told Seneca Crane to promote me." Haymitch nods "That'll do it. So now you're trying to get drunk?" I glare at him "Why do you care?" he raises one eyebrow "Because it sounds like you've grown a heart. That's pretty rare in a Capitol person." I sigh and gulp down another drink "You can say that again." then Haymitch falls silent.

A couple minutes and two drinks later, Haymitch leans closer to me and whispers "How would you like to do something about it?" I stare at him "About what?" I whisper back "About the Hunger Games." I sit up straight suddenly much more interested "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." he nods "Good idea." we both get up, and duck into the alleyway beside the bar.

I glance around, making sure that no one else is in the alleyway, and then I turn to Haymitch "Now, what were you saying?" he takes a deep breath "First, are you really serious about this?" I think for a minute "I...don't know. I just...I feel so guilty, all the time now. I hate that Seneca Crane managed to take a doodle, a drawing that I did for fun, and he turned it into a mindless killer. I hate that people cheered when they saw those mutts. But I don't quite know what to do." Haymitch stares at me for a long moment "Yeah, you're serious about this." he takes another deep breath "What would you say if I told that there's a rebellion?" I stare at him "There's a what?" "A rebellion. And I'm part of it. Actually, a lot of the Victors are." I run a hand through my hair "That's...unbelievable. How do I know you're telling the truth?" he shrugs "You don't. Just like I don't know whether you're telling the truth. So we're both gonna have to trust a little." I sigh "Fine. Keep going." "Well, there's a rebellion. And I'm part of it." I roll my eyes "You told me this already." he glares at me "Anyway, at the moment, I'm supposed to be looking for person who is willing to give the rebellion information about the Capitol." he looks at me expectantly.

I blink in amazement "You want me to..?" he nods "You're a Gamemaker. It's perfect." I run my hands through my hair, thinking hard.

Can I do this?

I was feeling angry and guilty, sure, but am I feeling angry and guilty enough to join a rebellion?

Is Haymitch even telling the truth?

All these questions swirl around inside my head, until I start to develop a headache.

I lean back against the wall of the alleyway, ignoring how filthy it is, and I start to think.

Minutes go by.

Haymitch is staring at me intently, clearly waiting for an answer.

I run my hands through my hair again, and stare up at the sky.

I don't know what to do.

Then I realize that I might not know what to do, but I do know what I want to do.

I want to undo what I did, but I can't.

However, I can make it right.

I can make sure that no one else has to face the Hunger Games ever again.

I turn to Haymitch, open my mouth, and say three words "I'll do it." he grins "Welcome to the rebellion." I grin back.

The pit of guilt and anger starts to disappear.

It's not gone, not by a long shot, but it's going away.

That's how I know I'm doing the right thing.

I'm going to help change Panem.

I'm going to make it right.

* * *

 **A/N And with that, this SYOT is over! There are still some spots open for 'In Ruins', so please submit!**

 **I hope you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
